It gets hard but it won't take away my love
by courageishtekeytohappiness
Summary: klaine, doctor! Kurt. what happens when you hear something you didn't expect at all?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: so i kind of came up with this idea and started writing it and i really enjoined it so that's why i decided to write more so here's the first chapter :) i don't know if youguys will like it but i hope so and feel free to comment about what you like or dislike. -xx-**

**Chapter one.**

Kurt Hummel opens the door of his office to welcome three people, a man a woman and a guy. I'm Dr. Hummel and I'm going to be your doctor for the coming weeks, months, years... He thought but didn't say the last out loud. 'Eileen Anderson' the woman says as she shakes Kurt's hand. The man follows her examples, he shakes Kurt's hand and says his name 'Arthur Anderson'' the three of them sit down on the chairs in front of Kurt's desk. the guy who obviously is the patient hadn't said a thing since they arrived at the hospital and Eileen started to worry 'Blaine sweetie just say hi to your doctor' Blaine just looks at his lap and remains silent. Kurt feels sorry for the boy he looks younger than him, not all too much probably just a couple of years. Blaine finally looked up at Kurt and started blushing at the sight. His voice sounded so sweet and soft like a it stroked your face once it came near you. Kurt takes a deep breath. 'So Blaine can you tell me what's wrong?' Kurt asks in a gentle voice. Blaine stays silent for a long time. His mother lightly touches his knee and he starts talking. 'I have pain' Blaine says but he immediately regrets he said that. Of course he has else he wouldn't be there. 'Where?' Kurt asks. 'In my side' Blaine says almost inaudible. 'Okay and what else?' 'I'm feeling really tired all the time and I feel sick lately' Kurt nods 'sick as in fever?' 'Yes' Blaine answers. 'Is that it or is there more?' Kurt asks after Blaine paused for a long moment. Blaine looks at his mom as if asking her to speak. 'He lost weight' she says and looks at her son with watery eyes. 'And the uhm the thing' Arthur says. Eileen nods 'he has some sort of lump on his side' she whispers. Kurt only nods. He knew where this was going. They probably knew as well but they were just afraid to say it out loud. Of course they knew they weren't send to Kurt without a reason. Kurt who is an oncologist. Of course Kurt knew it was going to be hard to tell them. But he knew he had to. Kurt recognised the symptoms they told but he couldn't tell them yet he just couldn't he needed to be 100 percent sure. He didn't want to make them worry unnecessarily even though he was sure it wouldn't be unnecessary. 'We need to do blood tests, I know they did already but we need to do some more. Also a CT scan ' Blaine looks from his mom to his dad back to his mom and then he meets Kurt's gaze 'o-okay' he says in a high pitched voice very different from the sound that came out of his mouth less than five minutes ago. 'Well if that's the only solution we'll have to do that' Eileen says. 'Well let's make an appointment then' Kurt says and sits back behind his desk opening the 'agenda' he flips some pages and then traces his finger over an empty spot on the page 'next week Monday?' It was now Saturday so that meant the appointment was going to be in two days. 'T-that's really quick' Blaine says in a nervous voice. Kurt knows that and he did that for a reason because if what he thinks is wrong with Blaine they really need to hurry. Kurt looks at Blaine's parents 'are you both okay with next Monday?' 'I have a day off on Monday so that's good' Eileen answers. 'So next Monday it is' Kurt says and drabbles something on the empty spot. 'So the scan will be at 12:00 but you need to be here a little early so we can tell you what is going to happen and to make you ready' Blaine makes a little movement with his head which he probably meant as a nod. 'So 11:00?' 'That's fine' Eileen answers. 'Good, and we'll prick some blood after the scan is that okay?' 'Y-yes' Blaine says. 'Great, well then I think we're done for now' they all stand up and shake hands again. 'See you on Monday Blaine' Kurt says as he shakes Blaine's hand and holds on to it for a little too long and he feels his cheeks turn pink when he realises. 'Bye Mrs. And Mr. Anderson' Kurt says as they leave his office. The door shuts close behind them and he sits down behind his desk. This is going to be tough.

Blaine woke up from the light that shone into his room. He turned to his side to watch the clock. Half past four. It was too early to get out of bed already but he couldn't sleep anymore. He knew all too well what day it was today. Monday, day of the appointment. Blaine had always been scared of hospitals so that didn't make it any better. He turned back to look up at the ceiling. His stomach hurt and he started to feel more nauseous every time he thought about the appointment. He turned on the TV but on mute scared to wake his parents. He tried to focus on the TV and distract his thoughts but it had no success. He couldn't take it any longer he started to make himself crazy thinking about the things that could go wrong. He got out of bed and went downstairs in his pyjama. Much to his surprise he saw his mom sitting on the breakfast table. 'Hey sweetie' she says in her soft voice 'why are you up already?' She asks looking a little worried. 'I couldn't sleep anymore' 'me neither' she says 'do you want me to make you some tea?' She says as she stands up and walks to the counter. Blaine didn't really feel like drinking tea but he wouldn't disappoint her. She was obviously searching for some distraction too. 'Yes' he says and he sees her smiling. He sits down on a chair and buries his head in his hands which are lying on the table. He lifts his head as he hears a sound and sees her setting the mug in front of him. 'Drink it sweetie it will do you good' she says. 'You look very pale are you okay honey' she says as she takes a good look at him. 'M fine' he mumbles. She sits down opposite of him and softly grabs his hand over the table. 'It's okay to be nervous' she says and looks at him with her bright blue eyes. 'I love you Blaine' she says and kisses his hand. Blaine swallows 'Love you too mom' he manages to say. With every word and every thought he feels the lump in his throat starting to get even bigger. But then he blurts everything out 'I don't want to go mom, I'm scared what if something goes wrong or what if I'm really sick? I'm just so scared' she stand up from her chair and he does the same. She pulls him into a hug and whispers soothing words in his ear while slightly rubbing his back 'ssh it will be okay honey everything will be fine I promise' she says and kisses the top of his head. 'We love you Blaine so so much' she says as she takes his head in both of her hands. He tries to smile he really tries, for her but his face won't cooperate and instead of a smile his face is now covered with tears which start to blur his vision. 'Oh sweetie come here' she says and pulls him back into a hug, tighter this time. She runs a hand through his hair and smiles 'I like your hair like this, you shouldn't gel it all the time' he shrugs and looks at his feet. They stay like that for a long time. Blaine taking comfort of his mother's presence and she in return taking comfort of just hugging her youngest son.

Kurt woke up early this morning. Since there was no way he could fall asleep again he decided to get dressed and go to work early. Make some stuff ready do a bit of paperwork check upon his patients. Enough things to do. He got out of bed and took a quick shower. Or well quick for him. After he spend more than an hour in the bathroom to fix his hair -even though he knew it was going to be ruined by one of the kids in the hospital- he went downstairs to make himself some breakfast. He ate in front of the TV watching the early morning news.

Blaine was in his room trying to decide what he should wear. He wasn't really feeling like doing his usual routine today and decided to put on a sweater with a beanie and a not all too tight jeans. He made his way back downstairs to see both his mom and dad waiting for him in the living room. Both with their coats already on. His mom was holding his coat and handed it to him when he came closer. 'Here sweetie' she says. 'Thanks' he says back and puts on his coat. 'Are you ready to go?' His dad asks 'are you coming along?' Blaine asks. 'i took the day off' 'thanks' he whispers. 'So ready then?' 'Never' he whispers but more to himself than to his dad. His mom gives him a sad smile and mouthed that it was going to be alright. Everyone was silent the whole car ride long. Normally Blaine would sing along to every song much to the annoyance of his parents but this time they wouldn't have mind. His mom turned in her seat and lightly patted his knee. Blaine looked out of the window and remained silent.

After Kurt checked upon all his patients he settled in his chair behind his desk and waited for the Andersons to arrive. After a few minutes there was a knock on the door. 'Come in' Kurt says and he sees the handle going down. The man, Arthur came in first. Followed by his wife and at last Blaine. He looked very different from the last time Kurt saw him even thought that was only two days ago. Kurt saw what his mother had meant by the weight loss. Blaine also looked very pale compared to the last time he saw him and he looked like he might throw up every minute. 'Take a seat' Kurt says as he points at the chairs in front of his desk. They all settle down and the room remains silent. 'Is it correct you went to see the radiographer yesterday?' Kurt asks. Since Blaine isn't looking as if he is going to answer Eileen answers the question. 'Yes we did' Kurt nods 'Good, so she told you about the not eating part and all those things?' Kurt asks and Eileen nods. Kurt looks at his watch 'She'll be here any minute' He says and that is followed by a knock on the door. 'Come in' Kurt says and the door is opened by a brunette. 'Hey Kurt' she says as she walks in. 'Hey Juliet' Kurt says as he smiles at her. Juliet was one of his favourite colleagues and they always were together during lunch breaks. 'I think you remember me right?' Juliet asks smiling as she turns to the Andersons after closing the door behind her. 'As I told yesterday you weren't supposed to eat this morning. I hope you remembered that?' she asks as she looks at Blaine. He nods and she smiles. 'Good' she pauses for a moment and gives Kurt a meaningful look. 'so what we're going to do, we're going to another room soon. We will inject you with the ''dye'' like I told you. Then we have to wait a little and then it's time for the scan.' She smiles again trying to be the happy one in the room since no one id feeling all too happy. 'shall we go?' she asks as she looks at Blaine and his parents. They stand up from their chairs and follow her into the hallway. She opens a door and closes it after Kurt since he is the last one to come into the room. You can sit over there she says to Eileen and Arthur while pointing at two chairs. 'Blaine I'd like you to come sit here' she says as she pats the examination couch. Blaine does as he is ordered and sits down. 'okay so after I injected you, you may get a warm feeling, this will disappear again so don't worry about it. It is also possible that you have a strange taste in your mouth or you will get the idea that you have to pee. But that's perfectly normal and it is just a feeling, and not really the case. With this I mean that you don't really have to pee' she whispers the last few words. 'Are you ready?' she asks as she walks away to get the needle. Blaine closes his eyes and tries to think about other stuff but he can't. she comes back and smiles at him again 'Do you want to squeeze someone's hand?' she asks as she smirks at Kurt. Blaine swallows and looks at Kurt and then back to Juliet. 'N-no I ….I am fine' he says. 'Okay' she says in her still oh so happy voice. 'Do you want me to count down?' 'Just..just do it' he says and as he demands she carefully pushes the needle into his skin. She smiles as she pulls it out. 'Done' she puts the needle away and stand next to Kurt. 'oh and as I told you yesterday you are able to wear your own clothes as long as they have no metal in them. You have to remove belts or jewellery though as metal can interfere with the scan and causes streaking on the images.' She says. 'You can give them to Kurt he'll take good care of it' she says. Blaine looks at his hand which are laying in his lap. 'I only have a belt' he whispers not looking up at Juliet. 'That's okay' Blaine unbuckles the belt and as Kurt comes closer Blaine hands him the belt. 'Can you uhm can you stand on yourself?' Kurt asks to Blaine 'Kurt he is not some sort of disabled person' she says 'I'm sorry' Kurt says. And Juliet and Blaine share a smile a very little one but a smile. 'Well let's go then' Juliet says after a while. They go to another room in which is the ct-scan. 'Okay Blaine so you're going to lay down here' she pats the examination table we will go in there' she points at a tiny room. 'We can still talk with you and you can hear us. Every now and then we might ask you to hold your breath but that's normal okay?' He nods 'the scan will take about 15 minutes' 'o-okay' is the only thing Blaine says. 'Kurt can you take Mrs. and Mr. Anderson?' 'Sure, follow me please' Kurt says as he looks at Arthur and Eileen. 'Can I say goodbye before we go?' Eileen asks in a soft voice 'oh sure how stupid of me, I'll wait for you two on the hallway' he says and leaves the room. 'Do you want me to go?' Juliet asks 'no it's fine you can stay' Arthur says as both Blaine and Eileen don't answer. Blaine is sitting on the examination table and she walks over to him. She takes his hands out of his lap and squeezes them 'I love you sweetie, everything will be alright, we'll be there in that tiny room okay? And we can still talk with you' she says as she looks at him and he gives her a small smile 't-thanks mom' she swallows before she says something again. 'We'll see you soon sweetie' she lets go of his hand and kisses him on his cheek. 'Bye' she says and waves at him before walking to the hallway. Arthur stands there a little awkwardly and smiles a little. 'I'll see you soon' he says and then walks away so Juliet and Blaine are alone in the room. Blaine feels sick and he feels like he is going to throw up every moment. 'Are you okay?' Juliet asks but Blaine doesn't even hear her he is too focused on not fainting or something terrible like that. 'Blaine?...' He hears a voice and realises Juliet is talking to him. 'Sorry what?' He stammers 'I asked if you are okay?' She pauses 'I don't think so though since you have no idea where I am talking about' she says and smiles a little 'do you want to wait a little longer to do it or?' 'No let's just do it the earlier it's done the better' he says. 'Well okay lay down then' Blaine does.

Eileen, Arthur, Kurt and Juliet are all in the small adjacent room. No one talks except Juliet who is saying something to Blaine every now and then. 'Okay hold your breath now Blaine' she says as she looks at the monitor. 'Good a little longer' she waits for a moment 'yes let go again' after 16 minutes had passed the scan had finished and Juliet had gone back into the room. 'Not too bad huh?' she asks happily 'I think so' she smiles 'good' as she helps Blaine of the examination table she beckons him to follow her to the hallway. 'Kurt will take you back to his office now since I am no longer needed' she says and grins. She shakes the hands of Blaine's parents before leaving and pats Blaine's shoulder for a moment. 'Bye' she says and then she's gone walking into the opposite direction of where Kurt's office is. 'Well let's go then' he says as they go back to his office. They all settle down before Kurt starts talking 'so we'll just go take some blood now, you've done that before right?' Blaine nods not meeting Kurt's gaz. 'Okay and after that we'll make a new appointment to discuss the test results and then we're done' he says now more to Eileen and Arthur than to Blaine and then both not in answer. 'Well come on then' Kurt stands up and Blaine follows his example. 'You can sit down there' Blaine does. Kurt gets the needle and a few 'let's see' he says as he walks to Blaine. 'Can i?' He says as he looks at Blaine's sleeve 'y-yes' Kurt touched Blaine's sleeve and lightly pulls it up. When Kurt's fingers touched Blaine's skin there goes a shiver down his spine. Kurt searches for the vein and when he founds it he looks at Blaine. 'Ready?' Blaine says yes without realising what he really said and when he feels the cold metal in his skin he squeaks. Kurt immediately stops pushing the needle in. 'Are you okay?' Kurt asks concerned 'yes it was just really sudden...' 'You said you were ready but I can always stop' 'no no it's okay Blaine says quickly even though he feels like screaming and ripping the needle out of his arm himself he tries to stay calm. 'Do you want something to squeeze in?' Kurt asks gentle. Blaine have to admits he would like that and since he embarrassed himself already he doesn't really care anymore. 'Yes please' he says. 'I am afraid I need to use both of my arms' Kurt says smiling 'but I'm sure your mom wouldn't mind, right Mrs. Anderson?' 'Sure' she says and stands up put of her chair. She holds out her hand as she comes near Blaine and he lightly holds it. 'Okay ready?' Kurt asks Blaine and be nods. Kurt gently pushes the needle further in and Blaine squeezes his mother's hand. The tubule slowly fills itself with blood and Kurt gently pulls it out. 'Well it wasn't that bad was it?' Kurt asks gently but as he sees the look on Blaine's face he realises he was wrong. Kurt doesn't want to but he needs to take another tubule 'I'm sorry but I need to take another one' Blaine let's out a long sigh and looks at Kurt. 'Is that, is that really necessary?' Blaine asks blushing and looks away from Kurt. 'Yes, I am sorry but I need to be sure I have enough blood' Kurt says and Blaine nods. Kurt cleans the needle and pushes it back into Blaine's skin, on another spot this time. The red substance fills the tubule one more time. 'Okay done' Kurt says as he gently pulls it out. 'I'll get you a plaster he says and opens a drawer. He places it on the spot and smiles. 'We're done now' Blaine finally releases his mother's hand and they both sit back down in the chairs near Kurt's desk. 'Okay so we have to make a nee appointment to discuss the results of the scan and the blood. It will take a while for it to be done so I think next week is good, is it?' He asks 'yes next week is g-good' Blaine says. 'Any preferences for a day?' Kurt asks as he looks at Eileen and Arthur. 'Maybe after school Blaine? Because then you don't need to miss anything right sweetie?' She asks in a soft voice as she looks at Blaine with a sad look in her eyes even though she tries to hide it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: so here's chapter two :) it's a bit shorter than the previous one but yeah... hahha anyway i wrote some more but i first need to 'clean' and 'fix' that before i can i post it :3 -xx-**

**chapter two.  
**

Today was the day Kurt was going to tell them. He Juliet and some other oncologist named Peter discussed the test results and they were now sure about it. And since Kurt was Blaine's doctor he got the lovely job to tell the Andersons. Kurt who wasn't focused on what happened now but instead on his thoughts didn't noticed there had been a knock on the door until there was another one, louder this time. 'Yes, come in' Kurt says and the door immediately opens. For the first time ever Blaine is the first to come in, followed by his mom and dad. 'Have a seat' Kurt says and they do. 'We discussed the test results and' but before Kurt can finish he is interrupted by Arthur. 'And what?' his eyes widen a little as he realises what he just did 'I'm sorry I didn't mean to…' 'It's okay' Kurt says trying to understand how hard it must be for them. Kurt still doesn't know how to tell even though he'd done it maybe a hundred times before it's hard to tell that because with telling those three words you're ruing someone's future you break someone's heart but he has to tell them. Kurt takes a deep breath and speaks out the three feared words 'You have cancer' Blaine's eyes widen in shock. Maybe that wasn't what he expected to hear or maybe it was but hearing just made it a thousand times worse. Blaine was biting his lip to try and hold back the tears while his mother didn't do any effort to hold them back and just let them fall. She buried her nose into Blaine's ungelled – yes he listened to her- hair while holding her husbands hand. No one said anything and Kurt's heart broke into a thousand pieces again knowing that he was the one who caused this. He of course didn't cause the cancer but he was the one who told them. You can learn a lot about people according to their reactions. Arthur was the person who isn't showing any feelings at al he is neither crying nor angry. He was the sort of type who tried to stay strong, strong for his wife and his son but the minute he's being left alone he would burst out in tears. Then there's Eileen who is obviously not ashamed of her tears and just shows her feelings even though she knows how vulnerable that makes her but she doesn't care because she just heard that her son got cancer and that is something worth crying for. And then at last there's Blaine, he's still biting his lip but there's a single tear slipping down his face. Blaine is the type of person that just doesn't know what to do because he wants to stay strong show his parents that he is going to be alright but at the same time he wants to burst out into tears. After a few more minutes Blaine gives up and his shoulders start to shake lightly of the sobs. His mother leans closer to him and start caressing his hair while whispering soothing words in his ear even though they're maybe more to convince herself that everything is going to be okay. Kurt knew he needed to tell them more information and show the results of the Ct-scan to show where the tumour is but he didn't want to. There was something about this family that made it difficult something about the way they treated each other, so full of love. Not that the other families Kurt had told the news didn't love each other but this, this was different. Kurt stood up and walked to the sink filling three glasses of water first handing the two glasses -he could only carry two glasses in one walk- to Eileen and Blaine since they seemed the ones who needed it the most and handed the third one to Arthur who gave Kurt a thankful look for taking care of his family. Kurt still didn't feel like talking but he knew he had to and the sooner the better so he opened Blaine's dossier and got the photo's out of it. He pointed with his pen at some dark spot. 'This is the tumour' he says. 'As you can see it's not all too big, in fact it's 1.4 inches. Also it's not spread which is very good and this means that we can just remove the tumour during an operation.' Kurt said. He didn't even waited for an answer anymore because he knew there wasn't coming any. It always went like this. After that one word had passed Kurt's lips no one would say a thing anymore. They would cry or just be too shocked. He couldn't blame them though. Kurt couldn't imagine how it was to hear that your child who is the most precious thing in the world the person you adore and love got something so terrible. Kurt's just couldn't imagine he only knew that it must be terrible. Kurt knew they wanted to leave wanted to leave this terrible place the place where they heard the awful news. They would never forget December fifteen –the date of today- because that was the date their lives changed completely.

The whole appointment had passed in a blur from the moment that Kurt told him he has cancer until the moment they were in the car again and he had passed out into a restless sleep. Blaine hadn't even listened when Kurt and his parents began to start about treatments the only thing that he heard was the one word that has now changed his life for good. Blaine had heard something about kidneys though but he wasn't sure if that really was what it sounded like. It was though, Blaine Anderson has kidney cancer. When Blaine had woken up halfway through the car ride the only thing he wanted to do was curl up under the covers and sleep, sleep until this was over but he know he couldn't because he knew it wasn't going to just go away. The car stopped in front of the house and Eileen opened the car door for Blaine after she got out herself. she holds out her hand 'Do you want me to help you?' she asks Blaine. 'No I can do it myself just like I could about an hour ago, just because you heard I have cancer you think I can't get out of the car myself!' he yells at her but immediately regrets it as he sees the hurt look on her face. 'I-I didn't mean it like that' he says in a soft voice. 'I just wanted to help' she whispers and tucks her hand back in the pocket of her coat before going inside followed by Arthur who gives Blaine a ''Calm down now she meant it well'' look and Blaine felt even more awful than he felt before. As Blaine goes inside he goes straight to his room without even tearing off his shoes and his coat. He dumps everything on the floor of his room and curls up under the covers. His mind flashes back to the conversation back to Kurt whose eyes remind him of his mom, they're that soft comforting blue colour and his voice, it sounds so beautiful. Even when Kurt said that awful word his voice still sounded beautiful. Blaine feels his eyelids getting heavier, he tries to stay awake but he is too tired and then gives in to it.

'Blaine' he heard a soft voice near his ear. Had it all been a dream? Was it just morning and did they still needed to go to the hospital? As he opened his eyes and saw the look on his mother's face he realised it hadn't been a dream but the awful truth. This was it he has cancer. 'Dinner is ready sweetie, we're eating spaghetti. That's your favourite right?' Blaine loves his mom's spaghetti but he feels terrible and not hungry at all. 'I'm not hungry mom' he answered her. 'But sweetie you need to eat something' she says as she looks at her son who was getting thinner by the day. She knew. She knew for a long time that's there had been something wrong. She tried to take Blaine to a doctor but he hadn't wanted to. He told her it was nothing and that he was just losing weight because he started to go to the gym again and that, that just had been the cause. She had believed him, hadn't want to go into a discussion and just let him but after that he started to look pale and he kept saying he was tired and going to bed early. And then on a night when she was laying in bed on her own –Arthur had been away for business- there had been a knock on the door and then Blaine stood in the doorframe just like when he was a little child but this time he hadn't come to tell her about a nightmare. He had walked to the bed and sat down on the edge. 'Mom' he had said in a soft voice and she sat straight up in bed. 'What's wrong sweetie?' she had answered and then he had lightly grabbed her hand and traced it over his side. 'Do you feel that' he had said and she had nodded. It felt like a sort of lump. 'Does it hurt?' she had asked and he had nodded. And that was the moment she knew. She knew there was something but didn't expected something so awful as this. That night she and Blaine slept in her bed, together. He was curled up against her and whined in his sleep tracing his hand over his side. She couldn't sleep and stayed awake the whole night. And the morning after she called the hospital and that was how this had all begun. She realises Blaine is looking at her and lets go of her thought. 'Then stay upstairs sweetie, try to sleep a little more. And if there's something you want you can just yell downstairs okay?' she asked as she played with the sleeve of Blaine's sweater. 'Remember where we bought this one?' she asks as she thinks about the memory. 'I sure do' he said, smiled a little. 'Milano, two years ago. Dad and I wanted to go to the stadium but you wanted to go shopping' he pauses for a moment. 'you dragged me into this store saying how much I was going to like it. And you were right, as you always are' he smiles at her. She searches the covers for his hand and squeezes it softly just to let him know she'll always be there for him. She leans closer and kisses the top of his head. 'Go sleep for a while now' she said and he closed his eyes. 'Mom?' he asked. 'Yes sweetie?' can you sing me a song. She smiled. He couldn't see it his eyes were still closed but as her voice filled the room he just knew. He knew how she was looking at him while smiling lightly tracing her thumb over the skin on his hand. She finished the song and Blaine didn't move anymore. He had fallen asleep.

Kurt went home early that day since he wasn't feeling all too well and Juliet had just sent him home. He came home, an empty apartment. Not that he had expected something else since he was living on his own but still just the thought of coming home on your own and having no one who is waiting for you that sucked. Kurt wasn't hungry so he skipped dinner and decided to watch a movie. He fell asleep on the couch and when he woke up it was dark outside. He looked at his watch and sighed. He got up and went to his bedroom. He brushed his teeth and changed into his pyjama's before curling up under the covers. He thought about work about his patients about the Andersons but mostly about Blaine. There was something with him that got Kurt's attention. Kurt felt really sorry for him though but at least they were still in time, they could still fix it if they'd be quick. Kurt closed his eyes and nuzzled into his pillow. He saw an image of Blaine, Blaine smiling at him when he and with that thought Kurt fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: okay so i know it took me a long time to update but anyway here's chapter three and i hope you'll enjoy it. -xxxx- **

**Chapter three.  
**  
'Blaine sweetie' he heard his mom's voice and he opened his eyes. 'It's time for school...' She said hoping that maybe it would give him some distraction of the events of the previous day. 'I don't want to go' Blaine was still in college and still lived with he parents. He didn't like the idea of being separated from the ones that he loves so he tried to stay with them for as long as he could. 'Do you want to stay home?' She asked in a gentle voice as she sits down on the edge of the bed. 'Can I?' He asks as he looks up at her with his hazel eyes. 'Sure' she says 'thanks mom' she kisses his temple. 'Maybe try to get some more sleep and I can make you breakfast after, if you'd like' she asks carefully. 'We'll see...' He answered not to make her happy now and then disappoint her when he actually wasn't feeling like having breakfast. 'Okay sweetie' she smiles a little and kisses his forehead before standing up. 'Sleep tight' she whispers and then leaves closing the door behind her. Blaine looked at his phone. 6 missed calls and 7 text messages. He got his phone from the nightstand and looked through the messages. They were from his friends.

Rachel: _Blaine where are you we're worried we tried to call you but you're not picking up._ _Please let us know you're okay. Xx_

Rachel: _Blaine please we're worried... Xx_

Rachel: _Blaine I'm serious! Let something hear!_

Rachel_: BLAINE!_

Wes: _Blaine we are really worried I know Rachel is being protective and stuff but everyone is worried we haven't seen you since Monday and it's Wednesday now._

Rachel: _please?_

Rachel: _I'm serious if you don't let hear something of you I'll come to see you myself. _

It was true normally when Blaine was sick he told his friends he wasn't going to school that day but this time was different, no one knew yet except of course his parents and the doctors but none of his friends knew, and he liked to keep it that way. Blaine drifted off to sleep again.

Kurt woke up, he had a day off today so he turned around trying to fall asleep again but he couldn't. He was tired though, he felt like he didn't sleep the whole night even though he did. He turned on the TV deciding to watch a movie or something but there was nothing on which wasn't a all that weird since it was 8 in the morning. He turned off the TV and let himself fall back into the pillows, eyes closed. He thought about calling Juliet so that they maybe could go for lunch together later but before he could even get his phone he fell asleep again.

There was a soft knock on the door and Blaine woke up from the sound. 'Yes?' 'Can I come in?' He heard his mom's voice say. 'Sure' he said and she opened the door. 'I made you some breakfast if you'd like and' she stopped abruptly when she saw the tired expression on his face. 'Did I wake you?' 'Ye-no you didn't' 'oh I did right?... I'm sorry sweetie' she says 'it's okay don't be sorry' 'oh yeah uhm okay well I made you some toast' she says as she puts the plate on his nightstand. 'Try to eat a little Blaine, please' she says and gives him a pleading look. He takes a tiny bite of the toast but just for her sake because he still isn't hungry besides he has the feeling that if he'll eat something he might throw up. She smiles as he takes the bite. Even though it's just a little it's better than nothing. It's a little progress since he didn't eat anything yesterday. 'Do you want me to leave you alone or...?' She asks in a soft voice. 'Oh uhm you can stay if you want to...' He says. He doesn't want to hurt her. She knows he actually wants to be alone but is just to humble to tell her 'oh I almost forgot I have to finish the cake' she says 'cake...?' 'Oh yes Wes and Rachel asked if they could come over, I told them you were sick but they really wanted to so I told them they could come. Not for all too long though' she adds quickly. 'I told them you had the flue' she says 'oh yeah uhm okay' Blaine says a little overwhelmed 'when are they coming?' He asks while looking at the clock. 'After school so I guess around four' she says 'if you really don't want them to come I can uhm tell them but I thought that maybe it would be a little distraction' she says but whispers the last thing. 'Oh yeah it's okay' he says. He would like to see them. She smiled at him 'try to eat a little more' she said and left. Blaine looked at the toast but his stomach twisted at the sight of it and he put the plate away. He opened the drawer of his nightstand and got his iPod and earphones. He searched a playlist and put it on shuffle. He lay back in the pillows and closed his eyes while listening to the music his finger tapping on the covers. After a few songs he fell asleep again. His earphones still in, iPod still playing even though he didn't hear it anymore.

Blaine opened his eyes. Did that really happen?! Did he really just dreamed about Kurt?! Kurt who is his doctor and is at least three years older than him. Not that that is much of a problem though. The biggest problem obviously is that Kurt probably has a girlfriend which means he is straight. Of course he is straight how could someone so handsome and sweet and funny and smart -he has to be he is a doctor- be gay?! Let alone be single. Blaine shook of the thought and looked at the clock. Half past three. Rachel and Wes would be there in half an hour and he still needed to get dressed. He was still wearing his clothes from the day before, he had been too tired to change into his pyjama's. Blaine got out of bed slowly, his side hurt and he felt a little dizzy which probably was because of the ''not eating anything in two days thing'' Blaine took a short shower and put on some sweet pants and a sweater. He thought he had 'permission' to wear sweaters and sweatpants because well he was sick after all. Not that he liked to admit it though. He didn't feel like doing his hair so he just let it the way it was. The bell rang and Blaine sighed softly. He slowly went downstairs and stumbled a little on some of the steps of the staircase and when his mom walked into the hall to open the door she looked at him and her eyes felt with tears. 'Mom please don't cry' he whispered as he rushed -rushed well as fast as he could go at the moment- to her and pulled her into a hug. He was getting tired of her crying all the time and being overprotective but he knew she meant well so he just tried his best for her. 'Everything will be fine, that's what the doctor said right?' He hopes Kurt had really said that since he hadn't paid any attention during the appointment. Oh god did he just call him Kurt?!... No Dr. Hummel or mister Hummel or just doctor no he had called him Kurt... 'Yes' she said and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. The bell rang again and Eileen smiled at him and opened the front door to see Wes and Rachel standing there. Rachel almost run toward Blaine and in her enthusiasm she tripped over the threshold and bumped into Blaine 'I'm sorry' she giggled as he was holding her in his arms. 'Such a shame that you're gay' she said smiling and after that ''comment'' they all laughed even Blaine well it was faked but he laughed. 'Shall we go to the living room?' Eileen says 'I made cake' 'you didn't have to do that Mrs. Anderson' Rachel said 'Rachel how many more times do I have to tell you that you can just call me Eileen?' Rachel smiles 'I'm sorry Mrs.' Eileen looked at her 'Eileen' she said. Eileen smiled and she walked to the living room followed by Rachel, Wes and Blaine. They all stood in the middle of the room for a moment before sitting down. 'I'll get you guys cake' she says and goes back to the kitchen. 'Gee Blaine next time when you're sick at least text back' Rachel almost shouted. 'Do you know how concerned we were?' She asks. Blaine looks at the ground not daring to meet Rachel's gaze. 'I'm, I'm sorry...' He says. 'You're forgiven poor little sick Blainey' Wes said while poking him in his side. Blaine made a soft whimper and tried to suppress a shout of pain. 'Sorry did I hurt you?' Wes asks. 'What? No if course you didn't' Blaine says quickly. 'So do you have the flu?' Rachel asks. 'Yes' Blaine answered. He couldn't tell them, not yet. 'Blaine! Can you come and help me with the cake' his mom asked from out of the kitchen. 'Coming' he answered. 'Blaine I can help her too you're sick' Rachel says. 'No it's fine Rach but thanks' he says and stands up to go to the kitchen. 'Aren't you going to tell them?' His mom whispered. 'What no of course I'm not going to tell them, well at least not now' he said. And here we go again he had thought. 'why not it's the perfect opportunity' yes there she goes again, being overprotective. 'I'm not going to tell them because I can't okay I just can't' he says. 'Oh sweetie come here' she says as she saw his eyes starting to water a little. He didn't know why he was starting to cry. It was just weirid…. 'I'm sorry I just thought it would be good I didn't want to push you' oh yes because I can't say the things I want myself…. He thought. 'It's okay mom it's not your fault but I don't think I'm ready to tell them' he mumbles into the fabric of her dress hoping she would let the subject rest for now but she didn't. 'You want me to come with you? Do you want me to tell them?' She asks. 'I think that will make it easier because then when you're not coming to school they know why and then they don't have to worry like they did now.' Blaine swallows 'o-okay' he says. He didn't want to tell them, just not yet but he knew that if he would say know his mom was going to nag about it the whole time so he just let her. 'Come on let's bring them their cake' she says and slowly wipes his tears away with her thumb. They walk into the living room and sit down next to each other facing Rachel and Wes. 'There's something Blaine would like to tell you' she says and Wes and Rachel both nod as in okay. Yesterday we were at the hospital and we got to hear some bad news.' She says and then turns to Blaine to let him finish the story. Rachel and Wes shared a glance. 'The doctors told that after researches they found out that I have… he pauses as he tries to say the word out loud. 'They found out that I have cancer' he finally blurts out. 'What?!' Rachel almost yells as her eyes widen in shock while Wes just froze and says nothing. Wes blinks in disbelief and looks at Blaine. 'But...?' He can't find the words anymore, he is just too shocked. Rachel bites her lip why a single tear drops on her lap. She stands up and kneels in front of the couch where both Blaine and Eileen are sitting on. She takes one of both of their hands and squeezes it tightly. Not too tightly though. 'I'm so sorry' she says. 'There's no reason to be sorry you did nothing wrong Rach' Blaine says. 'I complained about not letting me know anything but of course you had other things on your mind' she says. 'Don't be sorry about that' Blaine says 'I appreciate it, it means you care about me' he says and smiles a little. Rachel hesitates for a moment before asking her question. 'H-how bad is it?' She asks. Rachel looks at Blaine but he doesn't say anything. She turn to Eileen. 'Well they said the tumour isn't all too big and it's not spread which both are good things' Eileen says. 'O-okay' Rachel says. She lets go of their hands and goes back to her own place on the other couch. 'Wes?' Blaine asks as he still hadn't said a thing. It takes a minute before Wes notices they're talking to him. 'Sorry what...?' He says. 'Never mind' Blaine says. His mom stands up. 'I'll go now so you guys can be alone' she says and leaves the living room. 'So how's school?' Blaine asked to break the silence. 'Good except that Mrs. Jones gave us so much homework. Mrs. Jones was the arts teacher. Everyone liked her very much and she almost never gave homework that's why this was kind of odd. 'She gave homework?' Blaine said in a surprised voice. 'Yes I know weird right' Rachel says 'but she said it was for some sort of important project or something.' 'Maybe I'll come to school tomorrow then' Blaine said realising how much he misses his friends. He just misses talking with them about silly stuff and just having fun with them. 'That'd be great but don't do that just because we were here okay?' 'I won't Rach' she looked suspicious at him. 'I promise' he said smiling. 'Good because I warn you mister Anderson do something against Rachel berry's rules and you're grounded for life' she says giggling while pointing her finger at him. He only shook his head and smiled. 'Are you guys up to watching a movie?' He asked smiling and Rachel answered immediately 'always' 'Wes?' 'Sure' he said. 'Okay'.

Halfway through the movie Blaine had fallen asleep. Wes stood up and came back with a pen. 'What are you doing?' Rachel asked. 'I'm going to draw a moustache' he simply said. 'But Wes Blaine's sick' she says. 'So?' He said obviously not understanding why she made such a problem out of it. 'We always draw moustaches on Blaine if he falls asleep, I don't think he want us to treat him differently because of... Well you know what' Wes said. 'Yeah you're probably right' 'I always am Rachel' 'oh don't push it' she said smiling. Wes smiled as well and then turned to Blaine who was still sleeping, curled up on the couch. 'Mmh let's see' he says as he draws one side of the moustache. 'Gee Wes you're ruin it let me' Rachel says and grabs the pen. She draws the other half and smiles. 'Much better' she says. 'Pff yeah much...' Wes says while shaking his head. 'Who ruined it now?' 'Oh shush you' she said. 'Go hide the pen so we can wake him up' she says grinning and Wes does. 'Okay' he says as he comes back with empty hands. 'Blaine' Rachel whispered while lightly shaking his shoulders. 'Wake up' Blaine mumbled something they couldn't hear. 'Blaine?' He mumbled again but this time Rachel heard one word of it. Rachel shook him again, a little harder this time and then he finally opened his eyes. 'You fell asleep during the movie' she says smiling. 'Oh uhm yeah... I'll be right back' he said 'toilet' he mumbled. After he left Rachel turned to Wes. 'Wes who's Kurt?' Rachel asks. 'How am I supposed to know?' Wes says. 'Blaine talked about him' she says. 'Wait when?' 'In his dream, I heard him saying Kurt'

Blaine walked to the toilet and wanted to wash his face but when he looked in the mirror he yelled 'WES, RACHEL' 'WHAT?' They yelled back. 'Come here' he said but hard enough for them to hear. Wes and Rachel shared a glance and stood up. 'What's wrong?' Rachel asks. 'Oh you know' he said and came out of the toilet. 'Come closer, both of you' they did. Blaine leaned closer to them and started tickling. Wes ran away but Rachel stood still and Blaine made that to use. Blaine pulled her on the ground and sat down on top of her. 'You think you can unpunished draw a moustache on my face?' He says smirking and starts tickling her. 'No no p-please stop!' She yelled. 'Never' he said grinning. 'No Blaine p-please STOP' 'sorry I didn't hear the magical words' he says. 'Okay okay I buy you the skittles' 'Good' he says and stops tickling. Every time either Wes or Rachel or both drew something on his face they had to but him skittles it was just sort of their unwritten rule. 'Let's go find Wes now' he said smirking. He walked into the living room but didn't saw Wes. 'Is little Wesley hiding?' He says smiling. 'Don't worry I'll find you' he said. He found Wes behind the couch and after another tickling attack they all sat down on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey guys here's chapter four :) i hope you'll enjoy and feel free to review yes reviews would be nice. -xxxx- **

**Chapter four.  
**

Blaine was sitting on his bed, legs crossed, eyes red and swollen. He just had a fight with his mom and then his dad had come home and that hadn't made it any better. He knew she meant well but she was overprotective and it started to annoy him. It had all started with him making himself a glass of water. 'What are you doing?' His mom had asked as he walked into the kitchen where she was preparing dinner. 'Making myself a glass of water' he had answered. She had looked at him and then had taken the glass out of his hands. He looked confused at her, his eyebrows raised. 'Come sweetie let me do that' she had said and lightly pushed him away. Blaine was sick of it, sick of how she always did everything for him or how she was so overprotective and then that was it that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Blaine couldn't take it anymore. 'I can do it' he had snapped while taking the glass back. 'But sweetie..' 'No stop it what's your problem? Are you afraid I'm going to drop the glass and you'll have to clean it do you think I can't handle myself? Ever since we heard about…' he pauses for a moment but then continues. 'You think I can't do anything myself anymore and I'm sick of it.' That hadn't been an all too good word choice since she started to sob but he wasn't done yet. 'I'm so sick of it just can't you just leave me I am not disabled or something.' He had yelled at her and then his dad came in. He saw Eileen was crying and walked to her. 'What happened' he asked looking at Blaine. 'Why were you yelling at her?' He says. Blaine had left without saying anything and went to his room where he still was.

There was a knock on the door. 'Blaine?' His dad's voice. He sighed 'yes?' 'Can I come in?' 'Yes' Blaine said so the door opened. His dad walked in and sat down on the chair behind Blaine's desk. 'Your mom and I talked' he says. Here we go. Blaine thinks. 'I know she's being overprotective Blaine and I know how annoying that must be fore you but I tried to well talk to her a bit. She just really uhm, she's just not really happy lately because of, well you know. But I also told her how it must be for you so she said she is going to try to beck off. That's why we decided you can go to your next appointment alone. We know how strong you are and that you don't need anyone to hold your hand through it all. But she just wants to be there for you. But well we decided that if you want to you can go alone.' He looks at Blaine waiting for an answer. Blaine looks surprised, his eyes widen a little as he stares at his dad. He actually understood but what wow... 'Thanks dad' he manages to say. 'Will you come down for dinner now?' He asks hopefully. 'Kay' Blaine says.

As promised his parents let Blaine go to the appointment on his own. So there he was waiting in Kurt's office. Kurt had said he had to do something and that Blaine could already go inside and wait for him. Blaine looked around the room and spotted a photo frame on Kurt's desk he hadn't noticed before. He looked to the door and stood up. He walked around the desk and looked at the photo. It was a picture of Kurt, and a girl. Blaine sighed. See Kurt had a girlfriend. Blaine was still looking at the photo frame and didn't realise Kurt had come back in.

After Kurt quickly went to see Juliet he got back to Blaine who was waiting in his office. He opened the door and looked straight at Blaine's ass. He couldn't help it just happened. Blaine was standing behinds Kurt's desk, his back to the door. Kurt's eyes travelled over Blaine's body until he probably realised Kurt was back and he had turned around again. Blaine's cheeks started to colour but that could also have been Kurt's imagination. It wasn't though. 'I'm sorry I didn't mean to...' he stammers. 'It's okay really' Blaine still doesn't look convinced. 'It's really okay, it doesn't matter Blaine - he let his name roll of his lips tasting the sound of it- I don't mind' Kurt says and gives him a reassuring smile. Kurt walks to the chair behind his desk and sit down. Kurt points at the chair in front of his desk. 'Have a seat' he says. 'Why did you come alone if I may ask' Kurt suddenly says his curiosity taking over. Blaine looked at Kurt and their eyes met for a split second. Blaine doesn't really know what to answer to that. 'They had to work' he says to at least give an answer. That's odd Kurt thinks to himself. _It's Sunday…_ Kurt shakes the though off and he blushes as he thinks about what to say next well actually he blushes as the thought of what he is planning to say. 'What about a friend? Or your girlfriend, wait I didn't mean it like well that...' Kurt says. _Well done Kurt great real great_ he thinks to himself. There's a short pause before Blaine answers. 'What me oh no,' he bites his lip considering if he should tell Kurt he is gay. Kurt didn't seem like someone that would judge him so he decides to tell him. 'I'm gay' he says. 'Really?' Kurt says. Blaine nods. 'me too' Kurt says. Blaine looks surprised at him. Blaine immediately thinks about the picture. _Who was that then?_ 'So do you have the perfect boyfriend then?' Blaine asks. _You mean you... Oh how I wish_ Kurt had thought. 'No ha. I wish, I'm single' _how can someone so handsome be single..? _ Blaine thought to himself. Kurt was a little distracted by the top button of Blaine's cardigan with which he was playing -open- -close- -open- -close- on and on. 'So shall we start now then?' Kurt asks trying to find back his focus. 'Oh yes sure' Blaine says. 'Can you lay down for me please?' Kurt asks as he walks to the examination bed. Blaine nods and sits down. He lifts his legs on it and then lays down. Kurt looked at Blaine's cardigan, it was light blue and under it he was wearing a white shirt. 'Can I?' Kurt says as he's still looking at Blaine's clothes. 'Oh I'm sorry...' Blaine quickly says. Blaine's heart was pounding in his throat Kurt was going to touch his belly, with his bare hands how was he going to survive that? Kurt carefully unbuttons Blaine's cardigan and pulls up his shirt so the skin of his belly is exposed to the white light in the room. Kurt looks at his hands and then quickly rubs them. 'I hope they're not too cold now' he says and smiles at Blaine. Kurt lays on hand on Blaine's left side above the spot where the tumor is. He lightly pushes on the skin which causes Blaine a pained face 'does this hurt?' Kurt says while pushing not looking at Blaine's face but focusing on his own hands. Blaine nods but when he realises Kurt doesn't notices he speaks. 'Y-yes' Kurt moves his hand down tracing his fingers over Blaine's skin which sends a shiver down his spine, Kurt notices 'are you okay?' He asks concerned. Blaine blinks a few times before he answers 'yes I'm ...fine' he says. 'Good' Kurt answers with a smile. Kurt's hands stop moving and he pushes on a new spot, a little harder this time because it was further away from the tumor. 'Does this hurt?' He asks as he looks at Blaine, eyes soft. 'Not really' Blaine says. 'Not really or no?' Kurt asks. It does hurt a little but Blaine doesn't want to exaggerate. 'Blaine if it hurts you have to tell me' Kurt says as he looks Blaine in the eye, _oh those beautiful hazel eyes_. Kurt's gaze was soft but it felt as if he was looking right through Blaine. 'Okay a bit' Blaine says. 'So yes' Kurt states, something in his gaze Blaine can't really place. Kurt moves his hand a bit but now pushes with both of his hands. 'This?' He asks as he gives Blaine a questioned look. The moment that Kurt had pushes his skin Blaine wanted to let out a shout of pain but he refrained himself from actually doing it. 'y-yes' Blaine says. He wanted to shove his legs up to his chest and curl up in a ball but he didn't, he couldn't. Kurt moved a little lower again and then he pushes, not too hard this time. Kurt only looks at Blaine knowing that he hasn't have to ask the question again. Blaine let's out a relieved sigh as he feels no pain for the first time after Kurt started. 'No' he says

self-assured Kurt gives Blaine a small smile 'good' Kurt went on for a little while but no pain. Kurt stopped and pulled Blaine's shirt back down. Kurt walked back to his desk while Blaine buttoned his cardigan. Kurt waited for Blaine to take a seat. Kurt sat on top of his desk legs dangling in the air. Kurt smiled at Blaine and he smiled back it gave Kurt a warm feeling in his stomach. 'We already talked about surgery' Kurt said but when he saw the look on Blaine's face he quickly added another word 'remember?' Blaine shook his head 'no not really' he whispers. 'That's okay' Kurt says. 'So we need you to have surgery to remove the tumor and well because it's not spread and we're in time it will be okay after that, if there are no complications of course' he says. 'But we have to wait a few weeks to see if it stays this size because else it will be dangerous to operate.' Kurt says his tone soft. 'So I'll just give you some medication, well mostly just painkillers and maybe some against nausea. Just in case' he pauses for a moment. 'And then you have to come back twice a week for about three weeks to check on you and then if nothing happened we'll have surgery and remove the tumor' Kurt says. 'Oh before I forget to tell, next week I am on vacation so someone else will check on you' Kurt says. He swallows. 'O-oh' Blaine says. 'I'm sorry' Kurt says. 'It's okay' Blaine mumbles. 'We can make an appointment with her and you and me to meet her if you'd like that?' Kurt offers. 'No it's fine' Blaine says. Of course he'd prefer if Kurt checked on him but he wasn't going to be bothersome. 'Well okay then, I'll make two appointments for next week and another one for the end of this week is that okay?' Blaine nods. 'Any day you prefer?' Kurt asks as he opens the agenda on the desk and takes it on his lap. 'No not really' 'any long school day you'd like to skip?' Kurt asks with a smile. Blaine looks surprised but then smiles as well. 'I've been in college too Blaine.' Kurt says. 'How about a Friday? So you can have a long weekend?' Kurt asks and winks. Well that was hot, if Blaine didn't knew better he thought Kurt liked him, but he's just being nice, doing his job. 'Friday is fine by me' Blaine says. He hesitates for a moment before blurting out his other question. 'Are you still here then?' Kurt smiles 'yes, I'm leaving Sunday night' 'where are you going on holiday? If I may ask' he adds quickly. 'Of course you my ask but if you get an answer is the second' he says and smiles 'I'm kidding, I'm going to Ohio, lima' he says. 'What are you going to do there?' Blaine asks surprised. 'Visiting family' Kurt simply says. 'My dad and stepmom live there' Kurt says. 'are your parents divorced?' Blaine asks. 'My mom died, cancer' 'oh, I'm sorry' Blaine says, immediately being ashamed of his comment. 'It's okay don't be' Kurt says. 'Is that why...' Blaine hesitates for a moment. 'Is that why you became an oncologist?' Blaine asks. Kurt hadn't told anybody that that really was the main reason that's why he was surprised when Blaine asked. Kurt felt comfortable around Blaine so he didn't hesitate to tell him the truth. 'Yes it is, it's stupid I know' Kurt says. 'I think it's really sweet and adorable, I think you're sweet and adorable' Blaine thought but didn't say the last out loud. _And handsome and smart and god knows what more. _Kurt writes a quick note and hands it to Blaine. 'you can pick up your medicines at the pharmacy' Kurt says, smiles. 'and well I'll see you on Friday then' Kurt says. He jumps off the desk and walks to the door. Blaine stood up too and he as well walked to the door. Kurt lays a hand on Blaine's shoulder and smiles. 'it's going to be okay, I promise' Kurt says. Blaine couldn't focus anymore, the only thing he was thinking about was Kurt's hand on his shoulder. Blaine realised that Kurt said something to him since he was looking at him clearly waiting for an answer. Blaine just nodded since he didn't heard what Kurt had said. 'really I promise' Kurt says. 'thanks' Blaine answers. 'bye Blaine' Kurt says and waves at him. 'bye…' Blaine says not really knowing how to call Kurt. 'you can call me Kurt' he says and then closed the door behind Blaine.

'and? How'd it go?' his dad asks as Blaine sits down on the couch. 'good' he says and shrugs. 'any news?' his mom asks. 'not really' he says. 'not really or no?' she says. That reminded him of Kurt and he smiled. Those were the exact words Kurt had said about an hour ago. 'no' he says. She raises an eyebrow. 'No next appointment no-' but she interrupted by a glare of Arthur and she trails off. 'I'm going upstairs' Blaine says and he stand up from the couch. His mom looks at him but says nothing this time. Maybe she really listened. Blaine walked to the hallway and to his coat which was hanging on the peg. He searched his pockets for the medicines he just picked up at the pharmacy. He took them with him upstairs and went to the bathroom. He opened the bottle and a tiny green pill fell on his hand. He filled a glass with water and swallowed the tiny pill. He hoped it would help against the nausea so he could sleep for a bit. His side had started to hurt again and during the ride home he had had the feeling he could throw up every time, luckily he didn't. He opens he drawer of his nightstand and puts the bottled in it. He pulls off his clothes and lays down under the duvet in his underwear. He feels like the walk to the closet might get him to throw up so he decides not to. Besides it was to hot to sleep in a pyjama now anyway. He rested his head against the pillow and closed his eyes. Just as he felt himself drift off – the pill started to do his job and he slowly felt the nausea disappear- he got a text. He heard his phone buzz on the nightstand and he picked it up to see a text from Rachel. He opened it. Rachel: hey Blaine :) how did the appointment go? Are you coming to school tomorrow? Am I going to be able to hug you flat? –xx- Rachel. Blaine smiled and quickly texted back. Blaine: hey Rach :3 it was good nothing interesting really, I think I'm coming to school tomorrow I'm feeling a lot better. And I am not so sure about letting you hug me flat. Blaine. He knew he lied he had to. If he said he wasn't coming to school she was going to ask questions and he couldn't have that, not now. He puts he phone away and closed his eyes again. It took longer to drift off this time but he did eventually. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: okay so here's chapter five yay! i know it's taking me long to update but i'm also writing this other fic and when i finished that one i'll try to update this one more frequently. also there proabably won't be an update this/next week because i have test week which means studying, studying and more studying. anyway i hope you guys enjoy this chapter and if so let me know please *cough* review *cough* seriosuly though, reviews would be like really really nice :) -xxxx-

**Chapter five.**

Blaine wakes up the next morning and the nausea comes back all at once. It got worse than yesterday and he felt like he might need a bucket since there was no way he was going to make it to the bathroom. He looks at the alarm clock, 09:30 which means there was no one home anymore. _Shit_. He knows that if he calls his mom or Rachel they would come but his mom is definitely no option since she will be overacting and Rachel is at school. _School. _Only the thought of it made Blaine sick. He opens the drawer of his nightstand and searches for the bottle with the pills. He opens the bottle and takes a pill out of it. He takes it with a glass of water hoping it would help and that when he felt better he could go downstairs to get a bucket. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and then lays back down in the pillows, then there's a text.

Rachel: hi, I suppose you're not coming today? Are you okay? X Rachel

Blaine hadn't been at school for over two weeks, if it kept going like this he was never going to be able to pass, he thought to himself.

Blaine: hey, I'm sorry Rach but I'm not coming today. Please say hi to Wes from me. Blaine.

He didn't answer to the question how he was because he either had to lie to her or she would be worried if he told the truth so he thought it was better to not mention it at all and maybe then she would get the hint. It took a while before the was another text but it came eventually.

Rachel: don't be sorry, I understand. Oh and Wes says hi. I hope you feel better soon, love Rachel.

Blaine smiles a little as he read the text and then put his phone away. He turned on his side – the non hurt one- and closed his eyes. He though about Rachel and Wes and school and the appointment of this Friday, and about Kurt. Kurt with his beautiful eyes and his hair that always was perfectly styled.

There was a knock on the door of his office and a second later Julliet peeked her head around it. 'Want to go for lunch?' she says and walks into his office. 'well hello to you too' Kurt says in an amused voice. 'is that a yes or a no?' she asks and smiles as she takes a seat in one of the chairs in front of Kurt's desk. 'that's a yes' he says and smiles. 'I'll just finish this' Kurt says and drums his fingers on the files on his desk. Julliet leans over the desk to fry at the files. 'who's dossier is it?' she asks curiously. 'oh nothing just…' Kurt says trying to shrug it off. She grins and takes the files. 'Blaine Anderson' she reads. 'ah I remember him' she says and smiles. 'how's he doing?' Kurt blushes lightly at the thought of Blaine. 'good given his situation' 'so lunch?' she says and hands the files back to Kurt. 'lunch' he says and stands up after he puts the files in the drawer of his desk. They leave his office and Kurt locks the door behind them.

Rachel: Wes and I are at the coffee shop and there's this guy and he is cute ;)

Blaine rolls his eyes as he reads the text. He just woke up and feels slightly better than before.

Blaine: a cute guy huhm? Pic?

He pushes the send button and waited for Rachel's answer. But instead of a message his phone rings and he picks up the call. 'Blaine?' 'hi' he hears Rachel's voice saying. 'ready?' she says. 'uhm yeah but for what?' Blaine asks confused. 'for the description' she says and Blaine smiles 'well go ahead then' he says. 'okay, his hair is… what do I say? It's pretty' 'Rach that doesn't help' Blaine says but smiles. 'well he is tall, well taller than me' 'everyone is taller than you Rachel' 'That's not true mister and stop interruption me or you can say goodbye to your description' Blaine huffed softly. 'fine, go on' 'okay he has ehm Blue eyes, wow they are really beautiful, you could drown in them' she sighs softly. 'you know what I'm bad at this, I'll send you a pic' Blaine smiles 'great' 'okay bye Blainey' 'Rach don't call me that' _beep beep. _She hung up. A minute later Blaine gets a text and opens the appendix. He gasps when he sees the person in the picture. _Oh no this can't be she can't just no no no this can't be happening. _Because the person in the picture was indeed gorgeous but that certain person was also his doctor, the person in the picture was Kurt Hummel. _Is this even for real…?!_

Rachel: he's cute right? A little old maybe but definitely cute. X Rachel

Blaine: for god sake Rachel that is Kurt!

Rachel: Blaine are you hallucinating? Who's Kurt?

Blaine: Kurt is my doctor Rachel!

Rachel: oh…. Blaine: exactly Rachel: I didn't know, it's quite ironic actually? Right?

Blaine: you think? Rachel: yes I do think so

Blaine: …

Rachel: I have class now love you bye x

Blaine took a deep breath and put his phone away. Maybe Rachel was right? It was sort of funny, right? After the conversation with Rachel Blaine felt a little better and for the first time in weeks he was actually hungry. He got out of bed and put on some pyjamas. He went downstairs to make himself some toast and a cup of tea.

'well that was nice' Kurt says as he and Julliet arrive back at the hospital. There had happened something odd though, there was this girl who had asked if she could take a picture of him. Kurt had found it weird and actually sort of rude as well but Julliet had just smiles and answered instead of Kurt, with an 'of course you can sweetheart' but when Kurt thought about it he actually felt flattered. Tomorrow was his last day before his vacation and he still had to finish a lot of paperwork, this was going to be a long night.

That evening Blaine hadn't wanted to have dinner because he was scared it would get out as soon as he swallowed something, just like the toast this morning. Tomorrow was Friday which means his last appointment with Kurt before he goes on holiday and then he has to do it with someone else. Blaine was scared, not because of Kurt was going away, well actually he was a little scared about that but the part that scared him the most was that he hadn't any idea what was going to happen. Maybe after the surgery the cancer just was gone and everything would be back to normal again or maybe something goes wrong and maybe he dies. He doesn't want to die, he's not ready to die, not yet. There're still so many things he wants to do. He can't die he may not die he can't let that happen, not for his mom or his dad or for Wes or Rachel or for Kurt. Imagine that a patient of you died? You must feel awful then because you were the one that was supposed to help him and then he died, imagine how awful you must feel then. He had to stay strong. With all those thoughts on his mind he drifted off into a restless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **gleeklainemerthur1999 i'm glad you love it :) and here's the update :3 yay! so here's chapter six, i managed to update! yay! :) so well uhm enjoy -xxxx-

**Chapter six.**

Today was Friday, Kurt's last day before he goes on holiday, he took the Saturday off so he could pack and Sunday was the day of his flight. Kurt had only two appointments for today but that didn't mean he wasn't going to be busy.

Eileen looked surprised when she saw Blaine settling on the breakfast table. 'hey sweetheart' she said and smiles at him. 'how're you feeling?' 'great, I'm feeling great' Blaine had no idea what had happened during the night but he felt good, almost too good. 'do you want some tea?' she asks and leans against the counter. 'yeah, yeah I'd like that' he says and smiles back at her.

Kurt sat back behind his desk with a cup of coffee, not that the coffee at the hospital was that great but well better than nothing, Kurt had only slept a few hours that night since he had wanted to finish all the paperwork but he still wasn't done. He looked at his watch 14:30 Blaine would be there in half an hour. _Blaine. _

'don't you need to get ready sweetheart?' his mom asks. 'hhm what?' Blaine mumbles. 'You have an appointment in half an hour' 'oh, right' he said a little absently. 'I'll go change'

On his way to the hospital Blaine felt awful. At first he thought it would go away but as time passed it only got worse. His side hurt again but now on a different spot than before which made Blaine worry. When there came an exit to a gas station he took it and parked the car. He searched through the dashboard cabinet and he found the pain killers. _Is it illegal to drive under pain killers...?_ He took two because the pain was unbearable and he hoped it would help. He needed to go again or he would be late. He started the engine and continued his way to the hospital.

There was a knock on the door and Kurt looked at his watch. 'yes' he says. The door opens and Blaine walks in. 'hi there' Kurt says. 'hi' Blaine says a little absent, Kurt notices Blaine looks, well awful, he got much skinnier then the last time Kurt saw him which was only a few days ago. 'Have a seat' Kurt says and Blaine does. 'So how are you?' Kurt asks and smiles at Blaine. 'oh I'm good yeah' Blaine lies. Kurt sighs. 'I'm not stupid Blaine, please be honest with me, I need you to be honest with me' Kurt says. Blaine runs a hand through his hair. 'I'm not feeling very well, I felt great this morning like really great and then I drove here and I was in so much pain…' he says in a soft voice, almost like he's ashamed of it. 'on the same spot as before?' Kurt asks. 'well, no not really actually' 'oh' Kurt says as he has an idea where this is going. He sighs and closes his eyes for a moment. 'are you okay?' Blaine asks him. _I am but you're not._ Kurt thought. Kurt swallows 'yes I'm fine' he answers while opening his eyes again. 'so where is it hurting then?' Blaine looks at Kurt for a moment and then placed his hand on his chest on the place of his lungs. Kurt sighs again. 'I though so' Kurt buried his head in his hands. _Shit Blaine, shit. _'You probably have a metastasis' Kurt says softly. Blaine's eyes widen in shock 'I have….' he swallows. Blaine runs a hand through his hair not knowing what to do or say._Shit shit shit. _Kurt thinks. 'How long have you had pain there Blaine? God why didn't you tell me before' Kurt says a little irritated. 'It started today' Blaine says almost inaudible. 'Can you please lay down then' Kurt asks. Blaine does as he had so many times before already. Kurt softly pushes on the spot Blaine had touched a little earlier. 'Here?' Kurt asks. 'y-yes' Blaine says as tears start to sting his eyes. 'I don't feel anything' Kurt said, more to himself than to Blaine but he sounded relieved. 'Is that good or bad..?' Blaine asked. 'Good' Kurt says. _Think Kurt think…._ 'Can you stay here while I make a quick call?' Kurt asks Blaine. 'oh sure uhm yeah' Blaine answers. 'I'll be back soon' Kurt says and gives Blaine a smile before he opens the door of his office and then softy closes it behind him.

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut to keep the tears from falling. He didn't want to cry, in a short period of time there were going to be enough people who were going to cry. He wiped his eyes with his thumbs and waited for Kurt to come back.

'okay Julliet is coming for you to do another scan' Kurt says. 'so here's what we're going to do, you'll go with Julliet and after that you'll come back to me, if the tumour isn't all too big, which I expect then we'll start with a chemo next week and if that goes well we can consider surgery after that' Kurt said. 'The problem is, as you know I'm not here next week so you'll have to do it with one of my colleagues. Kurt says. 'I'm sorry' he says in a soft voice and looks at Blaine. Blaine's eyes are red and swollen, his shirt is too big and he is much too skinny for a boy of his age. Blaine looks pale and sick. _Blaine is sick._ There's a knock on the door but Kurt hasn't even time to answer because when he opened his mouth Julliet was already inside. She smiled and waved at Blaine. 'hi there, are you coming with me?' she asks. There's a short silence before Blaine answers. 'yes, I'm coming' he stands up and looks at Kurt who gives him a reassuring smile. 'I'll see you soon' Kurt says and then Blaine and Julliet walk away.

Kurt waited and waited until he finally got a mail and a fax. He opened the mail in his inbox and saw that it was from Julliet.

**I faxed you the results, I'm sending Blaine back to you now. Julliet**

Kurt felt his stomach twist, this was it. What would he see? Would there be a metastasis? And if yes how big? Would they be able to do something? Would Blaine die? No, Blaine couldn't die, he was much too young for that, not that Kurt grants anyone to die but with young people it's much much worse. He couldn't bring himself to look at the fax, but he had to. Blaine would be there soon and he needed to know, needed to inform Blaine. He took a deep breath and looked at the fax. He sighed relieved when he saw the dark spot on the picture. It was very small, they were in time. Blaine was going to make it. Kurt was sure Blaine was going to make it, he just had too. Focused on his thought Kurt didn't hear that there was a knock on the door and another one, until he heard a voice, his voice, Blaine's voice. 'c-can I come in?' 'oh yes yes of course you can' Kurt answers quickly. The door opens and Blaine walks in. 'have-' Kurt trailed off as Blaine already sat down. Kurt clasped his hands together and laid them on the desk. 'so…' Kurt says and takes a deep breath. 'there is a metastasis but it's still very small, which of course is good. The problem is that it's on a spot which is hard to approach with a surgery.' Kurt says. 'But because it's still so small I think that it will go away with only chemo, and the one in your kidney… yeah I think we'll operate that one' 'you know what the side effects of chemotherapy are don't you?' Kurt asks. 'or do you want me to tell? I mean I can tell' it's quiet for a moment. 'yes, I'd like to know, will you t-tell' Blaine asks. Kurt smiles a little 'of course I will' 'well there are common side effects like fatigue, anemia, fever and infections and neutropenia, nausea and vomiting, diarrhea and constipation,hair loss, dry skin and nail problems and lack of appetite. Then there are also a few less common, which are hypersensitivity reactions, complaints in mouth and throat cavities, reduced fertility, change in perception by the senses and memory and concentration problems.' Kurt sighs 'that was a lot huhm?' he asks and Blaine only nods. 'well then' Kurt rubs his eyes and yawns. 'I'm sorry' he says. 'it's okay' Blaine says, he even smiles a little. 'I'll make an appointment for tomorrow, with my colleague' Kurt says. 'do you prefer the morning or afternoon?' 'Morning, I'm usually pretty tired in the afternoon' Blaine adds softly. 'that's okay, I understand. So how about ten? Is ten okay?' 'yes ten is perfect, well I think it's time to go then' Blaine says and stands up. Kurt stands up as well and walks to Blaine. 'do you want me to call your parents? Or..?' 'oh uhm yeah that's fine, they'll probably call after I told them anyway so…' 'have a nice holiday mister Hummel' Blaine says. 'Kurt, please call me Kurt. And I will thank you Blaine' Kurt says. Kurt holds out his hand for Blaine who shakes it and leaves after a last 'goodbye'

'mom, dad' Blaine says as he walks into the living room. 'Can you sit down for a moment' he asks them. His parents share a look and then sit down on the couch. 'I have a metastasis' Blaine says. Eileen's eyes widen in shock and Arthur's mouth open lightly in an O-shape. Blaine looks at the ground not wanting to meet any of their gazes. 'Kurt will call tonight..' Blaine says. Arthur is the first to react. 'what are they going to do about it?' he asks and looks at his son. 'They want to start with a chemo next week and surgery after' he says still looking at the ground. Eileen looks at Arthur and then to Blaine. 'next week?' she asks. 'yes, they can't start immediately because…' Blaine furrows his eyebrows 'uhm..' 'it's okay' his dad says. 'we'll ask Kurt when he calls' Blaine nods as a thanks. 'I.. uhm I'm going upstairs' he says and stands up. 'okay sweetheart' his mom says 'I'll call you for dinner' she says. 'okay' he says and leaves the living room.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: i'm still in my testweek but since i finished at 09:45 today and since i only have one test tomorrow which i fail anyway since it's economics i thought there was some time to write ;) so yeah here's an update. i don't know when the next one will be so... heeh -xxxx-**

**Chapter seven.** 'Blaine, Blaine wake up' he heard a voice far away but didn't want to wake. He felt a hand on his shoulder and then he woke immediately. His eyes snap open and he sits straight up in bed. 'are you okay?' it's dark in his room but he recognizes his dad's voice. 'of course I was okay, I was sleeping' 'well it didn't sound like it' his dad says. Blaine gives him a confused look which Arthur doesn't see in the dark. Blaine feels the mattress sink in when his dad sits down on the edge. He pats Blaine's back which is clammy and warm of sweat. 'why are you wearing a shirt Blaine? Do you even know how hot it's outside? And you're so war m are you sick?' _bad word choice. _Arthur notices but doesn't know what to say. 'I'm not sick I-' but before Blaine can finish his sentence his dad hat put his hand on Blaine's forehead to feel if he was warm. Blaine pulls away and lays back down. 'I'm not sick I'm fine, no please leave me alone, I'm tired and I want to sleep' he says. 'I'm sorry I just thought…' Arthur says but trails off. 'night Blaine' he says and walks to the door. 'night dad' Blaine says in a small voice. Arthur leaves and Blaine drifts off to sleep again.

Kurt was glad he took the day off because else he would never have finished packing in time. He still needs to pack half of his clothes and pick what he's going to wear to the airport, it has to be comfortable but stylish, which is a hard combination. Kurt's normally never this chaotic. His papers and files are always in alphabetic order separated by tabs, but when it comes to packing he definitely is. He already walked past the bathroom at least four times and till forgot to take his toothbrush. This was definitely going to take longer than he thought which means there wasn't going to be time to quickly visit Julliet at work.

'Blaine are you coming for breakfast?' 'coming mom' he says. He swings his legs over the edge of the bed and stands up. He feels a little dizzy, maybe he stood up to quickly. He decides to ignore it and goes downstairs, still in his pyjamas. It was Sunday which meant family breakfast. At which they would all sit down at the table and eat together and tell each other about their week at work or school, or in this case hospital. His parents literally want to know everything, not that he can blame them. He does sometimes though. 'Do you want a croissant?' his dad asks him as he passes the bread basket to Eileen who is sitting next to Blaine. 'no thanks, I'll stick with cereal' Blaine says and smiles slightly. Arthur and Eileen are both finished with breakfast but Blaine didn't even looked at his cereal yet. He doesn't want to eat, he just isn't hungry. 'what time is it?' he asks so both of his parents turn to the clock and he yawns quickly not wanting them to see because he knows what's going to happen then. 'half past nine' his dad says. 'don't you have an appointment at ten?' he asks and Blaine nods. 'yeah I should get ready' he says as he pushes his chair back and stands up. He goes upstairs to change and when he comes back downstairs he hears his parents whispering in the kitchen. They stop talking when he walks in and they both smile at him. Uhm I just wanted to say that I'm leaving' he says. 'okay sweetie see you soon then' she says. Both she and Arthur wave at him and he turns around on his heels making his way to the door which he closes behind him with a loud ''bang''.

Blaine goes to the reception since he doesn't know where to go because he doesn't expect the doctor to be in Kurt's office. 'hi' the receptionist says in a happy voice which reminds Blaine a little of Julliet. 'uhm hi, I have an appointment at ten but I don't know where to go' he says and blushes lightly. She smiles friendly at him as she asks for his name. he's happy she asks because that means he hasn't been there that often the whole team knows him, or maybe they do, maybe they talk to each other about their patients during lunch. 'well I got this patient today and god he's weird' or 'yeah there's this kid , Blaine' 'oh you mean the one that always comes alone lately?' 'yeah why would that be?' 'I have no idea but it's weird right..?' he's pulled out of his thought by a soft coughing noise from the receptionist who was trying to get his attention. 'Blaine, Blaine Anderson' he says as he looks at her. She types something on the keyboard in front of her. 'is it correct that you have an appointment with Dr. Williams?' she asks as she's still looking at the computer screen. 'I don't know….' he says. Kurt probably told him but he just forgot or didn't paid attention to it because when one's talking with Kurt Hummel there are many other things you want to focus on. She smiles 'it's okay, is this your first time here?' she asks. 'n-no, I've been here before but my doctor is on vacation, so I have to get to another one, temporary but I don't know who' 'ah well, who's your normal doctor?' 'Doctor Hummel' he says. 'oh yes, I remember he said something about going on vacation yesterday' she says as she starts typing again. 'yes, you have a appointment with Doctor Williams now, her office is on the second floor, it's the fourth door to the right' she says and smiles at him, again. 'thanks' he says and walks away. When Blaine comes out of the elevator he counts the doors and stops in front of the fourth one like the receptionist told him. He hears voices coming out of the office. He listens closely but he can't hear what they're saying. The door swings open and Julliet walks out of the office. She smiles brightly as she sees Blaine. 'hi there' she says as she stops in front of him. 'hi' Blaine replies. 'how are you doing?' she asks, her tone soft and friendly. 'I'm okay' he says as he smiles at her, a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. 'good to hear' she says. 'I'm sorry but I have to keep going' she says. 'that's okay, I understand' he says and she waves before she walks away. She turns her head over her shoulder. 'bye Blaine' 'bye' he says. He turns to the door of the office which Julliet left open. A woman, who Blaine supposes is Dr. Williams is sitting behind the desk. She's probably mid fifties and her hair is a little grey, she probably dyes it. She holds out her hand for Blaine. 'I'm dr. Williams' she says. Her voice is harsh and rough, nothing like you expect a woman's voice to be. Blaine waited for more since he was expecting her to tell him her first name but she stayed silent. 'Blaine' he said and pulled his hand back. There was something about her, something strange but Blaine couldn't place it, the thing he does know is that he doesn't like her, he doesn't like her at all. She began to speak again. Her voice echoed in Blaine's head as if she was speaking really loud, almost yelling. There's a long silence until she speaks again, on an irritated tone this time. 'I asked you something' she says. 'I'm sorry what?' Blaine said as he had no idea where she was talking about. She huffed before repeating her question. 'you're here because you have kidney cancer and a metastasis right?' boom. Yeah sure start with that because he felt oh so great already. 'y-yes' he says almost inaudible as he looks at his hand which are resting in his lap. 'well then' she said as she intertwines her hands on her desk. She looks through some papers. 'is it correct that you have medicines already?' 'yes' she rolled her eyes 'I'd like you to answer with a ''yes miss or yes doctor Williams' she says in a firm voice. Blaine swallows. 'yes miss' he says. 'good boy' she said and Blaine was almost afraid she would pet his hair for speaking with two words. A shiver goes down his spine as the though of her touching him and he prayed that she didn't have to, not that Blaine believed in god but every help was welcome now. 'and they're going to start Chemo next week?' 'yes' she gave him a pointed look. 'miss' he added quickly. 'well then I don't know why you're here, there's nothing I can do' she said and started to look through some papers. Blaine was still sitting in the chair in front of her desk. She looked up and when she noticed he was still there she sighed softly. 'you can go' she says. Blaine didn't know how quickly to leave and when she said that he quickly stood up almost tripping over the chair. He left her office and when he walked back to the elevator he passed Kurt's office. He looked at the closed door and because of that he almost bumped in to someone. 'Blaine are you okay?' he looked up to see Julliet. 'yeah I'm okay….' 'did something happen with Miranda?' she asks. Blaine gave her a confused look. 'who's Miranda?' Blaine asked. 'oh Doctor Williams' she says. 'well' he rubs the back of his neck with his hand. 'she wasn't really nice' Julliet bit her lip and she looked angry for a moment. 'I told her to be nice' she mumbles more to herself than to Blaine. 'are you on your way home?' Julliet asks Blaine. 'yes' he answers her. 'I'm still pretty tired so I'm going back home' he adds. 'sure, Bye' she says. 'bye Julliet' he says and leaves the hospital. 'How was the appointment? Did anything important happen?' are the first things that are said to him. No hello just concern, his life is taken over by cancer and he hates it. 'where's dad?' Blaine asks his mom. 'office' she says 'he had to do something for work' 'but it's Sunday' he says and she just shrugs. He walks out of the kitchen and into the living room to sit down on the couch. He's hungry but he doesn't want to eat, afraid he will throw up.

'Blaine, Blaine wake up' he hears a voice far away but doesn't want to wake up. He hears another voice but he can barely understand what it's saying. 'Arthur please call' Eileen said. Arthur dialled the number of the hospital and put the phone on speaker. 'I want to speak with' 'Eileen what's the name of his Doctor again?' Arthur asks calmly. 'Williams' she says. 'I'd like to speak to doctor Williams' 'a moment please' the voice on the other side of the line says. 'what's your name sir?' 'Arthur Anderson' Arthur says. There's a soft beep and then there's a new voice. 'Doctor Williams' the voice says. 'hello, this is Arthur my son Blaine he had an appointment with you today' she rolls her eyes as she recognizes the surname. 'yes I remember him' 'he fainted and we don't know what to do' 'does he have a pulse? Is he breathing?' she asks. Arthur carefully grabs Blaine's wrist and he sees his chest going up and down. 'yes to both' 'you should elevate his legs, this will increase circulation to the brain.' She says. 'and talk to him that usually helps' she says. There was some noise at the other end of the line. 'Miranda?' 'don't you see I'm calling' there was a quick conversation until Miranda's voice was back. 'when did he est for the last time?' she asks. 'ii don't know' Arthur says. 'he isn't eating at all lately' he says. 'well then that's probably the cause, did you talk to him?' 'Blaine can you hear me?' Eileen starts to talk to Blaine while Arthur is still calling. Blaine slowly opens his eyes which causes his mom to let out a soft sob and his dad to let go of a breath he was holding. 'he regained consciousness' Arthur says to Miranda. 'well, give him some water and don't let him stand up too quickly' she said. 'okay' Arthur says. 'well there's nothing else I can do know' she says and hangs up. 'she just hang up' Arthur says indignant but Eileen isn't paying any attention to him. Arthur kneels next to Blaine after he got a glass of water. He helps Blaine sit up. 'here drink something' Arthur says and helps Blaine hold the glass. Blaine takes a sip of the water and the softly pushes the glass away. Blaine wants to stand up but Arthur keeps him from doing so. 'what are you going to do?' Arthur says. 'uhm standing..' Blaine says. 'I don't think so, you just fainted' Arthur says. 'Blaine this needs to stop you have to start eating again' he says his voice soft. Blaine bites his lip. 'I'm just scared I'm going to throw up' Blaine whispers. 'you won't know if you don't try' Arthur says.

Kurt's phone buzzed and he picked it up. 'kurt' he said. 'Kurt it's Julliet' 'hi' Kurt says happily. 'I din't know if I should tell you but then I figured that you probably want to know but I don't want to worry you' 'just tell me' Kurt says. 'Blaine fainted' 'I'm sorry what?' Kurt asks as he think he might heard her wrong. 'He fainted, Blaine' Kurt's mouth made an o-shape and he gasped lightly and cursed under his breath. 'how do you know, also who is the substitute' Kurt asked. He knew some of his patients were taken over by Daniel another oncologist but Kurt knew that Daniel couldn't take all Kurt's patients because Daniel still had his own as well. 'Miranda' Kurt groaned in frustration. If there was one colleague Kurt hated really hated, you'd think that's a too intense word but for her nothing is. Kurt hated her with whole his being. 'god why she?' Kurt asks. 'I know…' Julliet says. 'Arthur called her to tell about Blaine and I just wanted to go talk with her because of something that happened this morning and-' Kurt interrupted her. 'what happened?' 'well I saw Blaine this morning and he was acting a little odd, he had just had his appointment with Miranda and he hadn't looked all too happy. So I asked him what was wrong and he told me that Miranda had been a little well ''mean'' to him. I already talked with her earlier today but well yeah you know how that goes…' 'oh god I shouldn't go on vacation, I can still cancel, should I cancel?' 'no Kurt just go, when was the last time you went on vacation? See I can't even remember, it's that long ago' 'okay fine I'll go but-' 'yes I'll keep an eye on him.' Julliet answered before Kurt could finish his sentence. 'I have to go now, my lunch break is over' she says. 'have fun in Lima' she says. 'thanks' 'Bye Kurt' 'Bye Julliet'


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: so here's the new chapter, I hope you'll enjoy and if you do please let me know. *cough* review *cough* ;) yup that'd be nice. –xxx- **

**Chapter eight. **

'why are you dressed?' Eileen asks as she walks into Blaine's room. 'Because I'm going to school' he says. 'Oh no, no you're not' she says. 'That's not fair, you and dad promised that if I had breakfast and if I felt alright I could go.' 'Still, you're not going' she says. 'Watch me' he says and stands up from the bed to go downstairs. 'Arthur' Eileen yelled downstairs. There was a sigh and footsteps on the stairs. 'Yes?' he says when he appears in Blaine's room. 'Blaine wants to go to school' 'so..?' he says not understanding the problem. 'He fainted yesterday' she says. 'yes but yesterday is not today, I think you should go' he says to Blaine. 'I think it's good to see your friends again, have a little distraction and if you're not feeling well you can always go home' Arthur says. Eileen gives Arthur a look and then leaves the room. 'what's wit her?' Blaine whispers. 'I have no idea' he says. 'come on, I'll drive you to school' he says to Blaine.

'Rachel?' she says as she picks up the phone. 'hey Rach it's me' Blaine says. 'Heey' she says happily. 'where are you?' he asks. 'at school you silly' she says smiling. 'I get that, but I mean where' 'I'm at my locker' she says. 'oh okay' Blaine says as he continues his way. 'why?' 'oh just… wondering' he says. 'Rach' 'yeah?' 'turn around' she does and her eyes widen when she sees Blaine. 'Blaine!' she yells and hugs him tightly. 'what are you doing here?' she asks surprised. 'I decided to try to well yeah see how it goes' he says smiling. 'that's great! We all missed you so much' she says and then finally let's go of him. 'come on we have acting class now' she says ''timetable changed' she says and links her arm with his. 'I'm sure Misses Smith will be so happy to see you' she says. Misses Smith was probably everyone's favourite teacher but she had always had a special place in her heart for Blaine. And well that was noticeable referring to her reaction when Rachel and Wes had told her the news. 'Okay guys as you all know today we're going to do the auditions for the play' she says and we're going to pick the cast.' Misses Smith says. The door opens. 'Sorry we're late' Rachel says as she steps into the classroom Blaine behind her. 'We?' Misses Smith repeats. 'Yeah Blaine and me' she says and points at Blaine. Her mouth makes a little o-shape. 'Blaine?' she says as she looks at him. 'yes?' he says a little overwhelmed. 'you're back' she says. 'well not really I just wanted to try' he says. 'sure, well have a seat' she says and they do. 'like I said today we're going to do the auditions and pick the cast.' She says. 'so with what role shall we start?' she asked. 'what musical are you guys going to do?' Blaine asked. 'Grease' Rachel said. She felt awful, she knows that's Blaine's favourite and now they'll do it without him. 'oh' he said trying hard to not let her notice his disappointment. 'we can start with Sandy? Is that okay?' there were a few yes from several persons, including Rachel. 'I take that as a yes' Misses Smith says smiling. 'well then who wants to start? Rachel?' Rachel smiled and stood up. 'good luck' Blaine whispered. 'so because I want it to be fair everyone will be auditioning with the same song which will be hopelessly devoted to you for the girls and grease is the word for the guys. So go ahead Rachel'

_Guess mine is not the first heart broken, my eyes are not the first tocry  
I'm not the first to know, there's just no gettin' over you_

Hello, I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around and wait for you  
But baby can't you see, there's nothin' else for me to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you

But now there's nowhere to hide, since you pushed my love aside  
I'm not in my head, hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you, hopelessly devoted to you

My head is saying "fool, forget him", my heart is saying "don't let go"  
Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you

But now there's nowhere to hide, since you pushed my love aside  
I'm not in my head, hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you, hopelessly devoted to you 

'Thank you Rachel' she said and there was a small applause from the students. Rachel walked back to her seat next to Blaine. 'and?' she asks. 'you were amazing' he says and smiles at her. 'okay who's next?' misses Smith asks. After Rachel there are three more girls but Rachel was obviously much better than them all. 'well then, shall we move on to Danny?' misses Smith asks. Blaine sighs softly. 'well who wants to start?' she asks. 'no one?' she asks as no one made a move. 'Blaine do you want to…?' 'I don't think I can participate' he says. 'just for fun then?' she asks. He swallows 'okay, just for fun' he says and stands up.

_I solve my problems and I see the light We got a lovin' thing, we gotta feed it right There ain't no danger we can go to far We start believing now that we can be what we are Grease is the word_

_They think our love is just a growing pain Why don't they understand, It's just a crying shame Their lips are lying only real is real We stop the fight right now, we got to be what feel Grease is the word It's got groove it's got meaning Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion Grease is the way we are feeling_

_We take the pressure and we throw away Conventionality belongs to yesterday There is a chance that we can make it so far We start believing now but we can be who we are_

_Grease is the word It's got groove it's got meaning Grease is the time, is the place is the motion Grease is the way we are feeling_

_This is the life of illusion Right trouble laced with confusion What are we doing?_

'thank you Blaine' she says and winks at him. There are two other guys which means there are only two guys who have to competition. They go on to the other roles and when the class finishes Rachel and Blaine want to leave. 'Blaine can you stay for a moment?' misses Smith asks. He turns to Rachel. 'I'll wait on the hallway' she says. He smiles at her and then she leaves. 'so, how's it going?' she asks as she sits on the edge of her desk. 'I'm okay, I'm starting chemo next week and probably surgery after that' he says. 'oh' she says as her face falls back into a sad expression. 'I'm really sorry, I wanted to do grease for a long time already and I planned for you and Rachel to be the lead' she says. 'I'm so sorry I didn't know, and now we have to do grease without you' she says. 'I had a little hope but then you just told me about chemo. God I'm so sorry this is so awful.' She says and looks at him. 'Please believe me when I say that I truly am sorry' she says. 'it's okay, there'll be other musicals' he says but still feels a little sad. 'maybe we can give you a small role? Would you like that?' she asks. 'I don't know, I'd have to think about that' he says. He wants to play in it of course but on the other hand he doesn't want to see it, he doesn't want to see someone play Danny knowing that it could have been him. 'of course, take your time' she says. 'I hope you get well soon Blaine' she says. 'bye' she says and gives him a brief hug. 'Please stay strong' she says. 'I will' he says, he waves and then leaves the classroom. 'Where was that about?' Rachel asks the second he comes out of the classroom. 'She asked if I wanted to play a small role but I said I had to think about it' Rachel nodded understanding. 'you'll probably get the role' he says. 'How do you know?' she asks. 'because she shares that kindof things with her favourite student' Blaine says smiling. She gave him a playful push against his shoulder. 'and now serious?' 'she really told me, she told me she planned on us having the leads' he says. 'oh' Rachel says. 'come on we have to get going or will be late for English' she says changing the subject knowing Blaine isn't really happy at the moment.

'Blaine, Blaine' he heard Rachel's voice. 'what?' he mumbled. 'you fell asleep during class.' She says giggling. 'did I?' 'yeah, not that I can blame you, it was English. Mister Hopper' she says. 'maybe you should go home' she suggest carefully. 'you think?' he asks. 'hhm yeah, and then you can always try again tomorrow, right?' she asks. 'I think you're right Rach.' He says. He doesn't feel like arguing with her now, he's tired and wants to sleep. 'dad?' he says as he dialled his father's number. 'yes?' Arthur says. 'can you pick me up from school?' he asks. 'sure, are you okay?' his father asks. 'I'm fine, just tired.' 'okay, I'm on my way'. He hangs up the phone and waits for his dad to arrive so he can take him home and sleep, sleep sounded so great right now.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: so yeah I know this chapter is really short compared to the other ones but well yeah that happens sometimes, I still hope you guys enjoy it though **** so yeah uhm bye –xx- **

**Chapter nine.**

'so how's it at work?' Burt, Kurt's father asks as he Carole and Kurt are sitting at the dining table. 'oh it's uhm okay, I got a new patient recently' Kurt says as he thinks of Blaine. 'tell me more' Carole says as she started to get curious. 'well it's a guy and-' 'oh a guy' she says smiling. Kurt rolled his eyes. 'he's 20, his birthday is next week and' Kurt stopped abruptly. 'I just know that because I read his file' Kurt says quickly. 'hhm of course' Carole says smiling. 'so you like him?' she says her elbow leaning on the table. 'no, I mean yes, I mean no, yes, as a friend.' Kurt says. 'and what's his name?' she asks. 'Blaine' Kurt said dreamily. Carole giggled softly and held Burt's hand. 'it's nothing, he's just a nice guy' Kurt says. Carole looks at the food on the table. 'dinner?' she ask smiling and they start to eat. During the dessert Kurt get's a phone call. 'Kurt Hummel' he says as he picks up and sees it's the number of the hospital. 'Kurt it's me, Julliet' 'hey' Kurt says smiling. 'I've bad news' she says. Kurt's eyes widen a little and he pushes his chair back so he can stand up. 'sorry' he mouths at Burt and Carole as he leaves the kitchen. 'what's wrong?' Kurt asks. 'it's Blaine, he's hospitalised.' She says. 'what why?' Kurt says his voice higher than normally as he starts to get anxious. 'he called to Miranda this afternoon because he was in much pain, like more than normally so he came to see her and the tumour almost doubled in size' she says. 'what the hell?! How did that happen? He's been at the hospital like yesterday' Kurt said. 'yes but she didn't examine him' Julliet says. 'she didn't?' Kurt was almost yelling now. 'no' Julliet whispered. Kurt cursed under his breath. 'what do we do?' he asks his voice sounding desperate since he knows he can't do anything at the moment, he's in Lima. 'they're going to let him stay the night and start with chemo tomorrow instead of next week' 'they'll start chemo without me?' Kurt says and bites his lip. 'that's the best for now, I'm sorry' she says her voice soft. 'I have to go' she says. 'bye Kurt' she says and hangs up. Kurt lets himself slip down on the ground his back against the wall. He throws his head backwards and hits the wall with a loud bang. 'Kurt?' Carole says from out of the kitchen, he doesn't answer. 'Kurt are you okay?' he still doesn't answer. He closes his eyes and bangs his head against the wall. _Fuck. _'Kurt' he opens his eyes as he feels a hand on his shoulder. 'Kurt are you okay' he wants to answer but then he realises he's crying. 'Kurt sweetheart, what happened?' she asks as she kneels beside him. 'remember the patient I just told you about?' 'Blaine?' 'yes' 'what's with him' 'he got hospitalised because his tumour almost doubled in size because my substitute can't keep an eye on my patients while I'm away' Kurt breaths out. 'I'm sure he'll be fine, he's still young and strong' she says and pats his shoulder softly. 'they're starting chemo without me' Kurt says, he sounds desperate and is on the verge of bursting out into tears again.

'Blaine, Blaine stay with us' ''m tired' he mumbles as he closes his eyes. 'I know sweetie but you can't go to sleep now' 'Why not?' he asks while yawning. 'you need to stay awake for a moment or else they can't put in the infuse' Eileen says. 'why would they do that?' he asks. 'because they want to give you medication while you're here' she says. 'I don't want to stay overnight' he whispers. 'I know sweetheart' she says and softly squeezes his hand. 'they'll be here soon and then you can go to sleep' 'hey' Arthur says as he walks into the room and hands Eileen a cup of tea. 'thanks' she says as he smiles at her. Blaine looks at the door as it opens again. 'hi, my name is Emma and I'm going to administer the infusion.' She says and smiles at Blaine. 'are you left or right handed?' 'right? Why?' 'oh then we'll put it in your left hand, that's easier for you' she says. She gets a wimp and puts some liquid on it. She rubs it on his hand. 'that's just to clean it' she says. 'okay are you ready for the prick?' she asks. He nods. 'good' she says and prick the needle in the rug of his hand. 'yup I got one' she says. 'one of what?' she smiles 'one of your veins' 'oh' he says. He looks at his dad and after Emma fixed some more things she speaks again. 'so all done' she says. 'well then, bye' she says and leaves again. Blaine leans back into the pillow and yawns. He looks ay his mom and then at his dad. 'we'll see you tomorrow okay?' he says. 'yeah, night' Blaine says. They both stand up, his mom gives him a kiss on his forehead 'night sweetheart' she says and then steps away to make place for Arthur. 'night Blaine' he says and softly pats his shoulder. As soon as they leave Blaine closes his eyes but for some reason he can't sleep. He looks around the room, there're three other beds but two of them are empty, in the other one is a little girl, Blaine wonders why she's there but she's asleep. He looks at her tiny body that rises and fall every time she breathes in and out. He looks at the ceiling, it's white. Everything is white. He hates it, he hates hospitals and he hates to be there. Now he can totally forget about any role in grease. He sighs softly as he thinks about. He's lucky if he even manages to go and see it. A scary thought goes through his mind. What if he isn't there anymore, what if he died before the play? Then he wouldn't be able to see it, but he needs to see it. He needs to see Rachel as Sandy and see the result. They result from whom they worked so hard for to make it work. He was going to see it, he just needs to see it. Blaine feels his eyelids starting to droop and then he gives in. he feels himself slowly drift away to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten.**

_A/N: well this is the last update for two weeks, yeah I know :( but I'm going on holiday and there won't be any wifi which means no updates *sigh* but yeah I hope you'll enjoy this chapter so yeah enjoy reading it, oh and if you do, review please. Pretty pretty please :) - xx –_

___: we'll see if he gets better ;) I am not promising anything :p and well the next chapter I here so yay!_

_**nomorecandles**__: mmh I'll think about the getting happier part :P haha and an update so yay._

'Kurt are you sure about this?' 'yes, I need to be there now' he says as he looks at Burt and Carole. 'I'm sorry but I promise I'll make it up to you guys' 'it's okay' she said and pulled him into a hug. 'be safe okay' she whispers in his ear. 'I will' he answers. She pulls away from the hug and Kurt moves on to Burt. They stand in front of each other for a moment before Burt pulls Kurt in a tight hug. 'bye kiddo' he says. Kurt pulls away 'I should get going or I'll miss the plane' he says. He picks up his suitcase and leaves.

Blaine opened his eyes and for a moment he was confused about where he was but then he remembered again. He looked around the room and saw the little girl in the other bed was looking at him. She blushed when there eyes met and smiled at him. 'you're cute when you're asleep' she said. He smiled at her. 'you're cute when you're not asleep' he says and she giggles. 'I'm Lucy' the girl says. 'that's such a pretty name' Blaine says and she smiles brightly. 'thank you' 'my name is Blaine' he says and smiles at her. 'Blaine' she repeated. 'that's a special name, you must be very special' she says. Blaine looks around the room again. 'were you all alone before I got here?' he asks her. 'no there were other people but one day they were both gone' she whispers. 'I don't know where they are' she says and the thought makes Blaine's stomach twist. 'so Lucy how old are you?' 'I'm five' she says smiling and shows him her hand. 'see a whole hand' Blaine smiles at her. 'wow that's really awesome' 'I know' she says giggling and buries her face in her hands. 'and Lucy do you have hobbies?' 'oh yes, I really like singing and dancing' she says. 'me too' he says and smiles at her. 'really?' she asks, eyes wide. 'yeah really' he says smiling. 'do you want to sing a song with me?' she asks. 'of course I want, you can pick one' she furrowed her eyebrows while thinking. 'do you know Grease?' Blaine swallowed 'of course I know Grease, that's only the best film and musical ever' he says. 'I like you' she says smiling. 'so can we sing the very first song, between Danny and Sandy?' 'you mean summer nights?' 'yeah that one!' she said enthusiastically.

_**Summer lovin' had me a blast  
**_

_Summer lovin' happened so fast  
_  
**I met a girl crazy for me**

_Met a boy cute as can be  
_  
_**Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights**_

**Uh Well-a well-a well-a huh**

_Tell me more, tell me more  
_  
**Did you get very far?  
**  
_Tell me more, tell me more  
_  
_Like does he have a car?  
_  
_**Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh**_

**She swam by me, she got a cramp**

_He ran by me, got my suit damp  
_  
**I saved her life, she nearly drowned  
**  
_He showed off, splashing around  
_  
_**Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights**_

**Uh well-a well-a well-a huh  
**  
_Tell me more, tell me more  
_  
_Was it love at first sight?_

**Tell me more, tell me more  
**  
**Did she put up a fight?  
**  
_**Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh  
**_  
**Took her bowling in the arcade**

_We went strolling, drank lemonade_

**We made out under the dock**

_We stayed out 'till ten o'clock  
_  
_**Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights  
**_  
_**Uh well-a well-a well-a huh  
**_  
**Tell me more, tell me more  
**  
**But you don't gotta brag  
**  
_Tell me more, tell me more  
_

_Cos he sounds like a drag_

_**shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop,shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, YEH**_  
_He got friendly, holding my hand  
_  
**While she got friendly down in the sand  
**

_He was sweet, just turned eighteen  
_

**Well she was good you know what I mean  
**  
_**Woah!  
**_  
_**Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights  
**_  
_**woo, woo, woo  
**_  
_Tell me more, tell me more  
_  
_How much dough did he spend?  
_  
**Tell me more, tell me more**

Could she get me a friend?  
  
_It turned colder - that's where it ends  
_  
**So I told her we'd still be friends**

_Then we made our true love vow  
_  
** Wonder what she's doing now  
**  
_**Summer dreams ripped at the seams,  
bu-ut oh, those su-ummer nights...  
**_  
_**Tell me more, tell me more! **_

'wow guys that was great' Kurt said as he walked into the room. He had been listening at the door not wanting to interrupt them. 'Kurt!' Lucy squealed when he walked in. 'hey there' he says smiling. 'I missed you' he says as he pats her head. She smiles 'I missed you too, how was your vacation?' she asks. He sighs softly 'it was good' 'Kurt look what I have' she says and holds up her arm. 'I got a bracelet' 'oh wow it's so pretty' he says. 'can I see' she nods wildly. He smiles at her and looks at the bracelet. 'wow you're name is even on it' 'I know' she says happily. 'oh and I made a new friend' she says and looks at Blaine. 'his name is Blaine and he is very special' she says smiling. Kurt looked at Blaine for a moment before turning back to Lucy. 'I know' Kurt said 'I've met him' 'you have?' she says her eyes lit up while she said it. She sits straight up. 'careful Lucy' Kurt says as he steadies her. 'I am careful' she says as she looks up at him. She smiled mischievously as she looked from Blaine to Kurt. Suddenly she stood up and dragged Kurt along to Blaine's bed. 'Lucy what are you doing?' Kurt said as his eyes widen in shock. 'I'm taking you to Blaine' she says as she sits down on the edge of Blaine's bed. 'now talk' she says smiling. She dangles her feet in the air and wiggles her feet in an unknown rhythm. 'kids' Kurt says and he smiled nervously at Blaine. 'well then, how's it going?' Kurt asks. 'no' Lucy says and pushed Kurt against his shoulder. 'Talk about nice things, like puppies and rainbows' she says. 'And princesses' she adds quickly. 'well then Blaine, do you like dogs?' Kurt asks. 'oh yes I do, I want a dog, later when I'm alone, my parents don't really like dogs that much. Lucy gasped. 'how can people don't like dogs?' Blaine shrugged 'some people are just weird' he said and smiled at her. 'Blaine do you want children?' she asks and looks at Kurt from the corner of her eye. Blaine bit his lip. 'yes' he said and smiled. 'but only if they're as sweet as you' he added smiling. 'well not everyone can be as amazing as me' she said and giggled. 'Kurt do you want children?' she asked. 'and don't you dare to say no' she says pointing a finger at him. He smiled 'of course I want, but not yet' she says. 'I would be really happy if I had two daddies' she says. Blaine looked at Kurt. 'she knows, sort of' he mouthed at Blaine. 'because that means gay right? That you'll have two daddies?' she asks her big blue eyes looking at Kurt. He smiled 'hhm' he says. She looked away from Kurt and yawned quickly. 'oh I saw that' Kurt says grinning as he looks at her. She looks at the ground. 'saw what?' she asks innocently and winks at Blaine. 'you yawned' 'did not' she says while shaking her head. 'I'm not even tir-' she got interrupted by another yawn. 'I think it's enough for now, we'll talk some more later okay?' Kurt says as he carries her back to her bed. 'but don't talk when I'm asleep, that's not fair' she says. 'we won't' Kurt says as he tucks her in. 'night Kurt' she says and he softly squeezes her hand. 'night Danny' she said giggling as he looked at Blaine. 'night Sandy' he says smiling. She closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep. Kurt took place on the chair next to Blaine's bed. 'I thought you were coming back next week?' Blaine says. 'well, things happened' Kurt says. 'it's because of me right?' Blaine asks. Kurt nods. 'I'm sorry, I didn't want to ruin your vacation' Blaine says. 'it's okay, you have nothing to be sorry about' Kurt says. 'so how are you feeling?' 'I'm okay, just a little tired and nauseous but it'll go away' he says. 'why don't you try to rest for a bit as well? And then I'll be back later okay?' Kurt suggested. Blaine gave Kurt a small smile. 'Kurt, can I ask you something?' he asks. 'of course' 'about Lucy, is it bad?' he asks Kurt. 'well yes it was really bad but it's better now, she'll be okay in the end. It will take a while though' Kurt says. 'now go sleep' Kurt says as he feels a tear welling in his eyes. He quickly stands up. 'sleep tight' Kurt said smiling and then walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: well then I am back. Yay! So while I was away I've been pretty busy for you guys because I've written 5 new chapters. Huhm yes yes. So I decided to not put them on all at once because that's no fun at all. So from now on I'll update veryday (well until I don't have any more chapters written haha) so yeah I hope that makes it up for my absence. I hope you guys enjoy and if you do let me know because yes reviews are nice :) bye –xx-_

**Chapter eleven.**

'Mommy daddy' Lucy squealed as a man and a woman walked into the room. 'Hey sweetheart' her mother says as she sits on the edge of Lucy's bed while her father takes a seat in the chair next to her bed. 'Is it visiting hour?' She asks as she looks at her mom. 'No sweetheart' 'then why are you here?' She gasps when she realise how it sounded. 'I didn't mean it like that mommy' her mom smiles. 'Ssh it's okay, but we just wanted to say hello, don't tell Kurt' her mom says and winks at her. In reality Kurt knows since that's why they came, to talk to Kurt but that doesn't really matter. 'It's our secret' her mom says. 'And Blaine's' Lucy says 'I bet he heard it' 'sweetie who's Blaine?' Her mom asks as she goes in her head through all the names of Lucy's stuffed animals. Lucy points at the bed opposite of hers. 'That's Blaine, but he's sleeping' she whispers. 'So you two must be quiet or you can't stay' she says seriously and then puts a finger to her mouth. Her dad smiles at her. He shares a look with his wife and when she smiles he looked at Lucy. 'We have to go now, lunch break is almost over so we have to head back to work' he says and she nods understanding. Then he stands up followed by her mom. She kisses Lucy's forehead and after another kiss, from her dad this time, they leave. Lucy sits straight up in her bed and searches through the drawer of her nightstand. She smiles as she finds what she was searching for, a paper and pencils. Just when she's about to stand up to sit at the table that stands in front of the window the door opens. 'Well then I see you're awake' Kurt says as he walks in carrying a clipboard 'I am, but Blaine isn't' she says as she looks at Kurt. Kurt looks at Blaine's bed and then walks to Lucy. 'What were you doing?' Kurt asks as he sits on a chair near the window. 'I wanted to make a drawing' she says and then stands up. She looks at Kurt with big eyes and then at the table. 'Can I?' 'Sure, do you need help?' He asks as he already stands up. 'No I'm okay' she says as she slowly walks to the table, her steps unsteady. She lays the paper and the pencils on the table before sitting down. 'What are you going to draw?' Kurt asks as he scoops closer to the table. 'I'm going to make Blaine a drawing, because he's sick' she says and picks up a black pencil from the box. 'That's really sweet of you' he says. 'Hhm' she mumbles as she starts to draw. 'This is going to be his hair' she says as she starts to draw tiny black circles near each other. 'Does it look good?' She asks Kurt. Kurt smiles at her 'it definitely does' she picks up another pencil a pink one this time. She giggles and continues drawing. After a while she smiles brightly and looks at Kurt proudly. 'I'm finished' she says. 'Oeh can I see?' Kurt says excitedly as he smiles. 'No not yet' she says. 'You have to wait until Blaine wakes up' she says and looks mischievously at Kurt. 'Well then let's hope that he will wake up soon' Kurt says. 'I'm sure he will, he slept for like...' She counts on her fingers. 'More then 3 hours, he can't be tired anymore right?' She asks Kurt hopefully. 'Well Blaine was really tired' Kurt says. 'Like really really tired?' She asks. Kurt nods 'yes like really really tired, he just didn't want to admit it' he adds the last softly. 'Do you want to go to the playroom?' Kurt asks. She violently shakes her head 'no I want to wait here until he wakes up' she says and crosses her arms on front of her chest. 'Okay miss bossy pants' Kurt says grinning. Lucy suddenly stands up and then walks to Kurt. 'Can I sit on your lap?' She asks softly. 'Of course' He says and lifts her off the ground. 'Kurt?' She asks. 'Yes sweetie' 'can I ask you something?' Of course you can' she smiles a little. 'Are you in love?' She asks smiling. 'And why would I tell you huhm?' He asks, already thinking about what he should answer. 'Because I'm the cutest little girl you ever met' she says giggling. 'Hmh i approve' 'so?' She asks. Kurt thinks about Blaine. 'No, I'm not in love' he answers. 'Oh' she says sounding disappointing. 'Why are you asking?' He says. Instead of answering she jumps off his lap and with a soft thud she lands on her feet on the ground. 'What are you doing?' Kurt asks but she doesn't answer. She walks to Blaine's bed. 'Blaine?' She whispers. He slowly opens one eye and then the other. 'Hey there' he says his voice raspy and sleepy. She smiles brightly and almost runs to the table almost falling over a cable on her way. She quickly grabs the drawing. Briefly shows it to Kurt and when he smiles she walks away and hands Blaine the paper. 'I made you a drawing' she says. He smiles as he looks at the paper. 'Look that's you' she says as she points at a stick figure with something on his head that looks like a black cloud. 'Look that's your hair!' She says and points at the black thing. Blaine grins 'I wish my hair really looked like that' he says smiling. 'Oh and this is me' she says as she points at a tiny stick figure with long blonde hair. Blaine smiles at her and then frowns. 'Who's this?' He says as he points at a third stick figure. 'That's Kurt, because he's your friend' she says and then smiles. 'And mine as well' Blaine smiles and then hugs her carefully not wanting to hurt her. 'Thank you Lucy, this is one of the prettiest no wait let me correct myself THE prettiest drawing I've ever seen' he says and kisses the top of her head. She giggles 'that tickled' 'oh my, I'm terribly sorry' Blaine says smiling before he starts tickling her. She gasps and then starts laughing. 'S-tooop' she says between breath of laughter. 'But you seem to like it' he says. 'N-no no' she says. He smiles and tickles her tummy one last time. 'Pfieuw' she says. Kurt stands up from his spot at the window and joins Lucy at Blaine's bedside. 'Blaine' Kurt says, his voice soft but serious. 'Are you ready to go?' Kurt could see the worry and fear in Blaine's eyes because he knew what was coming but he couldn't do anything about it. Blaine took a deep breath and then nodded. 'Yes I'm ready' he says. Blaine suddenly looks very pale which makes Kurt worry. 'Can you walk?' He asks. 'Oh yeah I'm fine' he says as he swings his legs over the edge of the bed. 'Where are you going? Can I come with you?' Lucy asks as she looks from Blaine to Kurt. 'No sweetie' Kurt says as he looks at her. 'What are you going to do?' She asks. 'We're going to kill the bugs' Kurt says his voice soft almost like a whisper. 'Oh' she says softly. She looks at Blaine 'will you come back after?' Blaine looked at Kurt for help. Kurt doesn't know if it is because he's scared or just doesn't want to talk anymore. 'Of course he will' Kurt says helping Blaine out. 'But he will be very tired after, you know that right?' Kurt says and Lucy nods. 'Good' Kurt says. 'Now, why don't you go back to your bed?' Kurt suggests. 'Okay, but can you two tuck me in?' She asks as she skips of to her bed. She lifts up her pillow to reveal a stuffed animal. Blaine at first can't see what it is but when he comes closer to her bed he sees that it's a dog. She lays down on her back, hugging the animal to her chest. After both Blaine and Kurt tucked her in she closes her eyes and they quietly leave the room.

_A/N: well uhm see you guys tomorrow –xx- _


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: as I promised here's new chapter, I hope you guys enjoy. Oh and maybe you guys could do me a favour? I started with another fic yesterday, it's called 'wintertime' check it our maybe… *blushes* thanks in advanced.

Chapter twelve.

'Kill the bugs?' Blaine says once they're on the hallway. 'Oh Yeah, we refer to chemo with that.' He says. 'That's how we explain it to them because well that's a little less cruel' he says as he looks at Blaine. After they walked out of the hallway and into a new one Kurt abruptly stops in front of a door on the left. Blaine who wasn't really paining attention and was drowned in thoughts almost bumped into him. Kurt looks at Blaine for a brief moment before opening the door. Kurt steps inside and Blaine follows his example 'you must be Blaine' a young brunette says as she looks at Blaine. 'My name is Lauren' she says. 'Lauren' a voice says, she turns around and Blaine looks where the voice comes from. There is a little boy who had called her. 'I'll be right back' she says and gives Blaine an apologetic look before going to the little boy. Blaine looks around the room. There were a few chairs at a table and in the middle of the room was a blue couch. The room was decorated with paintings vases with flowers and a few candles in the window frame. Besides him, Kurt and Lauren there were five other people in the room. First there was the little boy that had called Lauren. He was sitting at a chair near the table. Second there was a little girl that reminded Blaine in some certain way of Lucy. She was talking with another girl. She was blonde with blue eyes and a friendly smile, Blaine estimated her about an age of 16. And then at last there was a couple, or well Blaine supposed they were a couple since they were sitting on the couch, fingers intertwined. 'Well' Lauren says when she comes back to Blaine and Kurt. 'I'm sorry' she says. 'Let's introduce you' she says. She makes a gesture for them to follow her. 'Blaine this is Joey' she says as she walks to the little boy that had called her a few moments ago. 'Joey this is Blaine, he's new here so be nice to him okay' she says smiling and pats Joey's' head. 'Blaine this is Stella' Lauren says she points at the little girl. She and the other girl stop talking and both smile at Blaine. The older girl stands up from her chair and holds out her hand to Blaine. 'Hi I'm Mary' she says and smiles at him. Blaine smiles back at her as he shakes her hand. 'I'm Blaine' he says. They walk to the couch and stop in front of the couple. As Blaine stands in front of the guy he notices that he can't see any hair under his baseball cap which makes Blaine think that maybe he's bald. Blaine stomach twists at the thought that he's going to loose his hair. 'Hey, I'm Danny' the guy says. He looks like he's in his mid twenty's and Blaine smiles at him when he introduces himself. 'I'm Lindsay' the girl says happily. 'Well then now you're introduced to everyone I think we can start' Lauren says.

Blaine was now seated at a chair near the table at which Stella Mary and Joey were sitting too. 'Hi' Mary says smiling as she looks at Blaine. 'Hi' he says back. 'Mary right?' He asks. 'Yes' she says smiling. 'Sorry I suck at names' he says and then Stella gasps. 'That's a bad word' she says. 'Oh I'm terribly sorry' he says to her trying to hide his smile. 'I'm bad at names, better?' he asks and she smiles while nodding. 'Stella, Joey why don't you two go play?' Mary suggests, she wants to have a moment with Blaine alone. 'I haven't seen you here before' she says as she turns back to Blaine. 'Well that's possible, I just heard about it like two weeks ago, they said it wasn't really bad and that after surgery it would be fine but then there came a metastasis and it grew and well here I am' he says as he sighs softly. 'I'm sorry' she says. 'Don't be' he says and smiles at her. 'What about you?' He asks softly. 'Tomorrow is probably my last chemo, I've been here for a few months now. She says. Blaine looks at Danny and Lindsay. 'What about them' he whispers. Danny has a brain tumour and Lindsay is his girlfriend, she always came along from the beginning so now it just normal that she's here' she says and shrugs. 'They sort of feel like the mom and dad of our little family' she says smiling. 'How they take care of the kids and just well...' She smiles slightly as she looks at Stella and Joey. 'Lauren is really nice too, but I think you noticed' Mary says. 'She always tries her best to make everyone happy' 'We always have this groups you know, for the chemo's. Before you came there was this little girl, Lucy' she says. 'I know her' Blaine says. 'You do?' Mary asks surprised. 'Yeah, I share a room with her' Blaine says. 'Why did they stop her chemo's?' Blaine asks Mary. 'She's getting better, that's why they stopped the chemo's. they still want her to stay though because they're scared it will come back. But for now she's doing really good. They're just careful I suppose' 'That's great' Blaine says. There's a soft beep and Mary smiles. 'That's me' she says. 'Lauren' she says and Lauren walks to her. 'Done?' She asks and Mary nods. Lauren helps Mary with the cables and the infuse. 'I'll see you tomorrow I guess' she says to Blaine as she stands up. 'Or maybe tonight if Lucy drags you along to the playroom' she says and giggles slightly. 'Bye Blaine' she says and with that she leaves.

Kurt opens the door and walks into the room. He stops and turns around as he hears no movement beside him. 'Blaine are you okay?' He asks as he sees Blaine is leaning against the doorframe. Blaine breaths heavily and he blinks a few times as if he wants to clear his head from the clearly upcoming nausea. 'I'm okay' he breaths in and out before continuing. 'Just a little break' he says as he's now leaning against the doorframe with his full weight. 'Do you want me to help you?' Blaine shakes his head but his knees go weak as he takes a step. 'come here let me help you' Kurt says as he rushes to him preventing him from collapsing. Kurt wraps and arm around Blaine's waist and Blaine leans on Kurt's shoulder. Together they walk to Blaine's bed. Lucy is sitting on her bed but she knows better than to interrupt now so she stays quiet. 'There you go' Kurt says as he helps Blaine into his bed. Blaine smiles a smile small and Kurt returns the gesture. 'I have to go, I'm sorry' he says 'I understand, it's okay' Blaine says, and with that Kurt leaves. 'hi' Lucy says. 'hey' Blaine answers. 'are you okay?' she ask her gaze resting on him. 'I'm fine just a little nauseous and tired' 'well then sleep' 'okay mommy' he says grinning. He closes his eyes and even before he can say something else to her he's fast asleep.

'Blaine?' Lucy says to check if he's awake. Blaine opens his eyes. 'Did I wake you?' She asks and immediately feels guilty. 'No no I was awake I just had my eyes closed' he says. 'Do you want to come to the playroom?' She asks 'Lauren is going to play the piano, she does every evening and everyone comes to listen' she says. Blaine actually didn't feel like going, he was still nauseous but he didn't want to disappoint Lucy and maybe some distraction would be good. And that's why he said 'yes'. She leaped up from her bed and beamed on her tiptoes in front of Blaine. She grabbed his hand and dragged him along to a room at the end of the hallway. 'Lucy' Stella says as Lucy walks in with Blaine. She looks around the room. 'Where's Lauren?' 'We don't know' Stella says. 'Guys I have bad news' there was a voice and everyone turned to the door and there stood Juliet. 'I'm sorry guys, Lauren can't come today. There are some complications 'so no piano?' Lucy asks her voice soft and she looks sad. 'No, I'm sorry guys' Juliet says. 'Can't you play for us?' Stella asks. She shook her head 'I'm sorry' she says and leaves. Lucy looks up at Blaine with her big blue eyes. Blaine looks at her and then at the piano. 'It it okay too if I play? Instead of Lauren' He asks and Lucy starts to smile brightly. 'Yes play' she says and drags him to the piano. He takes a seat on the bench. 'Well then, any requests?' He says and all the children begin to yell. 'Wow wow one at a time' he says. Lucy?' He says. She bites her lip while thinking. 'Can you play teenage dream? By Katy Perry?' She asks. 'Of course I can' he asks. 'Well then go ahead' she says and he does. Without really noticing he starts to sing as well as this is just a natural thing for him to do.

_"Before you met me I was alright but things were kind of heavy you brought me to life now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine" _

There's a short pause in the singing and Blaine looks up from the piano and his mouth makes a tiny o-shape when she sees Kurt standing in the doorframe. He quickly shakes it off and continues.

_"lets go all the way tonight no regrets just love we can dance until we die you and I will be young forever" _

Again Blaine looks at Kurt and this time Kurt is looking at him too. They lock eyes for a moment and then he tears off his gaze and continues again looking at Kurt with every "you" in the song.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream The way you turn me on, I can't sleep Let's run away and don't ever look back Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me Just one touch, now baby I believe This is real, so take a chance And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream The way you turn me on, I can't sleep Let's run away and don't ever look back Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me Just one touch, now baby I believe This is real, so take a chance And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight_

There's a little applause from the little group of children that are gathered in the play room. Mary raises her hand. 'Yes...?' Blaine says. 'Can you play hey there Delilah?' She asks. 'Sure' he says and begins to play.

_Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City I'm a thousand miles away But girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true_

_Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise I'm by your side_

_Oh it's what you do to me Oh it's what you do to me Oh it's what you do to me Oh it's what you do to me What you do to me_

_Hey there Delilah, I know times are getting hard But just believe me girl, someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar We'll have it good, we'll have the life we knew we would My word is good_

_Hey there Delilah, I've got so much left to say If every simple song I wrote to you Would take your breath away, I'd write it all Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all_

_Oh it's what you do to me Oh it's what you do to me Oh it's what you do to me Oh it's what you do to me_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far But they've got planes and trains and cars I'd walk to you if I had no other way Our friends would all make fun of us And we'll just laugh along because we know That none of them have felt this way_

_Delilah I can promise you That by the time that we get through The world will never ever be the same And you're to blame_

_Hey there Delilah You be good and don't you miss me Two more years and you'll be done with school And I'll be making history like I do_

_You'll know it's all because of you We can do whatever we want to Hey there Delilah here's to you This one's for you_

_Oh it's what you do to me Oh it's what you do to me Oh it's what you do to me Oh it's what you do to me What you do to me_

The song finishes and Blaine smiles at Mary, she smiles back. 'Guys I think it's enough for now, I'm sure Blaine wouldn't mind to play tomorrow again. It's bedtime now' Kurt says and looks at Stella then at Joey and at last at Lucy. 'But Kuuurt' Lucy whines. 'No sweetie it's already really late' he says. 'One more song' she pleads and pouts. Kurt sighs and then gives in. 'Okay one more song but only one' he says and gives Lucy a stern look at which she giggles. 'Why don't you choose a song Kurt?' Lucy says in her most adorable voice. 'Uhm okay,' there's a short pause in which Kurt thinks of a song. 'Come what may' he says smiling and Lucy grins. As Blaine started singing while playing the piano he could hear someone humming along and after a moment he realised it was Kurt.

_Never knew I could feel like this__  
__Like I've never seen the sky before__  
__Want to vanish inside your kiss__  
__Every day I love you more and more__  
__Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?__  
__Telling me to give you everything__  
__Seasons may change, winter to spring__  
__But I love you until the end of time___

_Come what may__  
__Come what may__  
__I will love you until my dying day___

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place__  
__Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace__  
__Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste__  
__It all revolves around you__  
__And there's no mountain too high__  
__No river too wide__  
__Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side__  
__Storm clouds may gather,__  
__And stars may collide__  
__But I love you (I love you)__  
__Until the end of time(until the end of time)___

_Come what may__  
__Come what may__  
__I will love you until my dying day___

_Oh, come what may, come what may__  
__I will love you, Oh I will love you__  
__Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place___

_Come what may__  
__Come what may__  
__I will love you until my dying day_

'off to bed now' Kurt says. 'But' Lucy says. 'No, I said one more song and that was one more song. Tomorrow is a new day' he says. Blaine stands up from behind the piano and Lucy immediately grabs his hand. 'You were really good' she says while smiling at him. 'Thank you, and you have a great music taste' he says smiling back. She giggles 'will you play again tomorrow?' She asks as they walk back to their room. 'Maybe' he says and winks at her. 'Blaaaiiine' she says and he grins. He opens the door to their room and Lucy walks straight to his bed. 'Can I lay with you?' She asks shyly. He smiles. 'Okay but not for too long because you heard Kurt' he says. 'Since when do you share his opinion?' She says giggling. He rolls his eyes but smiles as she snuggles close to him in his bed. 'Your hair is so soft' she says smiling as she runs a hand through it. 'Can I ask you something?' 'Of course you can' he says and turns to her. 'Do you have a boyfriend?' She asks. 'No' he whispers. 'Are you in love?' She asks. 'I just told you I don't have a boyfriend' 'but that doesn't mean you're not in love either' she says. 'You're very smart you know' he says. 'I know' she grins 'but that's no answer to my question' 'if I say yes, will there be more questions?' She rolls her eyes and giggles 'duh' Blaine thinks about Kurt, does he love him? Is he in love with Kurt? Does he have feeling for Kurt? Oh he definitely does but he knows it isn't going to work out. 'No I'm not in love' he says. 'I don't believe you' she says. She knows she can say this to Blaine, because if she does there's a little change that he will tell her. Kurt would never tell her, even though he likes her. But he likes to keep his private life separated from his, well work life. Blaine thinks about what to answer. 'Okay yes, to be honest I don't really know if I'm or not' he says. She smiles. Ah that's a start. She thinks about what to do, should she tell Mary. Mary is smart, and old. Well compared to her she's old. 'So you think you're in love?' She asks. 'Yeah I think you can describe it like that' he says. 'Is he in love with you too?' She asks. 'Oh no definitely not' Blaine answers. 'Why not? You're sweet and funny and ...smart...? And you can play piano!' She says smiling. 'Hhm' Blaine nods. 'How about bed time?' He says. She snuggles closer to him. 'But I want to stay with you' he smiles but then his face turns serious. 'You can't' he says in a soft voice. 'Can you at least carry me to bed then?' 'Okay' he says smiling and gets up. He lifts her out of the bed and carries her to her own bed. 'Can you tuck me in?' She asks and he does. 'Goodnight' he whispers. 'Goodnight Blaine' she whispers back. Blaine goes back to his own bed and the minute he lays down he falls asleep.

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter and if you did well then let me know. I'd appreciate that. xx


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday but I was away for almost the whole day and this chapter needed more fixing than I thought so sorry for the delay but it is here eventually so that's good. Oh and since I got some comments on my writing I tried to fix it so I hope it's better this way and well enjoy! _ **Chapter thirteen.** "Morning sunshines'' Kurt says grinning as he walks into Lucy and Blaine's room. Lucy opens her eyes and yawns while Blaine groans and throws one of his extra pillows at Kurt. 'That's not really nice of you Blaine' Kurt says while smiling at Lucy. 'Well waking me isn't really nice of you' Blaine says in a sleepy voice as he rubs his eyes. "well" it's half past ten so I think that's a proper time to wake up' It may be half past ten but if Kurt had said half past five Blaine had believed him either way since he's still so tired. Kurt kneeled to pick up the pillow and then he gives it back to Blaine. "Thanks" Blaine murmurs. "So why don't you guys get dressed" "Is it Wednesday?" Lucy asks smiling. "Yes" Kurt says smiling back at her. Blaine gives both Lucy and Kurt a confused look. As he had no idea what was so special about Wednesday. "On Wednesdays we always go outside" Lucy says smiling brightly "and we get to see visitors that are not your parents, so like friends" she says smiling. Blaine smiles as he sees how excited Lucy is. "So are your friends coming?" He asks her. "Yes, they always come on Wednesdays" she says proudly. "Are your friends coming?" She asks in return. "I don't know I'd have to ask them" "do that ask them, I'd like to meet them" she says smiling. "Oh yeah I think you'll like Rachel" Blaine says smiling. "Will I?" "Definitely" "Are all your friends girls?" "No not all of them" "so there is a boy?" "Yes" "Is he gay" she asks grinning. "Lucy" Kurt gasps. "I'm sorry" "it's okay" Blaine says smiling. "But no he's not gay" "Oh" she says a little disappointed which makes Blaine grin. "Come on guys get dressed everyone is already waiting" Kurt says as he interrupts their interesting conversation. "really?" Lucy asks blushing slightly. "No but I thought it'd make you hurry" Kurt says grinning. She smiles and then gets out of bed. 'I'm going to wake the others and then I'll see you guys soon' Kurt says and then leaves.

* * *

"Mary!" Lucy yells as she sees Mary on the hallway. "Mary this is Blaine" Lucy says smiling brightly as she clutches Blaine's arm. Mary smiles "I know sweetie I've met him' "oh right I knew that" she says a little disappointed as she wanted to introduce him to Mary. "Is everyone ready to go?" Kurt asks as he looks through the hallway to see if everyone who gathered there is ready to go. "Yeah!" Lucy and Stella yell. 'Well then let's go' Lauren was walking in front of the group while Julliet and Kurt were walking in the back. Kurt looked at everyone and smiled when he saw Lucy and Blaine. Her holding his hand. "I'm going to see Lucy okay?" _and Blaine. _He adds in his mind. "Sure" Julliet says and winks as she exactly knows what's going on, Kurt is so obvious. "What?" "Nothing" Kurt looks confused at her and then walks away to catch up with Lucy and Blaine. Blaine. 'Hi' Kurt said when he fell in pace next to Blaine. Blaine turns his head away from Lucy to face Kurt. ' "Hi" he says smiling. "So what do you usually do when you go outside?" Blaine asks. "It depends but we're going to the park now" Kurt answers him. "Blaine" Lucy interrupts them while pulling at his arm. "Yes?" he answers curious to what is coming, paying fully attention to Lucy now. "Did you call your friends?" "Yes" he lies because in reality he didn't call them. He doesn't want them to see him like that, he doesn't want anyone to see him in the hospital, not even his parents. It makes him uncomfortable. He knows that if Rachel figures out that he just didn't invite her she'll be mad but he doesn't really care. He just doesn't want them to come. "And?" Lucy asks. "And what?" Blaine asks totally forgetting where they were talking about. "Are they coming?" she says as if it was totally obvious that that's what she meant. "Oh, uhm no they have to go to school" he says. He doesn't like that he has to lie to Lucy but else there will be questions and he doesn't want to answer them. "But it's after school time" Lucy tries. "yeah but they have uhm... play rehearsals yes rehearsals." "What play are they doing?" Lucy asks curiously. Blaine swallowed before speaking. "grease, they're doing grease" her eyes lit up as she repeats. "Grease?" "yes" he says softly. "that's so cool, which part are you having?" She asks smiling "I bet you're Danny" Blaine sighs softly "none" she looks confused. "Why didn't they gave you a role?" Blaine felt tears sting in his eyes but he didn't give in to them, not yet, not with Lucy, or Kurt. Definitely not with Kurt. "Because I'm not at school" "oh" Lucy looks at Kurt and he looks back at her as he had followed the whole conversation. "It will be okay I have an idea" he mouths at her and she smiles brightly.

* * *

There's a knock on the door and Lucy smiles brightly. "They're here" she says excitedly and walks to the door. "Hi Lucy" there's a woman in the doorframe and she pats Lucy's hair. "Who made those braids?" She asks smiling as she walks further into the room followed by a little girl. "Lauren made them" Lucy says proudly, playing with one of the braids. "oh wow" she says smiling and sits down in the chair near the window. "Catherine" Lucy says smiling as she hugs the little girl. "Hi" the girls says returning the hug and smiling as well. They both sit down on the edge of Lucy's bed and start to talk and giggle. "Hey Lucy I-" Blaine stops in the middle of the room as he sees there are visitors. 'I'm sorry I didn't know they were here already' Blaine says. Lucy jumps of the bed. "That's okay" she says. She grabs his hand and drags him along to her bed. "This is Catherine" she says "she's my best friend" Lucy says smiling. "Hi Catherine I'm Blaine" Blaine says and smiles at her. He turns around and holds out his hand to Catherine's mother. "I'm Blaine" he says again and smiles politely at her. "I'm Jeniffer" she says while smiling back and shaking his hand. "I haven't seen you here before" Jeniffer says. Blaine only nods. Lucy sits back on the bed and she starts to chat with Catherine. "Blaine you asshole!" Rachel yells as she storms into the room. Blaine's eyes widen in shock and he turns around on his heels facing the door. "What did I do?..." He asks confused. "Hi I'm Rachel Berry' Rachel says as she smiles politely at Jeniffer. "sorry for interrupting you" Rachel says. "Jennifer" the woman says and nods smiling as a gesture to let Rachel know it's okay. "Where was I" she says as she turn back to Blaine. "Oh right, why didn't you invite me?" "How do you even know...?" "It doesn't matter how I know, why didn't you call me?" "Because Blaine thought you had rehearsal" Lucy says trying to help Blaine but she only makes it worse. Blaine groans and buries his head in his hands. "Rehearsal? On Wednesday, you know we never have rehearsals on Wednesday Blaine" she says but then she understands. "You didn't want me to come" she whispers a hurt look in her eyes and she turns away from Blaine. "No it's not that" he says quickly trying to calm her down. "Then what is it? Then why didn't you invite us?" she says with the same look her eyes as a minute ago. "Because I didn't want you or Wes or basically anyone to see me like this" he whispers as he looks at the ground. "like what Blaine? Like yourself?" She says. "You know very well what I mean Rachel" her gaze softens and she walks to him. "We'll love you no matter what okay" she says and hugs him. He smiles and rests his head on her shoulder. "Thanks you" he whispers into her hair. "Now, since I'm here anyway give me a little tour" she says smiling. "Okay but first, did you get the part?" 'No' she says as she looks at the ground. "Rachel Berry, don't you dare lie to me" he says and gives her a stern look. "I didn't get it" she says trying to hide a smile which Blaine notices. "Then leave, you're such a disappointment" he says playing along. He pulls her in a hug "I'm proud of yo"' "well like I should be happy with that an almost bald person is proud of me" she says grinning and Blaine immediately feels at his hair. "Never make jokes about my hair" he says and waves his finger in front of her face. "Actually I'm not really that proud since there was almost no competition" he says smirking. She gives him a playful push against his shoulder "well then I'll keep the chocolate myself" "you brought chocolate?" "Yes, to celebrate" " I don't get it" Lucy suddenly says. "You brought chocolate to celebrate, but you didn't get the part. For what part did you actually audition?" Rachel smiles. "I got the part, Blaine and I were just joking, right Blainey?" "DON'T call me that" he snaps at her. She totally ignores him. "And I auditioned for Sandy" Rachel says smiling proudly. "so you're playing sandy? Who's playing Danny?" Lucy asks. Rachel briefly looks at Blaine before answering. "William, William got the part" "what?" Blaine says and furrows an eyebrow. "Why William?" "I think she hoped that you would play eventually" Rachel says shyly. "Are you in love with William?" Lucy asks Rachel. Rachel shakes her head "oh no, definitely not" "I prefer kissing Blaine" Rachel says smiling. "Who doesn't" Lucy says grinning. "Lucy" Blaine gasps. "I'm only telling the truth" "oh uhm now we're talking about the play anyway" Rachel says a little nervous. "Mrs. Smith wanted me to ask if you wanted to participate, like doing a small role or just not at all" Blaine wanted to participate even though it was just a one-line-role but he knows he has to refuse the offer because he's never going to be able to be present during the rehearsals or all of the shows or actually any show. "I'm afraid I can't" he says and Rachel nods understanding. Rachel feels sorry for him and hates that they're doing his favourite play just now, now that he can't participate. Blaine looks at his watch. "Rach, you should go" he says softly. "Why?" She asks. Blaine swallows "because...chemo" he says. "I can come with you, to support you" she offers. "I don't know I'm not sure if that's okay" Lucy smiles as Kurt walks in. _perfect timing._ "Ask him" she says. "Ask him what?" Kurt says as he walks in and Blaine turns around immediately. "Hi I'm Rachel Berry and I'm Blaine's best friend and we were wondering if it was okay if I came along to Blaine's chemo, to support him" "what about Wes?" "Do you see him here? I think it's obvious who's your best friend" Rachel says grinning. "I don't mean it like that and you know that" she says as she sees the look on his face and then turns back to Kurt who smiles. "Of course that's okay..." Kurt gives Rachel a questioning look as he forgot her name. it's hard to focus on people telling you their names when there is a guy in the room that looks like Blaine. "Rachel" she says smiling as she doesn't mind Kurt forgot her name, he's forgiven. He'll remind her name when she's on Broadway. "right, Rachel" he says. He can't really focus on her name since his attention is still somewhere else. On Blaine to be precisely. Blaine who is wearing a v-neck and a really tight jeans in which you literally can see everything. _'Fuck he's perfect'_ Kurt thinks to himself. He focuses back on reality. "Shall we go?" Blaine and Rachel nod and follow Kurt to the door. "Good luck" Lucy says. Blaine turns around and smiles at her "thanks" and then he leaves.

* * *

"Hi Blaine" Lauren says cheerfully as they enter. "Hi" he says a little nervous. Rachel looks at Lauren, Lauren looks at Rachel and then they both start to giggle. "I'm Rachel, Blaine's friend" "not best friend" Blaine says teasingly but she just ignores him. "I'm Lauren, Blaine's nurse" she says grinning. "I prepared everything" she says and walks further into the room. "Hi" Mary says as Blaine comes closer followed by Rachel. "Hey" he says smiling. "Rachel this is Mary, Mary this is Rachel" She smiles "I know, I heard you talking with Lauren" "you're eavesdropping me?" he says. She rolls her eyes and shakes her head "I accidently overheard you talking to Lauren" "Oh this is your last one right?" Blaine asks as he remembers. She smiles brightly "yes" "well then here's your last good luck" he says smiling. "Thanks" Blaine takes place in a chair near the table, Rachel sits down next to him. She's holding his hand, it's a nice feeling, he missed her. "Does it hurt?" She asks as she sees the liquid in the infuse which makes her feel horrible. It looks scary and knowing that Blaine was all alone doesn't make her feel any better. "No, it's only bad after" he says and shrugs. "You're tired and nauseous but besides that it's okay I guess"

* * *

"Blaine" Lucy says smiling as he came back into their room. "Where's Rachel?" she asks as no one else enters. "She went home" Lucy looks at Blaine. "Can I sit with you? Or do you want to sleep?" she says as she knows how tired he must be after the chemo. "No it's fine" he says and scoops more to the edge of the bed so she can lay next to him. She yawns. "Are you tired?" "A little" "Do you want to sleep?" "No" she says and rests her head on his chest. "I like you Blaine" "I like you too Lucy" she smiles at that. "Lucy?" Blaine asks after a few minutes of silence. She doesn't answer. Blaine looks at her and the slow rising and falling of her chest. The door opens "Hi" Blaine brings a finger to his mouth and Kurt quiets immediately. "She fell asleep" Blaine whispers. Kurt smiles. "Should I carry her to her own bed?" Kurt asks as he walks to the bed and tries to lift Lucy but she's holding on to Blaine. She opens her eyes "daddy?" "No sweetie it's me, Kurt. You fell asleep" She murmurs something that both Kurt and Blaine can't hear. "I don't want to go to bed" she says. "It's not even evening yet" "but you're clearly tired" "no I'm not' Kurt gives her a stern look. "I want to stay with Blaine" she whines. "I don't know if that's such a good idea, I think Blaine wants to sleep himself too" "but piano" she says. "There's still time for piano after you slept" Kurt says. "Promise?" "Promise" Kurt says and Blaine smiles "sweet dreams" Lucy yawns "you too Blaine" she says as Kurt carries her to her own bed. He tucks her in before saying "sweet dreams" and then leaves mouthing a "sleep tight" to Blaine. "This is not fair" Lucy whispers. Blaine grins. "Hey it's not funny" she says. "Sorry" Blaine says still smiling. "I wanted to stay with you" "I know, but maybe tomorrow okay?" She gives him a small smile "okay" "now go sleep" she nods and closes her eyes, Blaine does the same and then they both fall asleep. 


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: so here's another chapter, i hope you guys enjoy and i a want to thank the people that have reviewed so thank you to them and a big thank you to nomorecandles because she reviews eveytime so thank you from the bottom of my heart. -xx- _

**Chapter fourteen.**

"Did you prepare something?" Lucy asks Blaine. "You mean to play?" Blaine and Lucy were sitting on the bench behind the piano, the play room was still empty. They were the first. "Not really" he says. "I thought maybe something you guys could sing along with, that'd be nice right?" She smiles "yes that'd be nice" Blaine sees her looking at the keys. "Do you want to try it?" He asks. "Can I?" She asks, smiling brightly at him. "Sure" she lays her fingers on a few keys and then presses on them all at once. She looks up at Blaine and grins. He lifts her hand and then replaces her fingers on different keys. "Now press them, but not all at once, like this" he lays his hand on top of hers and softly pushes on one of her fingers so she presses on the key. The door opens and Mary and Stella come in. They walk to Blaine and Lucy and stop in front of them. "Lucy," Mary begins but then she pauses for a moment. She takes a deep breath and continues. "I'm going home, tonight" Lucy's smile fades away. "Why?" Mary gave her a small smile. "Because I'm better" she says. Lucy smiles a little because of course she is happy for Mary, she just doesn't want to have miss her. "That's good, but I'll miss you" "I'll miss you too but I promise to visit you guys on Wednesdays okay?" Lucy and Stella both smile. "So this is my last evening here" she says. Stella hugs Mary and Lucy stands up to do the same. Blaine saw the tears in Mary's eyes but she quickly wiped them away. The room quickly became full and once everyone was gathered Lauren and Kurt came in. When Blaine saw Lauren he wanted to stand up from behind the piano but she saw and shook her head. She walked to him. "You can play, you're a good player I heard from a reliable source" she smiles as she briefly looks at Kurt and Blaine gets the hint. "Any suggestions?" Blaine asks her. "Play anything from moulin rouge and you'll make him happy" she says smiling. Blaine actually meant if she had any suggestions but this is fine too. "I'll keep that in mind" he says. "Okay guys so since this is Mary's last evening I think it's fair enough if she chooses a song right?" "So Mary what song would you like to hear?" She smiles "the gift of a friend by Demi Lovato" she says. "Well then" he smiles and starts playing. _Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself_ _'Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone_ _It's easy to feel like you don't need help_ _But it's harder to walk on your own_ _You'll change inside when you realize_ _The world comes to life and everything's bright_ _From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side_ _That helps you to find the beauty you are_ _When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend_ _The gift of a friend_ _Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared_ _And there through the highs and the lows_ _Someone you can count on, someone who cares_ _Beside you wherever you'll go_ _You'll change inside when you realize_ _The world comes to life and everything's bright_ _From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side_ _That helps you to find the beauty you are_ _When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend_ _And when your hope crashes down_ _Shattering to the ground you, you feel all alone_ _When you don't know which way to go_ _And there's no signs leading you home, you're not alone_ _The world comes to life and everything's bright_ _From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side_ _That helps you to find the beauty you are_ _When you open your heart and believe in_ _When you believe in, when you believe in the gift of a friend._

* * *

"Don't cry Lucy" Mary says as she feels tears sting in her eyes. "It will be okay, I'll come to visit you guys. And you still have Stella and Blaine and Kurt and Lauren and Julliet. You'll be fine" Mary says trying to calm Lucy down. "but I don't want you to leave" Lucy whispers through her tears. "Lucy look at me" Mary says and Lucy does. Mary softly wipes Lucy's tears away. "you'll be fine" she says and looks away before she's going to cry herself. Lucy bites her lip and then hugs Mary tightly her lips are trembling and her body shaking of the sobs but she manages to say "o-okay" to Mary. Mary pulls away from Lucy. "I'll go say bye to the others okay?" she asks and Lucy nods in understanding. Blaine smiles as Mary walks in his direction. "be good to Lucy okay?" is the first thing Mary says when she's close enough for him to hear her. He nods. "I will, promise" and then pulls her into a hug. "bye Blaine" she says before she pulls away. "bye Mary, you're going to be okay" "you too" she says. And that's it. Blaine was the last to say goodbye to and now was the time to leave. Her parents had been waiting on the hallway. She had seen them but they hadn't want to interrupt something. She was going to miss them. Everyone. But now she had to go.

* * *

"I'll miss her" Lucy says sadly. "Blaine?" Lucy asks when he didn't answer. "Blaine are you okay?" Still no answer. They were on their way back to their room when Blaine stopped in the middle of the hallway. He bit his lip and his respiration became much to quick for his liking. "Blaine?" Lucy started to panic. Blaine let himself slip down against the wall so he was sitting on the floor. He throws his head back against the wall and squeezes his eyes shut. Lucy takes a step closer to him and lightly touches his shoulder. His eyes flutter open. "Lucy c-can you go and get K-Kurt?" He whispers. She nods and runs away to go find Kurt. Kurt was sitting behind his desk filling out some papers when the door flew open. "Lucy what are you doing here? Are you okay?" "Blaine" was the only thing she says. "What's with him? Is something wrong?" He asks as different thoughts shot through his mind. She walks to him and without saying another word she drags him along to the hallway. Kurt stops abruptly when he sees Blaine. He kneels down in front of Blaine. "Blaine? What happened?" Blaine only shook his head. "Are you in pain? Are you nauseous?" There was this little voice in his head saying "stay calm" while there was this other voice that this time it was serious, Blaine looked oddly pale and it looked like he was going to throw up. "Do you need-, are you going to throw up?" Blaine breathed heavily but didn't say a thing. "Lucy sweetie, can you get a bucket? You know where to find one right?" "Yes" she says and runs away. She was back just in time, one second later and Blaine probably had thrown up on the floor. "We'll get you to bed" Kurt says as he helps Blaine standing up. Blaine leans with all of his weight on Kurt while they go to his room. As he finally lays in bed Lucy hands him the bucket from which Blaine firmly grabs the edges. Kurt turns to Lucy. "Lucy why don't you go to my office? There's a lollipop in the upper drawer okay?" "Okay" she whispers as she looks at Blaine with scared eyes. "I'll be there soon" Kurt says ad then turns back to Blaine.

* * *

Kurt quickly wipes off the sweat before going into his office. Lucy is sitting on the ground with the lollipop. "Is Blaine okay?" Is the first thing that she asks as Kurt walks in.

"yeah he's okay now, he's sleeping"

"Kurt?" Lucy whispers.

"Yes?"

"Is Blaine going to die?" She asks almost inaudible.

Kurt's a little take aback by the question and doesn't really know how to answer this because he's not sure of the true answer. If he says no and Blaine will die -which will not happen, Kurt quickly shakes off the thought- but then she'll be mad at him for lying to her. And if he says yes, no he can't say yes that will break her heart and he can't let that happen, that's why he decides to answer the question with a question. "Do you think he will?"

She shakes her head "no"

"me neither" Kurt says. She smiles and looks relieved. "How's the lollipop?" Kurt asks to distract her.

"It's raspberry, that's my favourite"

Kurt smiles "mine too"

Lucy stands up from the ground. "Kurt, I'm tired" she says as she walks to him and hugs his leg.

"Come on I'll get you to bed" Kurt says as he lifts her of the ground. He carries her back to her room and lays her in her bed. The minute her body hits the mattress she closes her eyes and falls asleep. Kurt looks at her for a moment before walking over to Blaine to see if he's doing okay now but he's asleep, not that Kurt had thought he was awake after he drugged him but there was a change.

_A/N: so since i am going on holiday, yes yes again. it's a two week holiday which means again no updates for two weeks so yeah... haha so this is the last thing you hear of me for a while. i hope you guys are enjoining your holiday and well i'll see you all in two week. HAPPY HOLIDAY! -xx-_


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I'm sorry for falling back in my old habit which is using 'these' instead of "these" but it's a habit and the last four books I read all use 'these' instead of "these" -not joking- so I don't think it's all that wrong, but if it really bothers you, feel free to tell me, hope you'll enjoy –xx-

Chapter fifteen. Blaine opens his eyes, his head aches and his neck is sore. 'Blaine?' Lucy says the minute he opened his eyes. He rubs his eyes to become a little more awake. 'Yes?' He answers her. 'Are you okay?' She asks. 'Yeah I'm okay' he says on a reassuring tone, she stares at him and he gets the hint. He smiles as he lifts up the duvet 'hop in' he says. She smiles brightly and her eyes twinkle in the sunlight that shines trough the curtain. She snuggles close to him and fidgets with the hem of his sleeping shirt. 'I've never seen your parents' she prompts. He nods 'they've been here once, but you were asleep' 'Why don't they come more often?' she asks as she really doesn't get it. It's nice when your parents visit you right? He shrugs 'I don't want them to come' he says on a softer tone. 'why not?' Lucy asks confused. 'Because my mom will make a fuss about everything and she will ask if I'm okay like every five minutes. My dad would be okay but if he comes she'll come along so, better not' 'don't you miss them?' 'Sometimes' 'You should ask them to come, you can always say you're tired if you want them to leave' she says giggling. 'I'll think about it' he says but he already knows the answer, he's definitely not going to ask them. 'What happened yesterday?' She asks. 'You mean when we were in the hallway?' he asks and she nods as answer. 'Well one moment I was just walking with you and the other moment everything went blurry and then I was in pain and it didn't stop and I felt really nauseous' he pauses for a moment 'but luckily you were there' he says smiling as he runs a hand through her long blonde hair. 'Are you still in pain?' she asks concerned she doesn't want that something happens with him, she likes him. She wishes he was her big brother. 'No, Kurt gave me painkillers and then he drugged me' Blaine says grinning. 'Drugged you?' 'Yeah so I could sleep' he explains smiling. 'Oh' she says. 'Well I think that Kurt likes me better' she says giggling. 'Why so?' 'Because he gave me a lolly and you pills, obvious right?' She says and grins. 'Well then, I think I know my place' Blaine says playing along. 'Indeed you do' she says while giggling. 'You think that's funny?' She smiles 'I do' 'I let you in my bed and then you start to laugh about me huhm?' She tries to hide the smile that's playing on her lips. He starts to tickle her 'do you still think it's funny?' 'N-no I d-don't' 'I can't hear you' 'I don't' she yells. 'You don't?' He states. 'No' she whispers. 'Well then it's okay' he says smiling as he stops with the tickling. 'You should totally take children when you're older' she says smiling. Blaine sighs softly. 'Yeah' he says his voice is suddenly soft. 'And you should marry, that's so romantic' she says dreamily. 'Do you want to marry?' He asks her. 'Yes, in a very pretty dress and with heels' 'I bet you'll look beautiful' she blushes as he says that. 'Close your eyes' he whispers and she does. 'Imagine you're wearing the prettiest dress you've ever seen, you're waiting to walk down the aisle, you're nervous but that's okay because today it finally is your big day, you're getting married. The music starts to play and you walk down the aisle followed by bridesmaids that throw flowers all around you. You smile as you see him, the guy of your dreams after all the speeches and vows he slides the ring on your finger you smile brightly as you hear the words "you may kiss the bride" and then that's what you guys do, you kiss and kiss. You'll never forget that day' she opens her eyes. 'Liked that?' 'Yes' she says while nodding. 'You're a good storyteller' 'Thank you' Blaine says smiling. 'So how does it feel to be married?' Kurt asks as he walks into the room. 'Jeez Kurt you scared me' Blaine says after he sat straight up in the pillows. 'So how are we feeling today?' 'We?' Lucy asks. 'Mmh yeah you and Blaine' 'we're okay' she answers. 'Are we?' Kurt raises an eyebrow as he looks at Blaine. Blaine just nods which makes Kurt looking suspiciously at him. 'We'll talk later' Kurt mouths at Blaine as he quickly looks at Lucy. 'So what are we going to do today?' Lucy asks Kurt. 'We can go outside if you'd like that' 'Can Blaine come?' she asks. 'Sure, I don't see a reason why not' he says. She smiles 'good' 'We've to wait though' 'Why wait?' She asks. Kurt is quiet for a moment. 'Until after Blaine's chemo' 'You two can go without me' Blaine suggests. Lucy gives him a look 'no, you're coming along. It will be fun right Kurt?' Kurt smiles at Lucy and then at Blaine 'yes' He gives in to Lucy's aroableness 'Well okay' 'well then that's settled, I'll pick you up at 4' Lucy giggles. 'What?' Kurt asks. 'It sounds like you're asking us for a date' Blaine smiles as he thought the exact same. 'Maybe I am' Kurt says and winks before leaving.

* * *

'So are we ready?' 'Yes' Blaine and Lucy say in unison. 'Good' Lucy and Blaine are both wearing their coats since it's cold outside because well it is winter after all. 'Kurt?' Lucy asks when they're outside. 'Yes?' 'When will there be snow?' Kurt frowns as he thinks about it 'I have no idea' 'I hope soon' she says smiling. 'Snow is awesome' she says smiling 'winter is awesome, you can have snow ball fights and ice skate and it's Christmas time and there are lights everywhere and presents' she smiles brightly. 'That's true' Kurt says smiling as he already thinks about all the presents he has to buy for all of the kids. He knows what he is going to buy Lucy though, she is the easiest.

* * *

'I'm tired of walking Kurt' Lucy whines after they made a small walk through the park. 'Can you carry me' Blaine grins as Kurt rolls his eyes. 'Kuuuurt' she says but when there's no answer she repeats it over and over again until he lifts her off the ground. She smiles contently when Kurt holds her against his chest. 'Is she asleep?' Blaine ask after a few minutes. Kurt looks at Lucy 'I guess so' he says softly. Blaine smiles but it fades away when Kurt starts to talk. 'So how are you really feeling? I want the truth Blaine' 'The truth is that I'm perfectly fine' Blaine lies. 'I don't think that's the truth' Kurt says, his voice serious as he looks Blaine in the eye. 'Well okay, I've had better felt yes' he admits. 'So should we do something about it?' Kurt asks. 'No it's not that bad' Blaine says quickly. 'So you don't want to sleep for a while and when you wake up you won't have pain anymore? That doesn't sound alluring for you?' _ It does_ 'maybe' 'So you want me to give you painkillers don't you? You just didn't dare to ask, or wait that's not it you don't want to make "trouble" you don't want people to think you're sick' Kurt stops walking abruptly so he's in front of Blaine. 'Listen to me' Kurt wants to lay a hand on Blaine's shoulder but he's carrying Lucy so that's kind of hard and so the gesture loses his meaning. 'You are sick Blaine and you have to accept that, people do accept that and now you have to accept it yourself. Don't you think that I've never noticed how your parents haven't visited you and how until recently there hasn't been anyone to visit you, I do notice but I just thought you needed some time and that it would turn out to be okay eventually but it isn't and that's why you have to listen to me, it's okay to be the "victim" for once you don't always have to be the strong one.' Kurt saw the tears start to well in Blaine's eyes and he knows he got it at the right end. He wants to hug Blaine, hold him slowly rock him back an forth and tell him that it all will be alright but then there's the problem of Lucy and of course the bigger problem of "doctor and patient" 'but I do need to be the strong one because if I don't no one does when I tell people how I really feel it will only make them scared and concerned so it's better if I just act like everything is okay' Blaine looks into Kurt's eyes they're a deeper shade of blue now, they look more like the sea instead of the sky. A wild sea, a sea of emotions. 'I'm just really scared Kurt' he chokes out and then literally throws his body against Kurt's, Lucy trapped in between. Lucy opens her eyes and smiles 'group hug' Blaine smiles a little his eyes still full of tears as he feels Lucy's arms wrap around him. 'I love you guys' she says giggling which makes both Blaine and Kurt smile brightly. 'So I don't think you're tired anymore' 'I am' she says as she clutches on Kurt's coat. He grins and then puts her down 'too bad' She pouts and then looks at Blaine 'Blainey?' Blaine murmurs something under his breath that looks a lot like "Thanks Rachel" and then says 'don't call me that' 'but it's a cute nickname' 'no it's not and stop laughing you' Blaine says to Kurt who clearly is enjoining the situation. 'Okay Blainey' Kurt says teasingly. 'Stop it' Blaine snaps. Kurt raises his hands in defence but still grins. 'please' Blaine looks at Lucy and then realises what she was asking so he picks her up, how can you ignore those puppy eyes? 'Can I sit on your neck?' 'Lucy I don't know if that's such a good idea, Blaine still-' 'sure' Blaine interrupts Kurt and puts her on his neck. 'Look how tall I am' she says smiling of pleasure. 'Shouldn't we head back?' 'Oh I get it you want to dump me huhm' Kurt says teasingly 'no no I didn't mean it like that' Blaine says quickly. 'I know, I was just teasing' Blaine smiled in relieve and in those moments you could still notice that Blaine was, well younger than Kurt and still sort of a kid, not really but a little.

* * *

'Here' Kurt says as he hands Blaine a glass of water and two pills. Blaine recognises one of them, which is a painkiller but the other one doesn't look familiar. 'What's this for?' 'Just take it' 'I'm supposed to take a pink pill which is a big as a golf ball and I don't even know what it does?' 'Well the size of a golf ball that's a bit undue but basically yes' Blaine raises an eyebrow 'god Blaine just take it' his voice turns softer 'really, trust me, take it after the painkiller' Blaine swallows the painkiller with a sip of water. 'Good, now take the pink one dry' 'dry? Are you out of your mind!' 'Really, trust me. And bite before you swallow' 'bite oh no that is gross' 'Just do it' 'I- okay' he says and takes the pill, dry. It's sugary and tastes like candy. 'And?' 'It's nice' Kurt smiles 'I know, it's candy' Kurt says. 'I figured you'd like that' 'you scared me I thought it was a pill jeez Kurt' but he only smiles. 'Well I should get going, there are more patients. See you soon' he gives Blaine one last smile and then leaves the room but before he closed the door behind him it opens just further revealing Rachel. 'Rach!' Blaine says as he really is happy to see her. 'Blainey' she says in response and this time he lets her he just missed her and wants to hug her flat like now. And as if his prayers were heard she hugs him tightly squeezing the air out of his lungs. 'What are you doing here?' 'I figured that since it is visiting hour it is legal to come and I got something to give to you' 'That being?' She releases him and hands him three cards covered in little drawings with big letters on it reading "grease". Mrs. Smith wanted me to give you those, she wants to have you there and she said that a few extra cards were okay if you'd like to take friends from here with you' Blaine swallows quickly as he feels a lump forming in his throat. 'I don't know if-' 'can I maybe say something?' Lucy asks 'When did you wake up?' Blaine asks surprised as he didn't even notice her walking over to them. 'I heard a familiar voice' she says smiling at Rachel who smiles back at her. 'I think you should go, also I'd like a trip' 'who says I'm taking you?' 'Hhm let me think' she says giggling. 'So are we going?' 'I don't know I mean I can risk it for myself but what if something happens to you?' She frowns but then smiles mischievously. 'What if we ask Kurt? You got three cards right?' Rachel nods fiercely and winks at Lucy, luckily for Rachel she is out of Blaine's eyeshot 'I do' Rachel says smiling, liking where this is going. 'well then, problem solved' Blaine shakes his head disapprovingly but in reality he can laugh about it, she is a little cheeky but thy makes it funny and she means well. 'I can't wait, when is it?' Blaine looks at the card 'this Saturday' 'this Saturday? That's in two days, that's great!' Lucy says enthusiastically. Rachel smiles brightly 'so you're coming?' He nods and before he can say anything else Rachel pulls him in a hug. 'It really means a lot to me that you're coming' she whispers in his ear 'I know how hard it must be so thank you really, thank you' 'Rach i-' 'shh don't ruin the moment' she smiles and pulls away from him. 'Lucy would you like to come a little earlier so you can take a look backstage?' Her eyes twinkle and she smiles brightly 'yes I would definitely like that' 'well then that's settled. I'll see you guys Saturday at uhm I think seven is okay because it's starts at half past eight so time enough to look around right?' 'Thank you so much!' Lucy says and hugs Rachel. 'I think you're the perfect sandy' Rachel bites her lip and smiles. God what is she cute no wonder that Blaine likes her and she's likes him, not that that is a wonder because literally every kid likes Blaine. 'Well guys I should get going I still have a lot of homework to do' 'homework? Do you believe it yourself?' 'well yes, it's this Saturday okay I have to be sure that I know my lines and especially if such important people come to watch' she says grinning. ' Blaine smiles 'good excuse' She smiles 'see you guys Saturday, and don't forget to ask someone for the third ticket' she says and winks at Lucy. 'So' Lucy says the minute Rachel is gone. 'Come with me' she says while pulling at his arm. 'Where are we going?' 'Ask someone for the third ticket' 'who?' 'Don't be silly, Kurt of course' she says while taking Blaine to Kurt's office. 'I hope he's here' she says as she knocks on the door. There's silence for a moment before there's Kurt's voice 'yes?' She opens the door 'are you free this Saturday night?' 'Lucy, Blaine?' Kurt says surprised. 'Take a seat' he says gesturing to the two chairs in front of his desk. He frowns as he tries to think of a reason why they could be here but he can't think of any. 'You didn't answer my question' He blinks quickly 'sorry what was your question Lucy?' 'Are you free this Saturday night?' 'Why are you laughing?' She says indignant. 'It sounds like you're asking me for a date' 'I am!' She says giggling. 'Why so?' 'Rachel, Blaine's BEST friend' she pauses to giggle 'was here and she brought him tickets for grease and she asked if he wanted to come which he wants of course and I can come too but he didn't know if it was such a good idea and if you were okay with it so I figured that if you come along it must be okay right? Nothing bad can happen then. So that's why I asked if you're free Saturday night because we want you to come along and it's this Saturday. So are you coming?' 'Oh wow I uhm I don't know if that's such a good idea Lucy' 'but...' 'I'd have to ask free then because I have to work and I'd have to consult with my team if it's okay for you guys to go' 'no Kurt please don't do this' she says as she almost starts to cry. 'Rachel promised me I could go backstage' _and there come the tears shit..._ 'Please don't cry Lucy' she sniffs 'we'll find a solution okay' 'b-but I r-r-re-really want to g-go' 'I know sweetie I know, come here' _what am I supposed to do?..._ She rises from her chair and walks to Kurt who pulls her on his lap wiping her tears away with his thumb. Kurt sighs 'I'll come' 'r-really?' 'Really, pinkie promise' she smiles a little and links her finger with Kurt's. Blaine hadn't said anything since he knew where they were going but he had to answer the question Kurt asked him. 'Where it is?' Blaine repeats hoping he heard right. 'It's at my school in the auditorium' Kurt looks at Blaine 'oh right my school is NYU. Kurt raises an eyebrow 'wow' he says as he thinks of his own college years how bad he had wanted to go to NYADA but when that didn't work out he had chosen to become a doctor. _god who chooses that?!_ He still regrets that he didn't listen to his dad and waited to sign up again in the fall but no he couldn't wait that long and obviously when it doesn't work out it's not made for you.

* * *

'Tears always work' Lucy says as soon as they leave Kurt's office. 'You faked that?' 'That's what they call acting, I thought that you of all people would know' 'you sneaky bastard' she giggles and beams on her tiptoes while they walk back to their room. Just when they walk back into their room Blaine hears his phone buzz. It's a text from Rachel. **"We have a dress code which indeed is white but I'd still like to see you wear something else than your hospital gown ;) x Rachel."** Blaine smiles as he reads the text. 'What is it?' 'Rachel, something about a dress code. Do you have something white?' 'I have a white dress is that okay?' 'Perfect' he says smiling and quickly sends a text back to Rachel. **"all settled see you Saturday x Blaine" ** **"I'm proud of you Blainey, I miss you already can't wait until Saturday. Xx Rachel"** **"I'm proud if you too and I sort of miss you too, a little :p xx"** He yawns and looks at the time. Half past eight. He sighs softly. He always went to bed late without being tired or grumpy in the morning and now he can't even stag awake until nine o'clock. 'Lucy?' 'Yes?' 'I'm going to bed, sorry' 'Why sorry? I don't mind' He smiles a little 'thanks'. He curls up under the duvet and shivers from the wind that comes into the room through the window. 'I'm cold is it okay if I close the window?' She asks a she notices him shiver. She isn't cold but she knows that if she asks if she should close it for him he'll say no and this way he'll say yes. 'Sure' see I knew it she thinks to herself. She stands on her tiptoes so he can close the window. 'Night Blaine' 'goodnight Lucy' 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: here's the second update of the day :) I am doing such a good job :p hihi.

**Chapter 16.**

Blaine rubs his eyes before opening them. He blinks against the sun light that shines in the room, stretches himself out and runs a hand through his hair. He feels something soft fall on his shoulder and when he looks at it he sees it is hair. _No no this can't be happening I must be dreaming._ he pinches himself _ouch _he waits a moment and then carefully runs his hand through his hair again and when he looks at his hand it's covered in hair. _fuck_ Blaine sits up and looks at the pillow. He doesn't like what he sees, no he doesn't like it at all. He wants to scream or cry but all he does is just sit there. He doesn't want this to happen not now. He let himself fall back in the pillows turns on his stomach and buries his face in his pillow. He hears someone scream but then he realises it's him and he stops immediately. No one can know. He turns on his side but when he feels that's hurting too much he rolls over to his back. It's hot in the room, too hot. _Why did I ask Lucy to close the window_? He kicks the duvet down until there's a soft thud which lets Blaine know it has fallen on the ground. He curses under his breath but doesn't make moves to stand up and put it back on the bed. He just lays there. He looks at the ceiling and then at Lucy, she's asleep. He doesn't even want to know what time it is so he refuses to look at the alarm clock on his nightstand. 'I want to go home' he whispers to himself. He curls up in a little ball and lays still repeating that sentence over and over again.

* * *

Kurt sighs when he looks at the alarm clock. He had to work overtime which means he had to sleep on the camp bed in his office. He almost never did that but it had been so busy yesterday and it was a little useless to go back home sleep for three hours and come back so he decided to stay. He fell asleep with his clothes on and they're ruffled now, other people wouldn't have minded because he has to wear a lab coat over it anyway, but Kurt did mind. He stands up and tries to smooth his clothes. He opens the door of his office and then closes it behind him. He walks through the hallway and stops in front of a door which he opens with a four numbered code. He steps into a room and turns on the lights. He's in the staff bathroom. He looks in the mirror and isn't all too happy with which he's greeted by. He considers to take a quick shower but then abandons the idea, he fixes his hair and takes one of the toothbrushes that lay there. He tears off the plastic and takes it out. He brushes his teeth rinses his mouth and then throws the toothbrush away. He looks at his watch, ten minutes before he has to start his round. If he hurries he can bring a quick visit to Lucy and Blaine. Kurt hopes they're still asleep because that means he can just stare at Blaine. He really does look peaceful when he sleeps. Kurt wonders if he looks like that too when he's asleep, probably not. so when he opens the door to their room he is a little blindsided by the sight. He walks to Blaine's bed, on tiptoes scared to wake Lucy who definitely is still asleep. 'Blaine why are you awake?' Blaine lies with his face to the wall so he's back is facing the door, and Kurt. 'Blaine?' Kurt tries but there's still no answer. Kurt moves his hand but then stops when it hovers above Blaine's shoulder. He quickly pulls his hand back and tries again with his voice. 'Blaine?' There's still no answer and this time Kurt really touches Blaine's shoulder, softly but as reaction to it Blaine turns around so he faces Kurt. It looks like he has been crying, his eyes are red rimmed and his respiration is quick. 'Blaine have you been crying?' Kurt whispers. Blaine nods but the gesture is so small that Kurt almost missed it. 'What's wrong?' Kurt asks him but he doesn't answer. Kurt sits on the edge of the bed and carefully wraps and arm around Blaine's shoulder. 'Are you okay Blaine? Are you in pain?' He shakes his head. 'Not in pain? So that's good, are you nauseous?' He shakes his head again. 'Tired?' Again a negative answer. 'Then what is it? You can tell me' Blaine looks at him with big scared eyes. Kurt start to rub his back which he hopes is a soothing gesture. Blaine opens his mouth and it looks like he finally is going to say something but then he doesn't and closes his mouth again. Kurt's hand slowly goes up to Blaine's hairline but then he pulls away. He looks scared and Kurt wants nothing more than to help him but he can't if Blaine isn't telling him anything. 'Do you want to talk with someone else? Lauren or Julliet or maybe your parents?' Blaine furiously shakes his head. 'Ssh it's okay it's okay' Kurt whispers. 'Do you want me to leave?' Blaine looks at Kurt and then clings to him. _I take that as a no._

'don't go' he says almost inaudible and those are the first words Kurt heard him say today.

'I'm not going anywhere okay, I'm staying with you' Kurt says on a comforting tone.

Blaine looks at him 'I- my hair is falling out' he says it so soft and so quick that Kurt didn't hear it.

'Blaine can you repeat that I didn't hear you'

Blaine gives Kurt a look that says please-don't-make-me-repeat-that but Kurt smiles reassuringly and then Blaine repeats, slower this time. And then Kurt understands what got him in this state. Kurt knows how hard this is, not because he has experienced it but because he has seen it so many times. Mostly the girls they always cry and Kurt hates it. Those are the moments that Kurt intensely hates his job but then he thinks of the good moments the moments when he can tell them that they're clean that they survived that everything is okay. But this moment sucks and there's nothing he can do about it. Kurt looks at Blaine and sees the tears well in his eyes. Kurt whispers soothing words in Blaine's ear and when he says that everything will be alright Blaine starts sobbing. Heavy sobs but he tries to keep them in so they sound soft. 'I don't want to wake Lucy' he whispers.

Kurt is proud of Blaine because even in this situation when he feels like crap he thinks of others, thinks of not waking Lucy. Kurt smiles at Blaine and he smiles back but it's not a real smile, it's a smile that doesn't reach his eyes doesn't make them twinkle. Kurt looks at Blaine's hair and when Blaine notices he runs a hand through it. He doesn't even look at his hand after doing that because he knows what he will see and he doesn't want to see it, not again. Kurt sees though, he isn't shocked, he has seen it multiple times. After a long moment of silence Blaine finally looks Kurt in the eye. 'Do you want me to shave it off?' Kurt asks softly not wanting to let Blaine cry because of his comment. 'We don't have to but I think that's better than seeing it fall out slowly right?'

'All at once is better' Blaine whispers. He curls up against Kurt and he can see that Blaine is fighting against his tears.

'It will all be alright I promise' Kurt tries to comfort him.

* * *

'Are you ready?' Kurt had taken Blaine to another room so they wouldn't wake Lucy.

'I think so' he whispers. 'Can I can I look one last time?'

'Of course' Kurt says and hands Blaine the mirror. Blaine looks at himself at his dark curly hair that isn't gelled down for once. That' a lie actually he hadn't gelled it since he was in the hospital. Kurt sees that Blaine looks away from the mirror 'ready?'

'Yes' he says self assured even though he doesn't feels like that at all.

'Here we go' Kurt says as he turns on the clippers Blaine bites his lip to keep himself from crying as he sees the strands of hair fall down. 'Blaine' Kurt says after he turned off the clippers. He walks around the chair Blaine is sitting in and kneels so he's on eye level with Blaine. 'You don't have to keep yourself from crying, it's okay to cry. You can't always be strong and that's okay' Kurt sees a tear stream down his face followed by another one and another one and it goes on and on.

Blaine looks at Kurt with teary eyes. 'Y-you can go o-on' it breaks Kurt's heart to see this and to do it makes it break into a thousand pieces. But he knows he has to do it and now he has tot be the strong one, for Blaine.

This is the second time Kurt turns off the clippers but after this time he won't turn it on again. 'All done' he says in a soft voice. 'Do you want to see?' He asks softly, he doesn't want to push Blaine. He nods which Kurt takes as a yes and hands him the mirror. Blaine takes a quick look and then puts it away.

* * *

'Blaine where were you? I woke up and you weren't there and-' she swallows the rest of her words as she sees Blaine's hair. Or better as he doesn't see it. It takes a moment for her to realise but then she rattles on because she thinks it's better if she just acts normal but he interrupts her.

'Lucy I have to tell you something' she nods as a sign for him to continue. 'I'm sorry Lucy but we're not going to grease at least I'm not going, not like this.'

She looks sad but isn't going to give up this easily. 'No one will notice, it's dark in there and the people who do notice know, they know. So it doesn't matter and if they do notice then let them.'

'I'm sorry I can't, I'm going to text Rachel, I am really sorry Lucy' she looks desperate at Kurt. But he jut looks sad and defeated not knowing what to do but that can't be Kurt always knows what to do he always has a solution for everything.

'Please' she whispers a tear falling down.

'I'm sorry'

'I'm not going without you'

'I'm sorry but if you're not going without me then you're not going at all. I'm sorry, I know it's really selfish because I know how bad you wanted to go but I can't do this. I am really sorry and I hope you can forgive me' and with those words he just leaves the room. He has to get away, away from them. He decides to text Rachel so at least that's done.

**"I'm sorry Rach but we're not coming. Break a leg. Blaine."**

In less than a minute he gets a reply.

**"why? What's wrong?"**

** "Kurt doesn't want us to go, I'm sorry"**

It's easier to say that than tell the real reason and explain everything.

**"I'm coming to the hospital now! I'm going to tell Kurt that he has to let you guys go"**

Shit that can't happen she can't come think think Blaine.

**"no Rach don't work yourself up about it there will be other shows and I'll be there then."**

**"Blaine please, at least let me try it"**

**"Rach please don't" **

**"okay."**

'Blaine?' He ignores both Lucy and Kurt when he comes back in the room. 'Blaine please listen to me, what if you wear a beanie or a cap? Or what if I shave my hair too?'

'Yeah and me too' Kurt adds but hopes with whole his being that that isn't necessary. He would do it though, for Blaine.

'If you two do that I'm never speaking to you guys again.'

'I have to go now but Blaine please think about it' Kurt tries and then leaves. Blaine lays down on his bed. He sets his jaw and squeezes his eyes shut. He is quiet, Lucy is quiet but he still hears a voice. _Rachel. I should have known_. He opens his eyes and sees her standing in the doorframe.

'Blaine? Why didn't you just tell me?'

'Tell what? Tell that I'm not coming because I'm scared? Because I'm scared that people will see me like this, scared they will laugh or just look at me , scared if the looks. Should I have told you that?! Should I have told you that I am a coward!' He yells and then breaks down into tears. Rachel rushes to him and hugs him tightly.

'Ssh it's okay, you're not a coward. You're brave Blaine so brave.'

'I'm not Rachel I'm not, I can't even go out in public because I'm scared people will look at me.'

'But what are you so scared off? Why would you care about those people? You don't know them and they don't know you what matters is the people who do know you and they don't mind I'm sure about that. So just let them think and let them look and go have a nice evening tomorrow' she smiles 'and don't forget to wear white, I expect you guys at seven at the entrance but the artist entrance okay?'

Blaine shakes his head 'thanks Rach but-'

'I'm not taking no for an answer Blaine Devon Anderson' he thinks about it and what is really the worst that can happen? People see but so what? I don't know them they don't know me, Rachel is right.

'We're coming' he says determined and now Lucy finally dares to speak.

'Are we really going?'

'Yes'

she smiles so bright that it looks like her smile is going to split her face in half but it isn't cause when she finally stops smiling she looks happier than ever before. 'I'm gonna go tell Kurt' she says and skips off to the hallway.

'Promise me that I'll see you tomorrow, then I'll promise you in return that you'll see the famous Rachel Berry' she says grinning.

'Deal'

she smiles 'it will do you good, I promise. Everyone missed you. Every time I tell I've seen you they ask how you are and when they'll see you again and when I told them that you're coming to the show everyone was so happy and determined to make it the best show ever.' He wants to wipe away a single tears that drops down his cheek but she did before he could.

'it really means a lot'

she smiles and hugs him one last time. 'I'll see you tomorrow Blainey' and for this time he doesn't mind and just lets her call him that but the next time she'll get it, but for now it's okay, let her have her fun for once.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: so here's finally a new chapter. I am sorry it's taking me so long to write but yeah… so enjoy! Xx** **Chapter 17.** 'I'm so excited' Lucy says smiling as she plays with the lacy of her dress. Kurt parks the car on the parking lot and when they get out they all follow Blaine to a tiny door on the left side of the building. He opens the door by typing in a code of four numbers. He walks inside and opens the first door on the left which leads to the changing rooms. And then they're greeted by a lot of people. 'Blaine!' 'Audrey' he says smiling as the girl hugs him. 'Make some space' 'Wes' Blaine says still smiling as he recognises the voice. After a few more greetings including a hug of Rachel everyone is quiet. 'So this is Lucy' Blaine says as he softly pushes her forward to a group of girls who immediately start "awing" 'And this is Kurt' a few people start to whistle but Blaine quiets them. And then there's a new voice. 'Hey you guys my favourite student is back' 'It's not fair to favour people Mrs. Smith' Blaine says and she smiles when she sees him. 'Oh Blainey how I missed you' _oh great now she is starting too... Thanks Rachel._ So we still have an hour and since everyone already is in their costumes we can d o something nice. Oh and you're wearing white, good' she says and winks at Rachel. She turns to Lucy. 'So Lucy I heard you'd like to take a look backstage am I right?' 'Yes miss' Lucy says shyly. 'Please call me Sam I prefer that above Mrs. Smith and far above Samantha' she says and makes a face as if she tasted something awful which makes Lucy giggle. 'Okay Sam' 'Audrey, Amy can you take Lucy to show her everything? And don't forget about the stage' Lucy eyes light up at that words and Sam smiles. 'Is that okay with you Lucy?' 'More than okay' she says smiling brightly. 'Guys where is Alex?' Sam suddenly asks. 'I haven't seen him yet, maybe he's just late' one of the girls answers. Sam frowns 'strange. So Blaine, Kurt would you like to see the decor?' 'You used my sketches?' Blaine says as he looks at the decor in awe. 'Yeah we all agreed on it that this way you are still a little with us' Kurt looks at the decor 'I didn't even know you could draw' 'there are more thing people don't know about our Blainey' Sam says to Kurt. 'also I think I missed your introduction Kurt' 'I didn't introduce my-' Sam interrupts him while smiling. 'tell me something about yourself' 'well my name is-' 'Mrs. Smith I'm sorry for interrupting you guys but Alex still didn't show up and it's opening night and we start in less than an hour. It was the same girl as be fore, Kurt noticed and she was really panicking because of a certain somehow most likely called Alex who wasn't there. 'What role is he playing?' Blaine asks. 'Teen angel, I know that isn't an all too big role but it is a role with a song so he needs to come. She turns back to the girl. 'Have you tried to call him?' 'yes six times already but he isn't picking up we're only getting his voicemail' 'shit, who's the understudy?' 'We don't have an understudy for that role Mrs. Smith' 'For god's sake call me Sam. Okay uhm gather everyone in the hall and then we'll try to find a solution' she nods and runs away. 'oh I don't think I forgot abo ut that introduction Kurt' she says smirking and then skips off to the hallway. Ten minutes later everyone is gathered and yelling and panicking in the hallway because Alex is not answering his cell phone. 'Okay who of you guys can take over Alex' role?' There's silence. 'Serious guys?' 'I can do it if I change really quickly' Wes says. 'Yeah really quick as in ten seconds Wes, that's not possible. Someone else? Please guys it's a tiny role you can learn the lyrics in five minutes. 'David?' 'But the song' 'oh right sorry I forgot' she looks desperate and then her gaze rests on Blaine. 'Blaine?' He feels that everyone is staring at him, he can't disappoint them they've rehearsed so long for this and now because Alex isn't coming the whole show would be cancelled or go wrong and it's the opening night. 'Okay I'll do it' he says but the second he said it he regrets it but no one notices since they all erupted in cheers. 'What should I wear?' Sam looks at Rachel who smiles and Blaine furrows an eyebrow at that interaction. 'What you're wearing is okay' Sam says and Blaine looks suspiciously at her. 'Okay guys let's keep going, twenty minutes. Blaine come with me I'll get you someone to help you with your lyrics' and then her gaze rests on Kurt who is looking at Blaine. 'Kurt can you help Blaine?' Kurt's a little taken aback ay the question but he answers positive 'sure' She smiles 'good. For as far as I know Alex' stuff is in changing room number six' 'okay' is all Blaine says and then he drags Kurt along to room number six. Blaine picks up a paper on the front are some scrabbles, probably written by Alex. And on the back are the lyrics to the song. Blaine scans the lines and repeats them in his head. He hands the paper to kurt. 'Okay I think I know the lyrics, try me' Kurt's surprised by this but then he realises that Grease is Blaine's favourite musical so it isn't that weird that he knows the lyrics. Kurt smiles and nods for Blaine to start but just then there's a knock on the door. 'Blaine Mrs. Smith wants you to come, she wants to practise the song with back up' 'but I-' Blaine is interrupted by the girl as she almost begs for him to come. He quickly looks at Kurt who still holds the paper. The girl shrugs and gives him an apologetic look before leaving again. 'God Kurt I'm sorry it's all so hectic I didn't plan on this I just thought we would go backstage and that I'd show you and Lucy the stage and costumes and that we would go to our places after' 'it's okay don't be sorry, I like it and I'm sure Lucy is already happy that she's here.' Blaine sighs softly and then looks at Kurt while gesturing to follow him. 'Ah there you are' Sam says as they appear in the hallway 'come with me' she says as she drags both of them along to the stage. 'Okay' she says and starts the music. As the intro passed she looks expectantly at Blaine who gets the hint and start singing while still holding the paper with the lyrics even though he actually knows them by heart because well grease is his favourite musical. After they practised the song a few times Sam is happy with the result and stops them. 'Great, you were great Blaine, god I'm so glad you're playing' she says smiling. She looks at her watch 'okay guys off the stage the doors open in ten minutes, hurry' she says and everyone quickly goes back backstage. 'Rach finally' Blaine says as he passes her in the hallway. 'Hi how are you? Great you're playing along, I'm proud of you, break a leg, I have to go bye Blaine see you soon at stage or no not at stage we don't have a scene together' He softly lays a hand on her shoulder 'Rach stop, you're rambling' 'god I'm sorry, I'm just nervous' he smiles 'that's okay' he hugs her 'now go get ready' she nods quickly and leaves 'break a leg!' he yells after her. 'you too' she yells back. 'Blaine I think we should go find Lucy so we could go take a seat' 'right' Blaine says and turns around on his heels. 'Audrey, perfect timing' he says as she Amy and Lucy just round the corner. 'Kurt, Blaine!' Lucy yells smiling. 'I've been at the stage and I sang a song and played on the piano and I got a costume on and a wig and I talked with some people and with Rachel and Amy and Audrey are really nice.' She pauses to take a breath 'and I heard that you are playing a part!' she says excitedly. 'I am' he says smiling. 'It's actually not really playing since there are no lines but still' 'So Lucy are you coming with me so we can go take a seat?' Kurt asks her and holds out his hand for her. 'Bye sweetheart' Audrey says smiling as she waves at Lucy. 'Bye Audrey, Amy. Break a leg!' Kurt says smiling 'yes!' Lucy ads smiling. The two of them leave and Kurt Lucy and Blaine are left alone. 'You guys should go now, well at least if you want a good seat' Blaine say smiling. 'Of course we want a good seat, we want to see you sing' she says smiling brightly. 'Well then go' he says and smiles at both of them. 'Bye Blainey, break a leg' she says and raises her thumb while giggling. As Kurt and Lucy leave Blaine beh ind to go to their places Kurt is drowned in his own thoughts. This is definitely not going how they planned it, not that he minds because now he gets to hear Blaine sing, again and no he doesn't mind that at all. Amy and Audrey are both playing pink ladies, Amy is Rizzo and Audrey is Frenchy. The one who gets the pink hair.' Lucy explains to Kurt even though he kno ws but he isn't going to ruin it for her. As Kurt looks around him he sees that there already are a lot people so they have to hurry for a good seat. 'Are you excited?' 'Yes, and curious. I think they're really good though. And Rachel is playing Sandy so that's nice too' Lucy says smiling. After another ten minutes the lights di e down slowly and the lights above the stage go on. They start playing the opening scene at the beach. 'Look there's Rachel' Lucy says a little too loud and points at the stage. 'Ssh Lucy be quiet' Kurt says as he got some irritated looks. 'Sorry' she whispers. Lucy literally knows the lyrics to all of the songs yes Kurt figured that out since she was singing along to every song. Not that he minded, he thought it was cute. But with every scene Danny and Sandy did together or just Danny Kurt imagined how it would have been if that was Blaine, it must have been a thousand times better then. The lights on the stage extinguished while all the other lights in the contracted 'I think it's time for the intermission' Kurt says to Lucy and she nods. He takes her hand in his and takes her to the hallway. 'Wow there so many people here.' Kurt smiles 'yes indeed. Do you want something to drink?' She shakes her head 'no. How long till Blaine comes on stage?' 'Uhm I don't know but I think not all too long' an then Lucy suddenly squeals. She turns around and sees it was Blaine who tickled her from behind. 'Blaine Ra chel' she says as she sees Rachel standing behind Blaine. 'Ssh be quiet. No one can know we're here or Sam will kill us' Rachel says dramatically. Lucy giggles at that. 'Rachel you were really great and you looked so beautiful in all those dresses.' Rachel smiles brightly as that just made her heart melt Lucy is the cutest little girl ever. 'Well I must say that you look very pretty yourself too, that dress is re ally nice.' 'Yeah about that, I see no one else wearing white' she says as she looks around. 'Yeah Rachel, why's that?' Blaine asks sarcastically. She starts to blush 'oh uhm I think they forgot' 'do you know what I think? I think you and Sam planned on this, probably Wes as well am I right? You planned that Alex wouldn't show up and that I accidentally was wearing white so I just could play along. Am I right or not?' At this point he started to yell and Rachel cringed she hadn't expect him to be mad and Blaine mad is sort of scary, she has never seen him this mad before. 'Stop staring!' he yelled to people who were passing them and giving them looks. 'Blaine please calm down' 'no I am not calming down Rachel! I am going to find Sam and tell her that I won't play the part' he yells at her. 'Blaine?' It's a soft tiny voice, Lucy 'no!' he yells at her and immediately regrets it a thousand times as he sees the look on her face. He wants to say he's sorry but he can't he's too mad at Sam and Rachel. He told them he didn't want to play not even a tiny role. They had to accept that but they didn't, they didn't respect his choice. 'I had never in my whole life thought YOU would do this Rachel' he said not yelling anymore he sounded sad, defeated, disappointed. He turned around and walked away from them. 'Kurt why is Blaine mad at me?' Lucy asks. Her lip is trembling and she's on the verge of tears. Kurt and Rachel looked at each other mentally discussing who should go after Blaine. 'I'll go' Kurt finally says 'Lucy stay with Rachel okay, I'll be back soon' he says and then ran off to go after Blaine. He opens the first door on the left and he sees Blaine immediately. He's sitting on the ground head buried in his hand back leaning against the wall, crying. 'Blaine?' 'Go away Kurt' he says without looking up. Kurt is surprised Blaine recognised his voice that quick but smiles at the thought but when he thinks back of the situation that smile fades away. 'Blaine' Kurt says again but this time he sits next to him on the ground. 'P-please leave me a-alone' 'I'm sure you don't want that' Blaine finally looks up and when he sees Kurt's beautiful blue eyes he starts crying even more. 'Kurt I don't know what to do' he whispers through his tears. 'Ssh don't cry okay, we'll find a solution' 'Blaine I'm so sorry' Rachel appeared in the doorframe. 'Rachel go away' he tries to sound mad but it isn't really working out since he's still crying a little so he just ignores her for now and starts to cry again, his bre aths become short and quick and he bites his lip. He tries to focus on his breathing to stop the sobs but it isn't working and suddenly there's a huge pang in his side. And he has to do everything to keep himself from screaming in pain. Rachel rushes to him and she looks scared. Maybe he wasn't that good at keeping a straight face. 'Blaine Blaine please? Are you okay?' She asks and according to her voice she's panicking yes she definitely is. But then there's a calmer voice, Kurt's voice, that voice. 'Okay just answer with yes and no okay? Can you do that for me?' Kurt asks calmly and Blaine nods. 'Are you in pain?' 'Yes' he chokes out. 'Is your side hurting again?' He nods again. 'Okay just stay still breath in and out, yes good. Stay calm. Is it decreasing?' He nods. 'Okay good keep breathin g in and out yes you're doing great' 'Rachel you asshole this is all your fault' he says and smiles a little but it looked like Rachel could burst out into tears every moment. Blaine notices and it makes him smile even more. 'What's so funny?' Rachel asks softly. 'You, come here' he says and she does, she slowly moves closer to him until she's close enough for him to touch her. He grins as he pulls her in a one armed hug, the other arms resting on his side. 'Now tell me again why you came here' and she finally gets it now 'you bastard' she says but then her voice turns soft again. 'I'm sorry Blaine' and then the moment is ruined by a bang which is increases by the door hitting the wall. 'God Blaine Rachel there you are, we're ten minutes late already. Everyone is waiting' Blaine and Rachel share one look and then both start laughing 'guys it's not funny I- god Blaine what happened to you? Are you okay?' 'I'm perfectly fine' he says and stands up followed by Rachel and Kurt. 'Where's Lucy?' Kurt asks Rachel as it had been Kurt's intention for her to stay with Rachel. 'Audrey took her to her seat a few minutes ago' Rachel says to Kurt and he sighs relieved. 'Guys we don't really have time to talk about all and nothing now, we need to hurry' Sam says and drags Rachel and Blaine along with her 'enjoy the show Kurt'

* * *

'hey' Lucy says happily as Kurt sits down next to her.

'so what-'

'Kurt be quiet they're starting again' Lucy interrupts him. She squeals 'they're at the restaurant now' she smiles brightly 'that means it's almost time for Blaine to come on' Kurt smiles at Lucy's excitement and then suddenly there's music and there's a familiar face on stage.

_Your story sad to tell,_

_A teenage ne'er do well,_

_Most mixed up non-delinquent on the block!_

_Your future's so unclear now,_

_What's left of your career now?_

_Can't even get a trade in on your smile!_

_Beauty school dropout,_

_No graduation day for you._

_Beauty school dropout,_

_Missed your midterms and flunked shampoo!_

_Well at least you could have taken time, to wash and clean_

_your clothes up,_

_After spending all that dough to have the doctor fix your nose_

_up!_

Lucy is softly singing along while Kurt listens to the perfect mix of her and Blaine's voice and then he realises the song is over and it makes him kind of sad. 'Blaine was great right?' Lucy asks smiling.

'He was indeed' Kurt answers as he thinks back of the moment that Blaine entered the stage, he really looked happy.

* * *

'Blainey!' Lucy yelled as she saw him in the hallway talking to some people. And before Kurt can stop her she runs to Blaine.

Blaine turns around and smiles as he sees Lucy. He picks her up and holds her close to his chest. 'hey' Blaine says smiling to her and then grins as he sees Kurt.

'Hi' Kurt says a little breathlessly as he just ran after Lucy and his condition isn't what it has been once.

'so did you guys like the show?' Blaine asks.

Lucy starts to smile and with a lot of hand gestures she tells Blaine how amazing it was but Blaine's attention is somewhere else namely on Kurt who was talking to someone he probably knew and smiling and yes Kurt got Blaine's attention with his smile. 'Kurt who's that?' Lucy asks shamelessly while pointing at the guy Kurt was talking to.

Kurt turns back to Blaine and Lucy as he just for one little moment forgot they were there because for one moment it felt like old times, like nothing had happened. 'guys this is Gavin' Gavin this is Lucy, Blaine' Kurt says. Blaine looks at Gavin who smiles but it gives Blaine an uncomfortable feeling, Kurt noticed. Okay Blaine really wasn't that good at keeping straight faces.

'is there something wrong?' Kurt asks and his expression changes from happy to worried. Blaine shakes his head. 'are you sure?'

'yeah everything is fine' Blaine reassures him. He puts Lucy down on the ground as she got a little heavy which causes her to whine a little. She pulls at the sleeve of his shirt and Blaine bends down so he's on eye level with her. 'what is it?' he asks her.

'who's Gavin?' she whispers in Blaine's ear.

'honest?' she nods 'I have no idea' he says and then smiles. Kurt is talking with Gavin again and suddenly Blaine wants nothing else than to go back home, or well to the hospital.

So this time it's Lucy's turn to ask Blaine what's wrong and so she does. 'what is it?' she asks exactly imitating his voice while saying the same words.

He shakes his head 'nothing'

She raises an eyebrow 'hhm sure' she says and then finally let's go of his sleeve. 'Kurt' she says while smiling mischievously. Blaine fiercely shakes his head and mouths a clear 'no' at her but it's too late and Kurt turns around to face them. 'I really want to go back' she says and makes a tired face while yawning.

'of course' Kurt says understanding. Kurt smiles at Gavin 'duty calls' he says.

'it was great seeing you Kurt' 'Blaine Lucy' he ads. 'so I guess this is goodbye again' he asks hoping that Kurt will say no.

'yeah I guess so' Kurt says softly. 'bye Gavin'

* * *

Lucy lays on her back her hands folded behind her head. 'so Kurt, who's Gavin?' she asks promptly.

'oh Gavin yeah Gavin….. he's uhm' Kurt takes a seat in the chair near the window. Lucy looks expectantly at him. 'he's my ex-boyfriend'

'why ex? What happened?' Blaine listened with clenched jaws. He didn't want to hear this, hear Kurt's story about Gavin and how he still loved him. No Blaine didn't feel like hearing that so he excused himself to go to the bathroom no knowing that with that he missed the most important part of Kurt's story.

**A/N: in case you guys are interested in knowing I kind of imagined Mrs. Smith/Sam as Emma Swan and a little as Holly Holiday who I suppose you all know. For further information, Emma Swan is a character in the TV show once upon a time. **


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long to update but I was a little busy with preparing stuff for school, and just other things…. Anyway enjoy! Xx_

Chapter eighteen.

Weeks have passed Blaine's still at the hospital, Kurt is in love so is Blaine, Christmas is waiting around the corner just like Blaine's operation.

'Are you nervous?' _Nervous?!_ Blaine repeated in his head, more like super scared, anxious, sick of the idea. 'So what we're going to do is, you're just going to sleep so you won't remember or feel anything, then we'll so our thing' he pauses to smile 'and then you can slowly wake up again and then it's all done. Doesn't sound really bad right?' Blaine can't even remember how many times Kurt already told him this but he was still scared. He doesn't want this, he hasn't asked for this. 'Mrs. and Ms. Anderson, you can say goodbye now, we'll be back in five minutes' Kurt says and then leaves them alone.

'It will be okay kid' his father says as he softly pats him on his shoulder.

'Thanks dad' he says trying to smile.

His mom strokes his hair. 'Sleep well and we'll see you soon' she says and he only nods. He wants it to be over and preferably now. What if something goes wrong? What if something happens? There different scenarios of what can go wrong and it makes Blaine shiver. This is not their first operation, they've done this a million times before. He thinks to himself trying to relax but still there's this unpleasant feeling.

'Ready?' Kurt asks as he comes back in the room.

Where that five minutes?

Blaine starts to panic 'I don't want this I don't want this' he whispers again and again.

'Blaine sweetie' his mom says but he doesn't even hear her. For a minute he thought about standing up and just leaving, but he knows he can't do that. Hehas to do this even though he's scared. Soon he'll be asleep and then he won't even know what's happening. But what if they give a dosses that's too low? And then he'll still be able to hear everything. No no that won't happen it won't happen, it can't happen. 'Blaine? Blaine?' _I'm so scared I can't even answer properly fuck._

'Blaine are you okay?' Kurt's voice. _Kurt._

He takes a deep breath. Calm yourself down Anderson. He says to himself. 'I'm okay' he whispers. There's a relieved sigh but Blaine doesn't know from who.

'Then I'd ask you to leave' Kurt says to Arthur and Eileen.

Arthur nods and takes Eileen's hand. 'Come honey' he says and softly pulls at her hand. She gives in to the pressure and follows him out of the room.

Kurt looks at his watch and when the door opens he smiles. 'I'll go now, I'll see you soon' Kurt says.

'What where are you going?' No he can't handle this, everyone is leaving him.

'I need to change, and prepare everything'

'they didn't do that yet?' Blaine asks nervously and Kurt notices.

'Blaine relax everything will be okay I promise'

'Promise?' Blaine's voice was soft, scared and it didn't sound like him at all, it made Kurt think of a scared little kid.

'Hi, I'm Jessica' this is the first time Blaine lays attention to the woman that just walked in.

'Hi' he whispers. And with Blaine's attention on Jessica Kurt can sneak out of the room.

'You don't need to be scared' she says her voice soft. He looks into her blue eyes, they remind him of Kurt's eyes. It calms his down. 'I'm taking you now and then you'll just go sleep okay?' Blaine nods. 'Good' she smiles friendly at him. She moves out of his eyeshot and then he feels the bed moving, he assumes she started to push it. She pushes the bed through the swinging doors and then Blaine is greeted by four or five nurses, he doesn't recognise any of them and he can't even count them, they walk from left to right and then there's Kurt. He's dressed in blue scrubs and latex gloves.

Then there's Jessica again. 'I'll put this on and then you fall asleep, that's okay right?' She asks.

He swallows. 'Yeah'

she smiles softly 'good, well then sweet dreams' she says and puts on the mask. 'Keep breathing Blaine' she says. 'Blaine listens to me, take slow deepbreaths okay?' Blaine can't cope anymore, the minute he got the mask on he started to panic. He couldn't breathe normally anymore. 'Keep calm' the soft voice of Jessica says. Blaine firmly grips the edges of the bed. 'Kurt' Jessica says. 'We have a problem' Blaine's eyeshot starts to blur and he feels his eyes closes every now and then. 'Blaine, Blaine, breath in and out okay' it was Kurt's voice. Blaine opened his eyes again. 'Good, breath in and out' Blaine does 'really good, now close your eyes' Blaine looks anxious. 'Close your eyes' Kurt repeats. Blaine looks at Kurt one last time and then closes his eyes. 'Good, you're doing a great job. Keep breathing' 'Kurt turns to Jessica 'he's gone'

* * *

'Hey sleepyhead' Blaine furrows his eyebrows as he thinks he recognises Rachel's voice.

He wants to open his eyes but he's still so tired. 'Rach?' He whispers.

There's another voice. 'Finally waking up I see'

'Wes is that you?'

Then there's a third voice. 'Ah I see he's awake' Blaine's heart skips a beat, it's Kurt's voice

'yeah I think we should get his parents, we sent them down to get something to eat, they already sat here for three hours' Rachel says. '

Rach' Blaine says, his voice was soft unsteady.

'Yes?' She says as she turns back to him and softly squeezes his hand that she was holding.

'Don't tell them yet' he says.

'What why not?' Rachel asks confused.

'I want to sleep' he says.

'Uhm okay' Rachel says who's a little taken aback.

'Can I sleep?' He murmurs.

'I'll leave you guys alone' Kurt says as he smiles at Wes and Rachel.

'Bye' they both says.

'Blaine?' Rachel asks but there's no reaction anymore, he had fallen asleep.

* * *

Blaine opens his eyes to be greeted by Wes, Rachel his parents and even Lucy which makes him smile brightly. 'hey' he says in a sleepy voice, but smiling.

'hi' they all say and it makes them laugh.

His mom is the first to ask something. 'so how are you sweetie?'

'I'm quite good actually' he replies in honesty.

'that's great, I'm glad' she says and kisses his cheek.

'mom' he growls .

She giggles 'don't go and act like Rachel and Wes have never seen that before' he shoots her a look but keeps from saying something. 'anyway the thing is that we have to go  
now because visiting hours ended an hour ago but Kurt was so nice to let us wait until you woke up' she says smiling. 'we'll be back tomorrow okay?'

'yeah….great' he says and tries to look cheerful.

'bye honey' she says as she kisses him goodbye.

'bye' his dad says and pats him on the arm.

Rachel giggles as it's her turn. 'Rach I'm warning you'

She ignores him. 'bye Blainey' she says still giggling and kisses his cheek. He shakes his head disapprovingly but smiles at her anyway.

'bye bye Blainey boy' Wes says grinning.

'god you're even worse' they all laugh and then move to the door. 'bye guys, mom dad'

'so' Lucy says smiling as she jump on the edge of his bed. 'I missed you today' she says as she scoops closer but keeps enough distance not to hurt him.

'I missed you too'

'there's something I have to tell you though' she looks a little sad.

'that being?' he asks curiously.

'well tomorrow is like our date you know' she giggles. After that one time that she and Blaine said it had sounded like Kurt asked them for a date they started really calling it a date, not that it was one. 'but I'm going home tomorrow' 'just for one day' she adds quickly as she sees the sad look on his face, 'to you know, see how it goes'

'wow Lucy that is awesome' he tries to say excitedly but in reality he isn't. He has grown to love little Lucy so much and this means she will leave soon.

'I know right?' she says excitedly 'I'm gonna miss you though' she says as her voice softens.

'so we're not having a date?' it's actually more of a statement but not in Lucy's opinion.

'oh well I mean you and Kurt can still go' she tries.

'oh no, we're not going, we'll wait till your back. I'll tell Kurt'

'tell Kurt what?' Kurt says as he walks into the room.

'Kurt I'm serious you have to stop doing that, it's getting scary'

'stop doing what? I just came by to see of you were awake and then it happens to be that you're talking about me, so how could I resist?' he smiles 'but now we're still "struggling" with the question of what you were going to tell me'

'oh right that'

'yes that'

'I was going to tell you that we're not going on our date tomorrow because Lucy won't be there'

'we'll see about that' he says and leaves, leaving a giggling Lucy and confused Blaine.

_A/N: I know it took me quite a long time to update and it's probably gonna be like that in the future as well since I just started school again and my exams are this your so yeah that shit. I hope I'll still be able to update on Sundays though but we'll see, thanks for keeping up with me anyway. xx_


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N: a new chapter yay! Enjoy. Xx_**

**Chapter nineteen.**

'Lucy don't' her mother says as Lucy walks to Blaine's bed.

'but I want to say goodbye to him' she says sadly.

'I know honey but he's probably still tired from his operation so it's better to not wake him. You'll be back before you know it' her mother tries to reassure her but Lucy doesn't looks convinced.

'but I want to say goodbye to him' she says and crosses her arms in front of her chest as she sits down on the ground. 'or else I'm not going home with you two' she says as she looks at her mother and father.

'Ethan say something please?' Lucy's mom asks her husband as she starts to look desperate. 'right' he rises from his seat and kneels in front of Lucy.

'Kurt will be here soon to see if everything is okay so why don't you ask him if you can wake Blaine, he's the doctor so..' Ethan tries as he as well actually doesn't really know what to say to Lucy to convince her to not wake Blaine.

It really looks like Kurt has a thing for knowing when people are talking about him because just now he walks into the room carrying a clipboard and some files. 'Mr. and Mrs. Nolan' Kurt says and nods friendly to them by sort of greeting. Kurt raises an eyebrow as he looks at Lucy who's still sitting on the ground. 'Lucy what are you doing on the ground?'

'I'm angry' she grumbles.

'why so?' Kurt asks trying to loosen the mood.

'Because mom and dad won't let me say goodbye to Blaine'

'but Lucy sweetie Blaine is asleep and he really needs his rest'

'told you so' Lucy's mom says.

'honey' Ethan says getting her attention while shaking his head 'don't' he says softly. She looks as if she scared herself by saying that and says nothing more for a while.

'so I think everything is ready for your departure Lucy' Kurt says smiling after looking through some files. She gives him an angry glare and then turns her face away from him. 'Lucy sweetie' he says and kneels in front of her. 'I know you really like Blaine and that you want to say goodbye to him, but I promise you that he won't be mad, besides you'll be back in the evening' he holds out his hand for her to help her to her feed hoping she will accept it. She does.

'okay' she says softly. She turns around to Blaine's bed and leans forward so her face is close to his. 'Bye Blaine, have a nice day' she says and then walks to her mom and dad.

* * *

When Blaine wakes up the room is quiet and he misses the presence of someone else being in there, he misses Lucy. Without opening his eyes he knows she's gone, home. So when he opens his eyes he isn't surprised by the sight of an empty bed. There's a knock on the door and Blaine looks surprised before saying 'come in.' he wonders who it will be since Kurt nor Rachel knocks. If it is his mom he will hide under the comforter pretending he's asleep and that she imagined the voice, but it isn't his mom, it's Julliet.

'Hi Blaine' she says cheerfully.

'Julliet' Blaine states but smiles at her as she walks further into the room.'what are you doing here?' he asks curiously.

'well I came to uhm announce something' she says and her faces turns serious which makes Blaine wonder what it is she's going to say. He nods as sign for her to continue, to let her know he can handle it, whatever _it _is. 'we want to do another scan to see if the operation succeeded' she says and Blaine looks like he just saw a ghost. _Another one..?_

'o-okay' he says softly he almost doesn't dare to ask but he does it anyway. 'when?'

'well as soon as possible so that's why Kurt wanted me to ask you if you're feeling okay today, well good enough to do a scan' she says. 'the sooner the better right? Then it's done' she says shrugging. 'I know you're scared Blaine and that's okay' she sits down on the edge of his bed which makes him think of Lucy even though Julliet is probably four times as old as Lucy. 'so are you up for it?' she asks carefully.

He sighs softly and then looks her in the eye and tries to sound confident when he says 'yes'

She smiles 'okay, I'll let Kurt know so we can prepare everything and then we'll be back later okay?' Blaine only nods but she's satisfied with it. 'I'll see you later' she says and then leaves so he's alone again, alone with his thoughts.

* * *

'yes?' Kurt says after the sound of a knock. The door opens revealing Julliet.

'I talked to him' she says as she takes a seat in one of the chairs.

'and?'

'he agreed' she says smiling as if she just completed an important task.

'well then, let's go prepare everything'

'I sort of already did' she says smiling 'I actually didn't really doubt that he would say yes'

Kurt grins 'ah, well then I think it's time for coffee' he says as he stands up from his chair. He makes his way to the cafeteria followed by Julliet. 'same as always I suppose?" Kurt asks as they're waiting in queue. Julliet nods but before she can says something Kurt gives her a look and says 'don't bother, it's on me'

'Kurt'

'Emma' Kurt says smiling as it's their turn.

'same as always?' she asks.

'yes but this time please add two pieces of cheesecake' he turns to Julliet and smiles when he sees her mouth is already open as she wanted to say something but as she sees his look she closes it quickly. 'good choice' he says smirking.

'there you go' Emma says as she hands Kurt the two cups of coffee and the plates with the cheesecake to Julliet. 'that's 8.40 please' Emma says smiling.

Kurt smiles at her as he hands her a ten dollar bill. 'keep he change' he says and winks at her before following Julliet to a seat by the window.

'so planned anything for Christmas?' Julliet asks before taking a sip of her coffee.

'not really, my dad asked if I wanted to come over to Ohio but I told him no.'

'why? You always seem so happy when you know you're going to visit them' Julliet says while stirring her coffee.

'honestly? Promise you don't get annoyed with me' she smiles and looks expectantly at him. 'I don't want Lucy and Blaine to be alone during Christmas'

'Kurt you have to keep your work and social life separated, besides their family will come visit'

'you promised me not to' Kurt says annoyed.

'sorry, but I don't want you to let your Christmas get ruined by staying at the hospital. Like I said their families will come, they'll be okay. Maybe Lucy will even go home'

'it's not the same, if their families come they won't be here all day and if Lucy goes home Blaine is all alone' Kurt says folding his hands around the cup letting the warmth of it warm his hands.

'I think you should go, there will be enough people here to keep them company'

'no, I've made my decision and I'm staying' Kurt says trying to end their discussion but he knows it won't work since the discussion is between him and well Julliet and Julliet isn't going to give up that easily.

'I still think you should go'

'we'll see'

'doesn't we'll see usually means no?'

'seriously Julliet?' Kurt says sighing.

* * *

'okay ready?' Julliet asks. Blaine nods so Julliet carefully pushed the needle into his skin. 'you've done this before so it isn't that bad right?' she keeps talking to distract him of the needle in his arm.

'no it isn't, I'm okay actually' he says and he really means it, he isn't that scared anymore, of course he still is scared but not as much as before. And before he knows it she pulls the needle out again.

'done' she says smiling. 'we'll go to the other room now' she walks to the door but turns around when she notices she isn't followed. 'are you okay?' she asks Blaine as he's still sitting on the examination table his head buried in his hands.

'I'm okay, just one moment' _go away go away. _He repeats in his head hoping it will take away the dizziness.

Then there suddenly is a hand on his shoulder and Julliet's soft voice near his ear. 'are you really okay?' she asks concerned.

He looks up at her and tries to smile 'yeah, I'm fine' he says and tries to stand up which doesn't really work out the way he planned it as the moment his feet touch the ground he feels his knees buckle but luckily Julliet is there to help him stay on his feet.

Julliet looks sad after this happened. After all the progress they made and Blaine usually honest telling if there was something wrong he started denying again and it made Julliet sad. 'you are definitely not okay, I'm taking you back to your room' she says.

'no no I'll be fine it will go away just one moment' he says focusing on keeping his balance. When he finally was able to stand himself Julliet slowly let go of him and eventually he felt the dizziness go away. 'I'm okay' he says as he looks up at her.

'you're not lying again are you?' she asks with a serious face while looking him in the eye.

'I'm not, I really am okay'

* * *

'well as this isn't your first time you know how everything goes right?' he nods. 'Blaine? I'm not really convinced'

'I know the procedure Julliet' he says reassuringly.

'good' she smiles. 'Kurt and I will be in the adjacent room and-'

He interrupts her 'Julliet I just told you that I know the procedure'

'right, I'm sorry' she says. 'well then, you know where I'll be' she says and leaves the room closing the door behind her.

'ready?' Kurt who already was in the adjacent room asks and Julliet nods.

'okay Blaine we're going to start now' she says but as expected there's no answer. Five minutes pass without a single someone saying anything until Kurt nudges Julliet with his shoulder and she blinks a few times before speaking. 'Blaine hold your breath when I say now' she waits for a few moments 'now' she says. 'good, you're doing great. Hold it for a little while longer' she smiles 'let go now Blaine, you did great' a few minutes pass before Julliet says something again. 'okay Blaine you're doing great, when I say now can you please hold your breath again?' 'now' she says. 'yes done, that was a short one. The last one will follow soon and then you're done.' She looks at Kurt and smiles him smiling back at her. 'okay Blaine this is the last one' 'please hold your breath….now' 'a little longer, I know you can do it' 'only a few more seconds' 'and let go. You did great I'm so proud of you I'm coming over to you now okay' she says and after those words she leaves the room to go check up on Blaine.

'how are you?' she asks as she walks into the room.

'I'm good' he says. She helps him stand up and then takes him back to his room where Kurt is already waiting.

'we'll have the results in about a week since it's really busy at the moment, I'm sorry' Kurt adds as he knows what this means. He really had hoped that Blaine would have been able to leave before Christmas but this isn't going to be the case.

'right okay. Can you two maybe go I'm a bit tired' he says. Kurt looks suspiciously at him but them takes Julliet with him. In reality Blaine wasn't tired but he just wanted to be alone for a moment and he hoped that if Kurt thought he was asleep he didn't have to go on "the date."

It really sucked though because getting the results in about a week means he has to stay during Christmas which means he isn't going to be able to buy Christmas presents for his nieces and nephews. He bites his lips as he thinks of Christmas, how they all be spending Christmas together, the whole family. The whole family except for him. And how they all will ask where he is and why he isn't there to play the piano while they sing Christmas songs. And then how his parents have to explain to them that Blaine is in it the hospital. Only the thought of their sad faces makes Blaine sick.

_Maybe sleeping isn't that bad of an idea after all…_ He thinks to himself so he lays down under the comforter, knees drawn up to his chest.

**_A/N: so the end of another chapter hehe oh and don't worry there will be some more about "the date" ;) xx_**


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: so here's a new chapter, enjoy! xx_

**Chapter twenty.**

When Blaine wakes up he is surprised to see Kurt in the room.

'Kurt'

Kurt looks up from the book he was reading and smiles at Blaine. 'that took you long?' he says grinning while closing the book.

'what took me long if I may ask?'

'to wake up' Kurt says as he stands up to put the book away. 'I was waiting for you'

'waiting for me? Why?' Blaine asks a little panicked as he's scared there's something wrong.

'because of the date' Kurt says smiling.

'oh right' Blaine says relieved. 'but the thing is I….' he stops for a moment thinking if he should really say this, he wants to be alone with Kurt of course but just because Kurt wants that too he shouldn't think he has any changes so maybe it's better if he declines. 'I'm really not feeling all too well actually'

For some reason Kurt expected this to happen, it sounds strange but he just had that feeling. 'right, I think fresh air would do you good though' Kurt tries.

'I don't know'

'how about a short walk? We can always go and if you're really not feeling that well we can go back'

Kurt sees Blaine is in doubt and he smiles when Blaine gives in. 'okay' he says. 'could I uhm' Blaine says looking at his hospital gown.

'oh god of course, how stupid of me' Kurt says as he looks at Blaine. 'I'll wait on the hallway' he says and takes the book with him when he leaves.

* * *

Kurt smiles as he sees how happy Blaine is when they're in the park, he's smiling brightly all the time waving at some children as they pass by and it makes Kurt's heart flutters in his chest. Blaine makes him feel weird but as in a good way, like they've known each other for years and how they can always talk about silly stuff and just everything basically.

Their hands are swinging in between them and just sometimes the rug of their hands brush lightly making Kurt's heart skip a beat. Kurt imagines Blaine and him in the park, holding hands as they walk to a bench to sit and snuggle close to each other. Then Kurt's thoughts are interrupted by a noise coming from his pocket, his cell phone. 'I'm sorry I have to take it' he says to Blaine and stops walking to fish the phone from his pocket. 'Dr. Hummel' he says as he picks up. 'oh hi' 'yeah of course that's okay, yes yes I'll see you tomorrow then, enjoy the rest of your day together' he ends the phone call and puts his phone away. 'that was Lucy's mom, she asked if it was okay for Lucy to stay the night, at home. And well as you heard I said yes, so I just wanted to let you know. She'll be back in the morning though'

'I'm happy for her' Blaine says and Kurt can see he means it.

'me too, me too' Kurt answers. 'so… how are you? After the operation I mean? Are you doing okay?'

'yeah I'm good, just miss my own bed' Blaine says smiling making a joke of it again. Kurt notices that's what he always does when they start to talk about something he doesn't want to talk about or when it makes him uncomfortable.

'I'm serious Blaine'

'me too' he says and looks at Kurt. 'I really am okay'

'well that's good then, I'm sorry about Christmas though'

Blaine shrugs 'it's fine' he says trying to keep a neutral face.

'I don't think it is' Kurt says 'you seem like the type of person that likes to spend time with his family, am I right?' Kurt asks but Blaine only nods as he looks away from Kurt. 'I really tried my best but the lab is very busy at the moment and test results always take a long time to being looked at' Kurt says and gives Blaine a sad smile.

'it's okay, it's not your fault that I'm here, it's not your fault that I have cancer' he says as he kicks against a little stone with his feet.

'Blaine?' Kurt says waiting for Blaine to look at him. 'you don't blame yourself do you?'

'who else is there to blame than me?' Blaine blurts out.

'it's not your fault, you can't help it, it's not like you chose to get sick'

'definitely not' he murmurs.

It looks like Kurt ignored him but he just didn't hear it. 'do you want to sit down?' Kurt asks pointing at an empty bench. Kurt doesn't wait for an answer and almost drags Blaine to it. As soon as they sit down Blaine starts to tap his foot in an unknown rhythm. 'Blaine what are you doing?' Kurt asks as he examine Blaine's foot and hands as they joined in as well. '

'what oh' Blaine says and stops abruptly.

He murmurs something that looks a lot like "piano" but Kurt isn't entirely sure.

Just then a soft tune fills the air which both Blaine and Kurt recognise as the sound of a guitar. Blaine looks up to see where the sound is coming from and smiles as he sees a group of people gather around a guy. 'can we go look?' Blaine asks Kurt already standing up.

'sure' Kurt says as he looks at the boy playing the guitar. As they come closer Kurt's sees there's a girl too but since she's very small she was hidden by the crowd. The boy and the girl both look very familiar to Kurt but he can't recall where he saw them before and they're a little too far away to take a good look at their faces, but as they come very close Kurt recognises them, it are Wes and Rachel.

Just as Rachel opens her mouth to start with the first lyric of the song she's interrupted by Blaine screaming her and Wes' name. 'Blaine?' she says eyes wide of surprise. 'What are you doing here?' she asks as she rushes to him leaving a flustered crowd.

'I, we were just going for some fresh air and I heard a guitar and I wanted to go look and then I saw it were you and Wes so yes I had to come and see you' he says smiling as he hugs her tightly. 'why are you choosing this day to go perform in the park though? It's freezing cold and well there's snow…' he says

'Wes' is the only thing she says while rolling her eyes in his direction. 'he asked me to come so yeah...' then she smiles mischievously 'why don't you and Kurt join us?' she says and turns to Kurt.

'oh no, I'll stay here and watch you guys' Kurt answers quickly.

'oh come on' she says and takes one of Kurt's hand and one of Blaine's to drag them back to Wes.

'Blaine, Kurt' Wes says smiling.

'what about a Christmas song to get in the mood? It's Christmas in a few days after all so why not?' Rachel asks excitedly. She doesn't wait for Blaine to answer though. 'what about Extraordinary Merry Christmas?' Rachel asks smiling.

'yeah okay' he says as he doesn't want to disappoint her by not singing. 'you okay with that?' Blaine asks Wes hoping that he will answer with a no, which of course he doesn't.

'sure I'll do the back up so you can sing with Rachel' Wes says teasingly and he starts playing.

**He came into my dreams last night**

**A great big man in red and white**

**He told me that it's gonna be**

**A special year for you and me**

**Underneath the mistletoe**

**Hold me tight and kiss me slow**

**The snow is high**

**So come inside**

**I wanna hear you say to me**

**_It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas_**

**_Gonna party on 'til Santa grants my wishes_**

**_Got my halo on, I know what I want_**

**_It's who I'm with_**

**_It's an extraordinary merry Christmas_**

**_It doesn't come as a surprise_**

**_Who's been naughty, who's been nice_**

**_There's someone here for everyone_**

**_Another year has just begun_**

**_Silent night, none in sight_**

**_Sleigh bells ring until the light_**

**_Hearts explode, here we go_**

**_It's all right there inside your eyes_**

**_It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas (Even better than the one before)_**

**_Gonna party on 'till Santa grants my wishes (Think he's knocking on my front door)_**

**_Got my halo on, I know what I want_**

**_It's who I'm with (It's who I'm with)_**

**_It's an extraordinary merry Christmas_**

**_Won't you meet me by the tree?_**

**_Slip away so secretly_**

**_Can't you see how this could be?_**

**_The greatest gift of all_**

**_It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas (Even better than the one before)_**

**_Gonna stay with you 'til Santa grants my wishes (Think he's knocking on my front door)_**

**_Got my halo on, I know what I want_**

**_It's who I'm with (It's who I'm with)_**

**_It's an extraordinary merry, very, very, merry, merry Christmas (Even better than the one before)_**

**_Gonna party on 'til Santa grants my wishes (Think he's knocking on my front door)_**

**_Got my halo on, I know what I want_**

**_It's who I'm with (It's who I'm with)_**

**_It's an extraordinary merry Christmas (Even better than the one before)_**

**_It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas (Even better than the one before)_**

**_It's an extraordinary merry Christmas_**

'so how did you guys like that?' Wes asks as he looks at the crowd. 'are we up for another song?' there are several "yes's" and Wes smiles. 'good, so any suggestions?' he asks.

'over my head by the fray' someone yells to Wes.

'okay yeah I think I can play that' he says smiling. 'so who would you guys like to sing it? Him right' Wes says pointing at Blaine.

'Wes' Blaine says and gives him a warning look. But it's already too late because everyone thinks that's a good idea.

'ready?' Wes asks Blaine and he nods.

_I never knew_

_I never knew that everything_

_Was falling through_

_That everyone I knew_

_Was waiting on a queue_

_To turn and run_

_When all I needed was the truth_

_But that's how it's got to be_

_It's coming down to_

_Nothing more than apathy_

_I'd rather run the other way_

_Than stay and see_

_The smoke and who's still_

_Standing when it clears_

When they finish the song Rachel smiles at Blaine but he doesn't smile back this time. 'I'm going back to Kurt' he says softly. 'have fun Rach, I hope to see you soon again' his voice is soft so not everyone hears what he's saying.

'Blaine we haven't even talked yet' Rachel yells after him when he walks away forgetting to say goodbye to Wes.

'wow Blaine you were amazing' Kurt says smiling as Blaine comes closer.

'Kurt can we go back?' Blaine says ruining the mood.

'oh uhm sure' Kurt says a little taken aback of the sudden mood change. 'yeah sure come on' he says and takes Blaine back to the hospital.

* * *

'and what was the real reason you wanted to go?' Kurt asks as soon as Blaine lays down on his bed.

'as I told you before I'm tired' Blaine snaps at Kurt but immediately regrets it as he sees the sad look on Kurt's face. 'I…. I didn't mean it like that' he says quickly.

Of course you didn't' Kurt says trying not to sound hurt. 'well then I'll leave you alone, to sleep' Kurt says and makes his way to the door. Blaine wants to yell after him but for some reason he doesn't.

He sighs softly as he looks to the empty bed opposite him, he misses Lucy. He stands up and walks to her bed lifting the pillow so he can smell her scent. Okay that is weird but he just misses her. He lays the pillow back down and then lays down on her bed curling up under her comforter as he hugs the pillow close to his chest. When he closes his eyes he thinks of Lucy and without knowing he falls asleep in her bed.

* * *

'Blaine I'm sorry about earlier I shouldn't-' Kurt trails of as he's greeted by an empty bed. He turns around to inspect the room and then notices Blaine curled up on Lucy's bed. 'Blaine?' Kurt whispers as he walks closer to Lucy's bed but there's no answer. And when Kurt comes closer he sees the steady moves of Blaine's chest and his closed eyes. _He's asleep. _Kurt bites his lips and wonders if it be weird to just sit down and watch Blaine sleep. He can always say that he just got in or that he needed to check something. He takes the chair near the window and puts it on Lucy's bedside. Blaine stirs in his sleep and for a moment it looks like he's waking up as his long lashes tickle his cheek, but he doesn't. he looks so peaceful when he's asleep, Kurt had only see that expression once before and that was when he was playing the piano with his eyes closed. It's not that Blaine looks stressful normally but there's always some sort of expression on his face, you wouldn't notice if you don't know him, but it is there, just like this sort of glister in his eyes that's always there.

* * *

'Kurt?'

Kurt's head snaps up at the sound of Blaine's face. _Did I fall asleep?! _'yes' he answers a little sleepily.

'what are you doing here?' Blaine asks confused.

'nothing just..' Kurt trails of as he doesn't know how to answer.

'I wish Lucy was here' Blaine whispers. 'she would come and cuddle with me and we'd talk about silly stuff' Blaine says sadly.

'we can do that too' Kurt says softly.

'you'd do that for me?' Blaine asks surprised.

'yeah sure' Kurt answers.

'don't you think that's weird?' Blaine asks a little insecure.

Kurt shakes his head and stands up from the chair. 'come on make some space' Kurt says smiling. Blaine moves to the left side of the bed so Kurt can lay down on the right side.

'this is uhm this is nice' Blaine says as he feels Kurt's shoulder brush against his.

'it is' Kurt says.

After it has been silent for a moment Kurt starts talking while still looking at the ceiling. 'so about what sort of silly things do you want to talk then?' Kurt asks smiling, but when there's no answer he moves his gaze to Blaine seeing he has his eyes closed. Did he fall asleep again? 'Blaine?' still no answer. He did fall asleep again.

_A/N: hope you guys liked it and see you next time. _


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: sorry it took me so long, again *hides* but better late than never right? Hope you'll enjoy anyways xx_

* * *

**Chapter twenty-one.**

Blaine's head snaps up as he hears the jiggle of the door handle. It takes his eyes a few moments to adjust to the still dark room but then he realises he's still in Lucy's bed and quickly gets out. He sort of runs over to his own and quickly lays down faced turned away from the door.

As the door opens a small stripe of light from the hallway fills the room. 'Blaine?' at first he doesn't recognises the voice but when his name is said again he realises that it's Julliet. 'Blaine are you asleep?' he hears the door close and footsteps coming his way. There's silence for a moment until there's another voice, this one he recognises immediately though, Lucy.

'is he still asleep?' Lucy whispers and when there's no answer Blaine imagines Julliet nodding. 'oh' she says and sounds a little sad.

'don't worry, it's still early he will wake up soon' Julliet whispers to not wake Blaine, who actually is awake. 'will you be okay? Kurt should be here in half an hour I guess'

'yeah I'll be fine' Lucy says and Blaine hears her move closer.

'I'll go now then.'

'Bye Julliet'

'bye' and then there's the sound of the door opening and closing.

'Blainey?' Lucy says as she sits in the chair next to his bed. 'wake up, I missed you' just then he feels her hand on his cheek and his eyes flutter open. 'oh Blaine, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to wake you' she says looking guilty.

'it's okay don't worry about it' he reassures her and sits straight up. 'how was it? To be home I mean?'

'it was amazing we went to the mall and my mom and I baked cookies and…' she trails off as she imagines how he must feel according to the look on his face.

'wow that's awesome Lucy' he says excitedly.

'I'm sorry' she whispers.

'what why are you sorry?' he asks confused.

'because I was at home having a great time while you were here' she swallows 'and bcaus ei heard my mom talk on the phone and she said something about me coming home during Christmas and like staying home'

'but that's amazing! Why is that a bad thing?'

'because she meant staying home, like not coming back here' Lucy says softly. 'and that means that I have to leave you'

'hey, come here' he says and pulls her next to him on the bed. 'it's okay, you can still come visit me and as soon as I'm out of here I'll come to visit you at home okay. Don't worry it will all be okay' he looks at her. 'and don't cry, don't cry because of me. I'm definitely not worth it'

'y-you are' she tightly wraps her arms around him. 'I don't want to say goodbye to you'

'ssh Lucy don't cry' he whispers in her ear as he runs a hand through her hair. 'it will all be okay, you get out of here and I will too, maybe not as soon as you but I will. I promise' and that wasn't a promise he could break because he would get out of there eventually. Maybe because he was okay or maybe because it got so worse that they wanted him to spend his last days at home. He hoped for the first option of course, who wouldn't.

'I'm just gonna miss you'

'that's okay, it's okay to miss someone as long as you not let your life be led by it, let your life be led by happiness'

She grins 'now we're talking about that anyway, how was the date?'

'oh right, yeah it was nice I guess'

'what do you mean you guess?'

He shrugs 'I don't know I just… never mind'

She wants to say some more but when she looks at him she keeps from doing so. 'so what are we going to do today?'

'I have my ideas' Kurt says as he opens the door.

'what's this with you? Do you wait on the hallway for like 20 minutes until it's the good moment to burst into the room?' Blaine asks with raised eyebrows.

'what would you do about it' Kurt says grinning as he makes his way to them. 'so I was thinking since it's almost Christmas I thought we should go Christmas shopping, how does that sound?'

Lucy smiles brightly and her eyes light up 'that sounds awesome' then the happy expression on her face falls 'but I don't have any money'

'don't worry about that' Kurt says smiling. 'so where are we waiting for? Get your coats'

* * *

'Kurt. Kurt' Lucy says as she pulls at his sleeve 'can we please go in here?' she says as she stops in the middle of a tiny shop. The name is written in curly letters as a sticker on the front door.

'yeah sure' Kurt says and looks a little confused.

There's a little noise coming from a bell as they enter the shop. The shop is nearly empty and the only people being there are two girls, a blonde and a brunette. It seems like they're looking at some earrings. Lucy walks straight to the back of the shop and stops in front of some rings and bracelets. As Kurt and Blaine come closer they see she's looking at a tiny silver ring with a heart shape. 'wow that's pretty Lucy' Blaine says and Lucy turns around smiling.

'I know' she smiles again 'I've seen it before but mommy found it too expensive to just buy it, I think she's right' Lucy says 'mommy is always right'

Blaine looks at Kurt and he gets the hint so he nods in understanding. 'hey Lucy why don't we go look over there?' he says pointing to the other side of the shop. Lucy smiles and so he takes her with him.

In the meantime Blaine is still standing in front of the rings looking at the one Lucy just pointed at. Yes he was going to buy her a Christmas present anyway so what was better than this? At least he now was hundred percent sure she would like it so that's why he picked it up and took it to the counter.

'can I help you?' the lady asks him smiling since he was the only one in line.

'this please' he says as he carefully lays the ring on the counter and smiles at how tiny it is.

'I suppose it is a present?' she says smiling as she looks from the him to the ring and back to him.

Blaine smiles 'it is'

'okay, then I'll wrap it for you, is it for Christmas or just..?'

'Christmas' he replies.

She walks away with the ring and for a moment Blaine turns around to look at Lucy who's still with Kurt and not noticing anything. 'there you go' the lady says as she hands him a tiny red box with a green ribbon and sparkly gold stars on it. '$16.55 please' Blaine looks in his wallet and hands her the money. 'thank you, have a nice day and early merry Christmas' she says smiling. '

He smiles warmly at her 'thank you, and all the same to you of course' he puts the tiny box in the pocket of his coat and heads to Lucy and Kurt. 'ppf Lucy you're so slow' he says grinning as he ruffles her hair.

'Blaine' she warns but then giggles. 'are we going to the next shop?' she asks.

'of course' both Blaine and Kurt say at the same time which makes them all, even the lady behind the counter, laugh. Lucy smiles and then takes one of Blaine's hands and one of Kurt's so she's walking in the middle.

'okay Kurt what do you need to buy?' Lucy asks as they walk past some shops.

'uhm I need to get Julliet a present and Carole and my dad and something for y-' he trails off as he realises what he was going to say. Something that would reveal everything which is not the planning.

'and you Blaine?'

'oh well I need to buy my nephew and niece something and Rachel and Wes of course oh and my parents' he says smiling as he thinks of what's in his pocket. He's sure it will make her so happy and he can't wait for her reaction.

'wow that's a lot' she says smiling. 'oh oh' she suddenly says. Both Kurt and Blaine give her a confused look. 'uhm my shoelaces are loose' she's obviously trying to be serious but it's nothing going all too well. Same for Kurt since Lucy doesn't even have shoelaces. 'Blaine can you tie them?' she looks at Kurt. 'why don't you go, we'll catch up later' Kurt starts to laugh at this but he gets the hint, she wants to say something to Blaine that he can't hear. So Kurt continues walking while Blaine and Lucy stop.

'what is it?' Blaine whispers 'you don't even have shoelaces'

she giggles 'I know' then her face turns serious 'don't you think we should get Kurt a present?'

'mmh I think we do'

'okay so what shall we get him?' Blaine frowns as he obviously is over thinking it. 'maybe we could get him a mug' Lucy says enthusiastically 'he always drinks coffee and like maybe we can paint on the mug and then whenever he drinks coffee he can think of us' Lucy says smiling brightly.

'I think that's a great idea. I'll take care of it okay?'

'awesome' she hugs him briefly and then skips over to Kurt and yells to Blaine 'Blaine you're so slow' Blaine laughs and starts walking a but faster so he can catch up with the two of them.

'where was that about?' Kurt whispers as he walks next to Blaine.

'nothing' Blaine says seriously and Kurt looks suspiciously at him.

* * *

As they all bought presents for everyone they head back to the hospital and back to their room.

'so' Blaine says as soon as Kurt's away. 'look what I have' he says and reveals a blank mug and pencils and of course paint.

'you sneaky bastard' Lucy says grinning. 'when did you buy that?'

Remember that shop where I bought the present for my mom?' she nods. 'well while you and Kurt were looking at the bakery stuff I got in line and bought this too' he smiles 'so I heard Kurt talking to Julliet about something they had to do so I know we have time to do it now without risking Kurt to walk in. so let's paint' he says smiling.

They both sit down at the table near the window, the mug in front of Lucy. 'are we both doing a side?' she asks examining the mug.

'mmh sure'

'can I do the front?' he nods again. She smiles as she dips her pencil into the pink paint. She swirls the pencil from left to right making weird shapes.

'what are you making?'

'you'll see' she says while dipping her pencil in some paint, purple this time. She repeats the ritual and then again with some red paint. 'look' she says and turns the mug to him revealing some letters and a heart. 'it says I love you' she smiles 'but just the I a heart and you, because else it wouldn't fit' she says. 'your turn' she says and shoves the mug in his direction.

Blaine bites his lip thinking about what he should paint. He dips his pencil in green making some lines on the downside of the mug.

'what's that?'

He grins 'you'll see'

'oh come on'

'nuh uh' he says and continues painting. 'done' he says after a while.

'can I see?' she asks. He smiles and turns the mug to her. 'oh wow Blaine it's so pretty she says smiling. 'I didn't know you could draw so well' he smiles and just nods. 'shouldn't we hide it?'

'yeah but it first needs to dry a little' he says and puts it in the windowsill so it catches the sunlight that shines through the window.

* * *

_A/N: hope you liked it, see you next time which hopefully will be Sunday. Xx _


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: okay guys i am so so sorry for all the delay but i just have been really busy but it's a long chapter so that makes up for it right?... a little? :)oh and for the guest reviewer who was ** herself i'm sorry 3 forgive me please. anyway enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter twenty-two.**

'Blaine Blaine wake up it's Christmas' Lucy yells as she jumps on his bed. 'Blaine' she says impatiently and shakes at his shoulder as he isn't answering her.

He turns away from her burying his head in his pillow 'mmh Lucy'

'Blainey' Lucy says giggling.

'yeah?' he says as he lifts his head.

'it's Christmas!' she says again in case it wasn't clear yet.

'right' he mumbles 'what time is it even'

'it's half past six but I was so excited and I woke up and I thought that you would be excited too, I'm sorry'

'no no don't be sorry it's okay' he says and sits up.

'are we going to give Kurt his present?' she asks smiling.

'yes of course, but first I have a present for you' Blaine says smiling.

'you have a present for me?' Lucy asks.

'yes' Blaine answers while searching through the drawer of his nightstand. 'here it is' he says as he reveals the little box.

'is that for me?' she asks as she looks at the tiny box Blaine is holding. He nods smiling and hands her the box. 'thank you' she says smiling. She looks at it for a moment before opening it. Her eyes widen as she recognises what's in the box. 'you…you bought me this?' she asks in disbelief.

He smiles 'yeah, do you like it?'

'do I like it? Of course I like it!' she says and then hugs him. 'thank you so much Blaine'

'you're welcome sweetie' he says smiling as he holds her close. Then she lets go of him so she can put on the ring.

'it's so pretty' she says as she looks at the ring.

Blaine smiles 'I'm glad you like it, shall we go get Kurt his present?'

'yes' she says as she jumps off of the bed making her way to the door.

'aren't we forgetting something?' Blaine asks smiling.

'oh the present. But what if I drop it? Will you carry it?'

'well….'

'ah please Blaine'

'well okay then' he smiles

'tease'

He gets the present and takes Lucy's hand 'come on'

* * *

'knock knock' Lucy says giggling instead of really knocking.

'yes?' Kurt answers.

'merry Christmas!' Lucy yells as she bursts into the room.

'well hello' Kurt says smiling as he sees both Lucy and Blaine coming in.

'we have a present for you' Lucy says smiling.

'you can give it' Blaine says as he hands the present to Lucy.

'okay Kurt, this present is from me and Blaine, for you. We hope you'll like it'

Kurt looks at the present without doing anything.

'well open it' Lucy says as she sits down on one of the chairs.

Kurt opens the present revealing a painted mug. One side is painted purple and pink, obviously Lucy's work. The other side though is covered in different little paintings. The mug is split in four parts and when Kurt takes a closer looks he sees that there's a part for every season. In the top left corner there's winter. It's painted white and there's also a brown bench on it. In the top right there's spring, there's a lawn with colourful flowers. In the bottom left there's summer. There's a beach with sea and a sun. and in the bottom right there's fall. With a tree and all orange red and yellow coloured leafs on the ground. And beneath all of that is a text painted. It says: "because coffee is nice no matter what season it is" 'you guys made this?' Kurt asks after he took a close look at the mug.

Both Lucy and Blaine nod. 'we did, and Blaine is a really good painter' Lucy says smiling.

'he is indeed' Kurt says as he's still looking and the part of the mug that Blaine painted.

'this is really nice of you guys, this is my new favourite mug' Kurt says smiling. 'but of course I got you guys presents as well' Kurt says smiling as he reveals two presents.

He hands one to Lucy and she takes it from him smiling. 'thank you Kurt' she says smiling and opens the present. 'Blaine look, Kurt got me a bunny' she giggles 'not a real one though, don't worry'

'awh she's really cute, how are you going to name it?'

'uhm I'm naming it Sandy' she says smiling and cuddles with the bunny.

Kurt looks at Blaine and for a moment their gazes meet. 'of course I got you something too' Kurt says and hands Blaine his present.

Blaine fidgets with the wrapping paper but smiles when he finally unwraps the present. 'you bought me a bow tie?'

'well yeah you always wear them so I thought…'

'thank you Kurt' Blaine says as he looks at the bow tie in his hands. It's yellow with a few thin Blue lines on it.

'Kurt' Lucy whispers but since Blaine is sitting next to her he hears it anyway, he pretends like he didn't though. Kurt nods and Lucy stands up walking to the drawer of his desk and revealing a tiny package. 'I got you a present too' she says smiling. 'but it's a little from Kurt as well since he helped making it' she smiles 'now open it'

He smiles as he opens the package. 'you made me a mini guitar?'

She beams 'yes, do you like it?'

'I love it' he says as he hugs her. 'thank you Lucy'

* * *

'bye Blaine' Lucy says as she hugs him. 'have a nice Christmas'

'thanks Lucy you too'

She waves one last time before her mother closes the door behind them, giving Blaine a warm smile.

* * *

'you should go now though. Your mother is waiting.'

'she's here?'

Kurt nods. 'I asked Julliet to call her and to ask if she could pick you up.'

'well then' Blaine says as he looks at the door.

'we'll have further contact about what will happen.' He smiles a little. 'bye and have fun' Kurt says as he opens the door for Blaine.

'bye' Blaine whispers not looking at Kurt.

'Blaine' his mom says as she hugs him. 'where's Kurt going?' she asks.

'he needed to do things, but he said he would call later'

'oh alright, well lets go home.'

* * *

'I'm so happy you're home again. Aunt Maddie is here with Liam and Amelia' Eileen says as she parks the car in front of their house.

'it's just for now' he says and the smile on Eileen's face fades away.

Ggggg

'Blaine' Amelia squeals as she sees him.

'Amelia' He says smiling and lifts her off the ground.

'I missed you, mommy said you were sick. Are you feeling better now? I don't want you to be sick'

'don't worry about me' he says as he puts her down again.

'Blaine' Maddie says as she pulls him into a hug. 'are you doing okay? I mean considering the sitation?' she whispers and she hugs him tighter when he nods. 'I'm so worried Blaine and I'm so glad you're okay' she says as she finally lets go of him.

'Blaine' Liam says as he jumps on his back from behind.

'hey buddy' Blaine says laughing.

'be careful Liam'

'mom I'm not even doing anything'

'remember what I told you?'

'yeah yeah okay mom' he says and lets go of Blaine.

But before he knows it he's hugged again.

'Blaine'

'grandma'

'how are you?' she asks softly.

'I'm okay actually' he says smiling.

'I'm glad to hear that' she says as she releases him.

'mom' Eileen says from the kitchen.

'I'm on my way dear' she laughs 'your mother and cooking' she says smiling to Blaine and then makes her way to the Kitchen.

He turns back to Amelia and Liam.

'Blaine can we go play the piano?' Amelia asks as she holds on to Blaine's sleeve.

'yeah sure, are you coming too Liam'

'yes' he says excitedly and they make their way to the music room.

* * *

'Okay so what do you want to play Amelia?'

'Can you play something? I'll just listen'

Blaine bites his lip as he thinks about the last time he played, in the hospital in the playroom. On Mary's last night. 'Yeah sure, what do you want me to play?'

'our song' she says smiling.

'Okay then' he says as he places his hands on the keys.

_it's a little bit funny_

_This feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money, but boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do_

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or there blue_

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen_

Blaine looks up for a moment to see Amelia moving her head to the music while Liam is tapping one of his feet. And it makes him smile.

As he reaches the chorus he hears that Amelia softly starts to sing along.

_And you can tell everybody, this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words, how wonderful life is_

_Now you're in the world_

After the chorus she stops singing as, Blaine supposes she doesn't know the lyrics well enough even though they played the song a thousand times and he could play it even if he was blind. Or maybe she was just shy.

_If I was a sculptor _

_But then again know_

_Or a girl who makes potions in a traveling show_

_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song and this one's for you _

when he reaches the chorus for the second time she starts singing along again, a little louder than the first time but still so soft that only he can hear it.

_And you can tell everybody, this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words, how wonderful life is_

_Now you're in the world_

'You're so good' she says as he finishes the song.

'Thanks' he says smiling.

'that was really great Blaine' he turns to the door to see Maddie standing in the doorframe.

'I want to be as good as Blaine mom' Amelia says.

'yeah me too' Liam adds as he strums on the guitar that's standing in the room. 'I am gonna be a rockstar' he says.

'of course honey' Maddie says.

'mom don't call me that' Liam says as he looks at his mom while Amelia giggles.

'oh and dinner is ready' she says as that is why she actually came to see them and to indeed see Blaine play a little. She always loves it when Blaine plays. Whatever it is, guitar or piano or basically any instrument and then he has a great voice as well.

'Come one' Blaine says as he holds out his hand for Amelia but instead of gripping it she kisses his hand and giggles as she skips of to the dining room.

* * *

'Blaine can you pass me the salt' his grandma asks but before he's able to grab it his mom got it.

'Don't worry I got it' she says softly and hands her mother the salt.

'I could have perfectly done that myself, like grandma asked' he says and continues playing with his food instead of waiting for an answer from Eileen.

'Aren't you hungry?' Liam asks as he notices Blaine isn't eating.

'No not really'

'Mom that's not fair! I don't want to eat either but I DO have to'

'Liam' she says firmly and gives him a stern look.

'idiot' Amelia mumbles as she kicks him under the table.

'Ouch!'

'drama queen'

'Guys stop' Maddie says. She gives Blaine an apologetic smile and continues eating.

'Who wants dessert?' Eileen asks smiling as she looks at Liam and Amelia.

'Me!' They yell in unison.

She smiles 'Maddie? Mom? Arthur?' She pauses for a moment and then looks at Blaine but he quickly shakes his head.

Eileen smile fades away as she heads to the kitchen before a moment later coming back with the dessert.

Blaine looks at his lap as everyone starts eating.

'Don't you like desserts?' Amelia asks as she looks at him.

He shakes his head 'no not really' he tries to smile 'it's so cold' it succeeded because it made her giggle.

As everyone is finished Blaine stands up to go and put his plate away. 'Can you take mine as well' Liam asks as he sees what Blaine is up to.

'Yeah sure' Blaine says as he takes Liam's plate.

'Do you need help?' Eileen asks carefully not wanting him to get mad but not wanting him to actually do it either but Arthur gives her a look and she shuts her mouth as she is being ignored by Blaine anyway.

'I'm going upstairs for a bit' Blaine says as he reappears.

'but Bl-' Eileen trails off as she gets a look from Arthur. 'Of course'

* * *

'Kurt' Kurt answers as he picks up his phone.

'Merry christmas!'

He smiles as he recognises the voice. 'Thank you Carole, you too'

'How have you been? How's work going?'

'I'm good'

'How's that guy doing, Blaine? Oh and Lucy?'

'They're both home, I wanted Lucy to try and stay home during the holidays and if that goes good then she'll stay home. She's doing really great, I'll miss her though'

'Oh don't worry Kurt, she'll probably come and see you won't she?'

'I hope so'

'I'm sure of it. So how's Blaine then?'

Kurt is silent for a long moment.

'Kurt?'

'Sorry what...?'

'How's he doing?'

'Quite good' Kurt bites his lip.

'well that's great isn't it'

'hhm yeah'

'so what are you going to do during Christmas?'

'nothing, work'

'nothing? You can't do nothing with Christmas Kurt! Why don't you come over?'

'would you like that?'

'of course we would like that! You know what, lets keep it a secret so we can surprise your dad okay? I'll pick you up from the airport just let me know when you arrive.'

'great' Kurt says as he starts to get excited. 'I'll make up for last time'

'you better do indeed' she says teasingly. 'oh Burt is coming home, I better hang up or he will get suspicious. Bye Kurt see you soon'

'bye Carole'

'bye bye sweetie' and then the line went dead.

* * *

As soon as he makes it to his room he lets let himself collapse on his bed. It's a long time ago that he slept here, in his room. This is not how it's supposed to be, you're supposed to sleep in your own room, not in a hospital. He looks at the ceiling on which are still those little lighting stars he had stuck there when he was little. But then there's a knock on the door. He already sighs as he expect it to be his mom but when he sees a tiny brunette peek around the door he smiles. 'hey'

'hi' Amelia says 'can I come in?'

'of course you can' the door opens further and she walks into his room situating herself on the left side of his bed. She once told him that she always sleeps on the left side because the right side is where the monsters are.

'so do you have the flu?' she asks as she starts making little pattern on his sheets with her finger and that's when he notices she painted her nails purple, maybe it was because she likes purple but Blaine likes to think that it is because he once told her purple looks good on her.

For a moment he considers if he should just go with that but on the other hand he thinks she deserves to know. 'well it's a little bit more complicated than that'

'oh.' She says. She's quiet for a moment. 'but then what is it?'

'well our body's are made of lots of cells. Cells are really small so you can only see them under a microscope. There are good cells and bad cells and the good cells help our body's to do what we like, so things like singing and dancing. But then there are the bad cells, they're sort of like the villains so like the mean stepmom from Cinderella. So Cinderella's stepmom is really mean but she has a lot of power which means she has the power over Cinderella. And a group of these bad cells, a group of stepmoms is what we call a tumour. And sometimes the part of the body where the bad cells are growing isn't working correctly. Cinderella can't go to the ball because she needs to clean. Her stepmom gets in the way. So then there's the fairy to help her, the doctor. And she puts a spell on Cinderella so she gets a pretty dress and a carriage. But when Cinderella leaves the ball she loses on of her shoes, the good cell.'

'but she finds her shoe back in the end and then she and prince charming live happily ever after'

'they do but it's not always like that because sometimes the stepmom beats the fairy and then there's no happy ending'

'but you always tell stories with a happy ending so why not this one?'

'because sometimes we need to accept that not everyone can have a happy ending'

* * *

_A/N: so that was it for today, see you next time which will hopefully be sunday and if not i apologise in advanced xx p.s in cse you guys were wondering, Christmas WILL continue in the next chapter. your welcome :p haha_


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: hey here's a new update, and it's sunday so yay! sometimes i keep my promises :p anyway enjoy x_

* * *

**Chapter twenty-three.**

'Amelia' Blaine whispers.

Her eyes flutter open at the sound of hi voice. 'yes' she says sleepily.

'you fell asleep' he says smiling.

As her eyes are adjusted to the light she notices she's laying on his chest, she lifts her head to look at him. 'oh' she says smiling. 'I suppose you're a good pillow then'

'I guess so. Your mom just came here, you need to go to the spare room. It's really late already'

'oh' she says as she lays her head down again. 'I wish I could sleep here, with you. I really have missed you' she looks a little sad. 'we used to come here so often and we'd play piano and bake cookies' she says and suddenly stands up. 'goodnight Blaine'

He looks a little confused at her. 'where are you going?'

'to the spare room you silly' she says giggling.

'goodnight Amelia, sweet dreams'

'you too' she says and then closes the door behind her.

Just when he closes his eyes he hears his phone buzz.

_Hi, I heard you're home, merry Christmas Blaine. X Rachel_

He smiles as he reads the text and realises how much he misses to see Rachel and Wes everyday.

**You heard well. And thanks, you too Rach. X Blaine. **

Not even a minute later he gets a reply.

_Would it be okay if I came over tomorrow? X Rachel_

**Of course that'd be okay, Amelia is here too, I bet she will be happy to see you. X Blaine **

_That's great, I haven't seen her for a long time, I'll see you tomorrow. X Rachel_

**Yes see you tomorrow. X Blaine **

He puts his phone on the nightstand and lays down under the covers. It isn't all that late, half past ten but he's tired already so decides to go to bed.

* * *

'hi, it's Kurt'

'I'm on my way' says Carole happily. 'I'll see you there'

* * *

'I'm so glad to see you Kurt' she says as she pulls him into a hug.

'I'm glad to see you too' he says as she releases him.

'how have you been?' she asks as she leads him the way to the car.

'I'm great, work has been keeping me busy but I'm good'

'I'm glad to hear so' she smiles 'your dad isn't suspecting anything so it will be a total surprise when you arrive'

* * *

'Dad' Kurt says as Burt opens the door for him and Carole.

'come 'ere' he says and pats Kurt on the shoulder.

'So are we hungry?' Carole asks as she makes her way to the kitchen. 'it is Christmas after all'

'did you really have to ask that' Burt says which makes Kurt roll his eyes as he too makes his way to the kitchen to help Carole prepare.

* * *

Amelia beams as the doorbell rings. 'who's that? Can I go open the door?'

'it's not our house sweetie' Maddie says.

'but what if Blaine comes, it is his house'

'yeah that's okay'

'come on Blaine' she says and drags him along to the hallway. 'can I open the door?'

'sure' he says smiling as he knows that it's Rachel who rang the bell.

'Rachel!' Amelia squeals and hugs her.

'hey' Rachel says smiling as she lifts Amelia of off the ground. Supporting her with her arm while hugging Blaine with the other.

'hey' he says smiling. Rachel closes the door behind her after putting Amelia back down.

'are we going inside?' Amelia asks excitedly as she pulls at Rachel's sleeve.

'of course' Rachel says as she lets herself be dragged to the living room.

'Eileen, Arthur' she says smiling.

'Rachel' Maddie says smiling. 'it's been so long. Way too long'

'tea time' Eileen says as she comes into the living room with cookies and tea followed by Arthur. When everyone is settled the silence is broken by the ringing of the phone.

'I'll take it' Arthur says and picks up the phone.

'Arthur Anderson' he says as he picks up. 'yes' 'yes I'll give him to you' he looks at Blaine for a moment before handing him the phone. 'it's Kurt'

'oh' he says as he takes the phone. 'I'll go uhm' he says as he points to the hallway. 'Blaine'

'hey Blaine, it's Kurt'

'h-hi Kurt'

'I'm calling you because one well I said I would and two to let you know that the coming days I won't be at the hospital. I don't know on how long you were planning to stay with your parents but I'll be back in two days, we'll probably have the results as well'

It' silent for a moment as Blaine takes a deep breath but doesn't answer. 'Blaine?'

'right sorry, yeah that's okay. I'll come back when you're back, to get the results' he says the last bit a little softer.

'great, well I hope you're enjoining Christmas and I'll see you in two days.'

'bye Kurt'

'bye Blaine'

As he comes back into the room everyone immediately falls silent and looks at him.

'I'm getting results in two days' he says and sits down between Rachel and Maddie. Arthur and Eileen share a gaze but then both continue talking.

* * *

'it was really nice seeing you again Blaine. I expect a nice phone call in two days though' Maddie says smiling.

'I wouldn't be so sure about that'

'I am' she says and kisses his cheek. 'goodbye Blaine' she says and makes her way to her sister.

As Maddie and Eileen say goodbye to each other Liam comes to Blaine. 'I hope you'll get better soon' Liam says and then puts his hand in the air for an high five.

'thanks Liam' Blaine says and gives him an high five.

'bye grandma' Blaine says as she is the next to say goodbye to.

'you're kidding me right?' she laughs as she sees his confused look. 'that's not all I'm getting right? I at least expect a hug'

'I'll be glad to give you one' he says smiling and hugs her.

'Amelia are you coming' Maddie says as she Liam and grandma make their way to the car.

'wait mommy I still need to say goodbye to Blaine'

'well hurry up then'

'well hurry up them' Amelia says giggling mocking her mother's voice.

She lift her arms to let him know she wants to be lift up. He grins and lifts her of off the ground. 'I love you Blaine' she whispers in his ear.

'I love you too' she smiles and makes him put her down again.

'sometimes we need to accept that everyone can have a happy ending' she says and skips off to the car.

* * *

'promise me you'll call when you get the results okay?'

'of course mom'

'I love you'

'love you too mom'

'do you want me to walk with you?'

'I'll be fine'

'take care of yourself'

'I will, promise. Bye mom'

But before he can get out of the car she kisses his cheek. 'now you can go' she says smiling. 'Bye sweetie'

* * *

'you really should come more often' Carole says as Burt stops the car in front of the airport.

'I should?'

'you should' Burt says and hugs Kurt.

'bye dad'

'bye kiddo'

'bye Carole' he says as he hugs her as well.

'bye Kurt, I hope we'll see you soon again.'

'promise.' He says and then closes the card door. 'bye' he says and waves one last time before disappearing through the doors.

* * *

'Blaine!' Kurt yells running into his and Lucy's room. Blaine opens his eyes and looks around the room to see where the voice came from and then he sees Kurt standing in front of his bed. 'Blaine' Kurt says again, out of breath. 'I just came back from Ohio and when I got here Julliet gave me the results and it's gone' he pauses 'it's gone' he says and collapses into the chair next to Blaine's bed.

Blaine's eyes widen 'all of it'

'yes all of it' Kurt breaths out. Blaine jumps out of bed and stands in front of Kurt. 'I can't believe it' he whispers as he touches Kurt's shoulder and squeezes lightly.

Kurt stands up again. 'I know' he says. For a moment he looks at Blaine, he looks at Blaine's eyes his nose and then he looks at his lips.

Blaine pulls Kurt into a hug but quickly let's go of him again. With all the adrenaline and happiness that rushes through him he can't help it but there's this urge to kiss Kurt. And it grows with every second, every second that he stands there smiling at Blaine. And then before he even realises what he's doing he presses his lips against Kurt's.

Kurt doesn't pull away but he isn't kissing back either. As the realisation start to drop in he quickly pulls away. 'I'm terribly sorry that was totally inappropriate I should never have done that' Blaine is rambling but then he's interrupted by Kurt's lips against his.

The kiss was soft and short and both where overwhelmed with thoughts and feelings about what just happened. Kurt looks at Blaine and Blaine looks at Kurt. 'Kurt' Blaine whispered. 'Kurt I think I love you'

'I...I don't know what to say' Kurt whispers. Kurt let's himself fall back in the chair and buries his face in his hands. He murmurs something Blaine can't hear and then he looks up at Blaine. 'No one can know' Kurt says.

'Kurt I'm so sorry' is the only thing Blaine says.

'It's my fault too' Kurt says. Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's waist and Kurt does nothing to stop him. He looks Kurt in his eyes and then buries his head in the crook of Kurt's neck. Blaine presses a soft kiss against Kurt's skin. Then another one and after a moment the kisses go over in nibbling. Kurt moans softly as Blaine sucks at the sensitive skin of his neck. 'Blaine I think -' Blaine presses his lips against Kurt's his tongue tracing over Kurt's lips.

Kurt gently pushes Blaine away. 'Blaine we can't do this, I'm your doctor.'

'but you just said that I'm not sick anymore'

'I know but that doesn't mean I'm not your doctor anymore' Kurt whispers.

'but I love you' Blaine whispers while looking at the ground.

'I... we'll figure something out okay? I promise' Blaine just nods. Kurt cups Blaine cheeks gently forcing him to look up. 'it will be okay' he says and then leans in to kiss Blaine's cheek.

* * *

'Kurt?'

'yes it's me'

'and?'

Kurt had told Carole about Blaine and that they would get the results today and he had promised to call her. He' silent for a long moment as he thinks of what happened between him and Blaine.

'Kurt?'

'Sorry what...?'

'How's he doing? Is it gone?'

'yes' Kurt bites his lip wondering if he should tell Carole, she always knows what to do.

'that's amazing' she says excitedly.

'Carole?'

'Yes sweetie?' she says seriously as she hears the tone of his voice.

'Can I ask you something?'

'Of course you can'

'I... Well something happened.' She stays silent waiting for Kurt to continue not wanting to push him. 'He-no we kissed' he says so soft that it's almost a whisper.

'You kissed.' She states simply. And when she says it like that just so simple two people kissing for a moment Kurt really wonders why it's actually so bad that they did. But then he ads how the situation is, he's much older and the worst of all he's his doctor.

'We did'

'Well was it good?'

'Yeah, yeah actually it was'

'Then what's the problem?' She asks.

'The problem is that I'm his doctor, that I'm 28 while he's 22 and that I'm his doctor.

Carole giggles 'you mentioned that'

'It's not funny'

'Well am I laughing?'

'No' he says but he must admit that it made him smile, a little.

'We could easily find a solution for that, besides it's about love, not age. Age is just a number Kurt. And if you truly love someone age shouldn't matter.'

Kurt thinks about this for a moment.

'Besides is it even "illegal" to date one of your patients, I don't think so. I don't think that there's a law for that. But if there was you could wait or transfer Blaine.'

'yeah that's true. Thanks Carole'

'of course'

'I got to go though'

'sure, bye Kurt'

'bye'

* * *

'rach?'

'Blaine is that you?'

'yes-'

'and?'

'it's gone?'

'are you serious? Oh my god Blaine I'm so happy. I wish I could hug you'

'don't tell anyone though'

'what why not this is amazing?'

'you're the first to know'

'you didn't tell your parents?'

'not yet'

'Blaine Anderson' she says firmly.

'I'll do it, eventually'

'no, you're going to do it now'

'okay okay'

'bye Blaine' she says and hangs up.

'rude' he yells into the phone but she can't hear it anymore and he dials his own house number.

'Eileen Anderson'

'mom'

'Blaine?'

'is dad home?'

'no he's at work'

'oh'

'is it busy at work or something'

She tries to stay calm and be patient but she knows why he calls and she is dying to know the answer. 'Blaine now please'

'right. It's gone'

He sighs softly as he hears she started crying. 'mom please don't cry'

'I'm just…' she sniffles.

'I still need to call Maddie, and dad'

'I'll tell your dad honey'

'thanks mom. I'm going to call Maddie now okay?'

'sure honey. When will you come home though?'

'I don't know yet but I'll let you know' he says quickly glad that he can hang up. 'bye' and then it's time for the last call.

'Amelia'

'hey Amelia, it's Blaine. Can you maybe give me your mom?'

'why? Don't you want to talk with me?'

'of course I want to talk with you but I need your mom for a moment'

'okay then'

'Maddie?'

'Blaine? And?'

'yes'

'yes? Oh Blaine I am so happy you're okay. I don't even know what to say beside, I told you so' she grins and he smiles.

'could you please tell Amelia and Liam. I it's not that I don't want to talk to them but…'

'it's okay I understand.'

'thanks Maddie'

'of course'

'well uhm bye then'

'bye Blaine'

* * *

_A/N: so that was it for today hope to see you guys next sunday x_


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: I am so so so sorry that it took me so long to update but I have been and still am so busy with school… also I've tried to do as good with the medical stuff as I can, I even did research and stuff so I hope it doesn't bother you guys too much that I'm not a doctor :p so the thing is I planned for this chapter to be longer but since I really don't have enough time today to finish it I decided to spilt it because I want to update at least something because I think you guys deserve that. So here is part one. Enjoy! _

* * *

**Chapter twenty-four. (part one)**

'I guess you are wondering where Lucy is' Kurt says as he walks into Blaine's and Lucy's room.

'yeah, yeah I was'

'she's isn't coming back here' Kurt says as he looks at the empty bed opposite of Blaine.

'oh' Blaine says sadly. 'I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye to her'

Kurt looks sadly at him 'I know, I'm sorry' what Blaine didn't know was that Kurt and Lucy had made a ''plan''

'so I guess it's time to go then' Blaine says as he looks as his bed, there's bag on it with all of his stuff. Not that it was all that much but too much to just carry in his arms.

Kurt nods 'yeah, don't forget about tomorrow though, the appointment, with your parents, and you of course'

'I won't forget, I'll tell them straight away'

'good. Well I see you tomorrow then'

'you will'

Then out of nowhere Kurt hugs him. 'I wish you all the best' he whispers in his ear.

't-thanks' he mumbles back as he want to relish the moment, he wants to remember how it feels to have Kurt's arms wrapped around him. To have Kurt close, to see him everyday, to smell his cologne. He'll miss that, all of it. He'll miss Kurt.

Then Kurt releases him. 'bye Blaine, I'll see you tomorrow'

'bye Kurt' he says and leaves Kurt behind.

* * *

He smiles slightly as he sees his dad's car parked on the parking lot instead of his mom's.

Arthur gets out of the car as Blaine makes his way to him. 'it's good to see you son'

'it's good to see you too dad' Blaine says as he receives a pat on the shoulder form his dad.

Blaine is quiet as he sits down in the passenger seat.

You okay?' Arthur asks as he looks over at Blaine who's fidgeting with the hem of his shirt which is something he always does when he's nervous and Arthur knows it. It reminds of that one time that Blaine had told him and Eileen that he was gay.

_It was on a cold Saturday afternoon during tea time when Blaine had announced that he wanted to talk to his parents. Eileen and Arthur had been sitting in the love seat his arm wrapped around her shoulder while she was nuzzling herself close to him. 'what's the matter?' he had asked and Blaine had looked at the ground not knowing what to say. 'you know you can tell us right?' Blaine had nodded but remained silent as he had started fidgeting with hem of his sweater. 'there's something I need to tell you' he had already said that but Arthur and Eileen stayed silent giving him the time he needed. 'I am uhm I-' he had started but then had stopped talking again. He had looked away from both Arthur and Eileen but then when he had found the courage to look back and saw the soft look in his father's eyes he had blurted it out. 'I'm gay' _

Arthur's thoughts were interrupted by Blaine's voice. 'Dad?'

'yes' says Arthur tearing his eyes off of the road to look at Blaine.

'I have an appointment tomorrow and uhm you and mom need to come' he says quietly.

Arthur really doesn't get why Blaine is making that big of a problem of it but of course he isn't going to say that. 'well if you have to come back tomorrow you better could have stayed there over the night so we didn't have to make you food as well' Arthur says while trying to keep a straight face but then burst outs in laughter when Blaine playfully pushes against his shoulder.

'dad it's not funny' he says but laughs along.

'then why are you laughing?' Arthur says smiling as he pulls up on their driveway. 'but don't worry we'll be there'

'thanks dad' Blaine says and those two words they mean more than a whole book. The way Blaine says them.

'of course' Arthur says but shakes it off quickly as he feels himself getting emotional. He can't even put into words how proud he is of Blaine and how scared he has been. 'now come on, are you hungry? Your mom is making lunch.'

'mom is making lunch? Well in that case I'm not that hungry' he says grinning and Arthur smiles.

'well better don't let her hear that' Arthur says grinning as he opens the front door.

'Blaine, honey' Eileen says smiling as she envelopes him in a big hug. 'you hungry? I've made lunch' Arthur and Blaine share a look and then burst out laughing. 'did I miss something?' Eileen asks smiling as she looks between her husband and her son. It gives her a warm feeling inside, seeing them both so happy. She hopes it will last though.

* * *

After they had lunch together Blaine went to the other room to play the piano while Arthur was reading the newspaper and Eileen was preparing dinner but then the phone rings.

'Blaine' Arthur yells and immediately the sound of the piano stops. 'the phone is ringing'

'I heard that..' he yells back.

'well go pick it up' Arthur says grinning even though he basically is sitting next to it. 'Blaine hurry' he says dramatically.

'dad you're sitting right next to the phone'

'it's for you anyway'

'how do you even know th-'

Arthur interrupts him 'just come'

Blaine rushes into the living room just in time to pick up the phone as he glares at his dad who just smiles. 'oh just wait for it' Blaine says while smiling at him. 'Blaine' he says finally focusing his attention on the phone.

'hi Blaine, it's Rachel'

Blaine smiles 'yeah like I didn't noticed that'

'being cheeky already I see' Rachel says.

'oh ha ha ha you're so funny...'

'Says who!'

'why are you calling though?'

'oh okay okay I see how it is' she says mocking hurt.

'seriously though'

'you're not even allowing me to have a little fun Blaine Anderson?'

'hhm let me think, you? Nope' he says grinning

'I called to ask if I could see you tomorrow but if you'll keep acting like this mmh it's probably better if I don't.' she says teasingly

'Rach…'

'okay okay I'm kidding. Seriously though can I?'

'what would you do if I said no'

'come anyway' she says giggling

'then why are you even asking'

'to make a good impression' she says laughing. 'so when's a good time?'

'uhm after two because I uhm have another appointment' he says the last part soft but hard enough for Rachel to hear it. She acts like she didn't hear it but he knows she did. 'maybe uhm I could ask my parents if they want to drop me at yours after well you know…'

'sure, I'll make sure I'll have a nice movie'

'we're doing movie nights again?' he asks excitedly.

'no'

'oh' he says trying not to show his disappointment.

'we're doing movie afternoons' she says and he can hear the smile in her voice.

'really?'

'of course!' he smiles brightly as he hears how enthusiastic she is. Honestly it felt like a weight has fallen of his shoulders. He was scared even though he wouldn't have admitted it but he has been scared. Scared that they had found someone better than him. And that they rather wanted to spend their time with someone else instead of him, because after all he hadn't had much time for them lately.

'so I'll see you tomorrow then?' he asks one last time just to be sure.

'yes, tomorrow. I'm so excited to see you again! I've missed you'

'I've missed you too Rachel'

'love you Blainey'

'love you too Rach'

'bye'

'bye' and then the line went dead.

'I was right wasn't I? it was for you' Arthur says grinning without looking up from his newspaper. Blaine just shakes his head. 'Admit it, I'm always right'

Blaine raises an eyebrow and smiles 'yeah sure'

'what you don't believe me?'

Blaine rolls his eyes 'I'm going back to the piano'

'you and that piano of yours, I should have thrown it out when I had the chance' Arthur says teasingly.

'you wouldn't dare' Blaine says placing his hand on his heart.

'we'll see about that, now go play now you're still able too' Blaine playfully pushes his dead against his shoulder and then makes his way to the piano.

* * *

'Blaine it's time to go' Eileen yells from downstairs.

'one second' Blaine yells back. He quickly makes his way downstairs. 'yes I'm ready'

'let's go then' Arthur says as he makes his way to the car. They all settle, with Blaine in the back. But this time he isn't silent. This time he sings along to every song that comes on the radio. Arthur and Eileen share a look without Blaine noticing and they're both smiling.

* * *

'Mrs. And Mr. Anderson' Kurt says as he shakes hands of both Eileen and Arthur. Arthur nods politely while Eileen just smiles. 'have a se-' but before Kurt can finish Eileen Blaine and Arthur already sat down and it makes Kurt smile.

'okay so as you all know Blaine is now in remission. Remission is the state of absence of disease activity in patients known to have a chronic illness that cannot be cured. It is also used to refer to absence of active cancer when these diseases are expected to manifest again in the future. Because there's always a change it will come back in the future. We call this cancer recurrence. Cancer recurrence is a return of the cancer after a period of time in which no cancer could be detected. The odds of a cancer recurring depend on many factors, including the type of cancer and its extent within the body at the time of treatment.' Kurt pauses for a moment so they can take in all the information. 'do you maybe have any questions so far?' they all shakes their head which is a sign for Kurt to continue. 'of course we want to prevent this so that's why you have to come back every now and then for check ups.' For a moment he makes a thinking faces and bites his lip. 'I think that's it for now'

'thank you…Kurt' Eileen says hoping it's okay for her to call him by his first name.

'no thanks needed madam' he smiles 'okay so I think it's good if we make another appointment soon and then after that one we can increase the period of time between the appointments, if everything goes well of course.'

'yes that's okay' Blaine says as he looks at Kurt. Kurt looks back and they share a look for a moment before Blaine looks down as he feels he's starting to blush.

* * *

'have fun honey'

'I will mom, see you tonight' he says before closing the car door and making his way to Rachel's house. He watches them leave and then rings the bell. It looks like Rachel has been waiting on front of the door because she opens it in less than a minute.

* * *

_A/N: okay so in the next part I will continue with the movie date thing and when I finished that one everything will be normal again. I'll try to finish it as soon as possible so bear with me. Xx _


End file.
